Una nueva Aventura pokemon
by Aserisgamer
Summary: Hola a todos pues acá estoy si yo...yo el Gran Creador omnipresente en el mundo de Ash y Serena para decirles que esto es un harem para 18 sin la mas mínima censura en el que cada palabra esta escrita por mi y que solo puedo decir que la cosa se pone buena. los sucesos pasan después de que Ash ganara la liga y Serena el tripokaron de Kalos ooo si en esta historia ellos ganaron. :V
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores este es mi primer fic he pues soy un chico que le gusta el lemmon de lo más explícito como este es el episodio piloto espero grandes reviews por tanto diré que esta serie habrá pokefilia explicita así que será para mayores de 18 años y está bajo la responsabilidad de cada quien si lo lee o no XD** **ADVERTENCIA:** **en este primer episodio solo habrán besos y caricias locuritas y no todo será pokefilia sino que también habrá humanas entre ellas Serena así que pueden ir acomodándose una P…ja a mano cambiada porque todos sabemos que lo aran XD y las ideas me vendrán a la cabeza en cada episodio y tendrán concordancia y será un harem explícito de lo mejor así que habrá mucho sexo.**

 **Se me olvidaba también habrá Yuri, sadomasoquismo, de todas las filias que existan, E.T.C.**

 **Ash: 16 años (75 Kg)**

 **Serena: 16,5 años (70 Kg)**

 **Delia: 36 años (79 Kg)**

 **Iniciemos: Capitulo piloto episodio 1/?**

Nos encontramos en pueblo paleta donde Ash un joven de tan solo 16 años vuelve de su aventura en kalos con una nueva amiga Serena la cual quiere conocer a la mama de Ash lo más rápido posible.

(Ash): Ya casi llegamos Serena espero que te agrede pueblo paleta es un lugar hermoso

(Serena): Esta bien Ash

(Mente de Serena): se visualiza a ella con la madre de Ash, Delia la cual le da una calurosa bienvenida y Delia dice muy sonrojada le dice a Serena oye y que relación tienes con mi Ash

Poniendo a Ash y a Serena rojos pues ellos habían hecho algo un poco salido de tema entre los dos.

(flasback dentro de la Mente de Serena): Se ven a Ash y a Serena muy sonrojados tirados en la cama diciéndose al mismo tiempo que se aman de formas tan locas que no se lo podían imaginar el uno del otro y serena no sabía que decir frente a Ash el cual era el amor de su vida desde el campamento pokemon y ahora lo tenía tirado en la cama en una posición algo sensual con el abrazándola y dándole todo lo que puede obtener mientras están vestidos claro pero antes de seguir tocan a la puerta y ellos se separan diciéndose.

(Ash): pues supongo que somos novios ahora.

(Serena): si y estoy muy feliz de que correspondieras mi amor sonrojando a el pobre del Ash.

(Mesero): le he traído un vino de fresas de la mejor cosecha y unos panes con queso como me lo pidió madame.

(Serena): Gracias le da la propina bien merecida pues están en el 19 piso de uno de lso edificios de la ciudad luminalia.

(Mesero): que tengan una buena noche dice de forma picara el mesero mientras se va.

(Serena): cuando me voltee pude ver a Ash de forma sensual invitándome a la cama del hotel con una botella de vino abierta y sirviendo dos copas con algo de pan y queso al lado nos propusimos a tener una noche romántica.

(Final del Flasback dentro del sueño de Serena)

Digamos que soy la novia de su hijo que me diría.

(Delia dentro de su mente): me puse como una piedra mentalmente mientras escuche esas palabras pero algo feliz por mi querido hijo consiguiera una novia pero él es mi Ash es mi hijo no puedo tener Celos de la persona que me lo quitara de las manos y no solo eso el paquete de Ash que lleva entre sus piernas que es tan grande.

(visión de los dos Ash y Serena): Vemos a la madre de Ash desconectarse por unos 3 minutos del mundo real pero luego vuelve y dice pues si fuera así estaría tan contenta que mi querido Ash allá obtenido una novia tan hermosa como tú.

(Delia dentro de su mente): maldita zorra ¿? ¿Qué estoy pensando estoy celosa?

(Serena dentro de su mente): Tienes Celos verdad.

(Ash): Yo mejor me alejo pues el aire se siente algo tenso.

ya en la sala con Ash.

Suena el timbre y no es ni más ni menos que profesor pervertido oak.

El cual le dice a Ash que si quiere ver a sus pokemon mientras las chicas pelean y le explica que fue lo que paso con su madre mientras venias que le habías dicho que venias con una nueva "amiga" y todo eso.

(Prof. Oak): Ash por Arceus tu madre está furiosa cuando hablaste con ella y colgaste Charizard estaba pasando por ahí y se llevó una fuerte patada en el vientre de parte de ella mientras se dirigía hacia mí para luego darme un tope con la mano que sentí que un tauros había arremetido contra mí.

(Ash): con una Gota en la cabeza estilo anime, mejor me llevo a Pikachu con migo y los demás pokemon de kalos para que conozcan a todos y así pueda también estudiarlos Prof. Del cual recibió un Sí rotundo y se fueron lo más rápido posible .

Ya en el laboratorio.

(Prof. Oak): Bien Ash ya llegamos pero sintió un aura negra detrás de el

Continuara

 **Espero que sea de su agrado la historia espero Reviews.**

 **Y nada acá les dejo este fanfic no es muy erogue sexual en el primer episodio XD pero es el episodio piloto nada mas XD.**

 **Ya saben favoritos agréguenme y dejen sus** **Reviews.**

 **Para el siguiente episodio.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos bien hoy he atentido algunas opciones nuevas y habrá cambioas minúsculos ahora las forma de habla de los personajes serán asi**

 **Ej: Hola- dijo Ash.**

 **Asi podremos presenciar de mejor manera la forma de habla de los personajes también agradecimientos a estas dos personas (Darth mideon y .1) los cuales me han dado la idea XD y así con esto dicho también digo que para que no me destruyan la cuenta de hare lo posible para que el Copyright o derecho de autor para ser mas precisos asi que aca va todo el rollo de los coj…n… perdón de el amor hacia los protagonistas XD.**

 **Bien como tal pokemon es una franquicia la cual es de su dueño todos ya conocemos a Satoshi Tajiri el creador de pokemon por tanto todos los personajes son de su creación y animación por el studio Game Freak por tanto esta es mi renuncia a los derechos de autor.**

Bien comencemos que se me va la olla.

(Advertencia todo el primer capítulo ha sido en la mente de Serena por tanto no paso en realidad.

Capítulo 2/?. Un día de locos

Bueno ya habiendo pasado del sueño tan extenso de serena vamos con nuestro héroe y protagonista Ash el cual esta desconcertado pues su novia se puso roja como una baya tomato al sol durante meses y decidió no molestarla pues ya llegaran a casa de su madre la cual los esperaba con comida a montones y con una gran sorpresa.

Hola mamá- dijo Ash

Hola hijo y ella quien es-pregunto su madre al ver a la hermosa chica de cabello miel que lo acompañaba.

(Despertando de su sueño al ver que ya habían llegado serena se dispone a saludar a su nuera aunque ella no lo sabe.)

Hola señorita mi nombre es Serena – Dice serena a la madre de Ash la cual se sonroja pero ella sigue y le pregunta a Ash como indiscretamente.

Oye Ash no me dijiste que tenías hermana- Y Ash Viendo lo sonrojada que esta su madre pilla la acción y le dice.

No Serena ella no es mi hermana es mi madre- dice Ash guiñándole un ojo a su novia para que Serena responda.

Ho es tu madre pero es tan joven y hermosa que pensé que era tu hermana- Serena dice poniendo roja hasta que Delia los dejo pasar muy sonrojada.

Bien señorita puedes hablarme más de ti- le dijo delia a Serena mientras serbia los aperitivos (que digo aperitivos era un banquete).

Bueno soy una Entrenadora del TriPokalon, es un concurso de belleza pokemon donde luces tus mejores atuendos con tus pokemons para ser elegida como la (Reina de kalos) título el cual ya tengo gracias a Ash (Satoshi), Clemond (Citron), Bonnie (Eureka) los cuales me dieron las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Muy impresionada delia termino de comer y empezó a preguntar de todo y Serena respondió por completo a todo lo que le preguntaban hasta que lelgo la pregunta que todos esperaban desde el otro capítulo.

Y cuál es tu relación con mi hijo Serena- pregunto delia en todo de sarcasmo para ver cual era su respuesta.

Luego serena recordó todo su sueño como en un minuto y le respondió a la madre des Ash de una forma muy cortes la peli miel le dijo.

Y qué pasaría si le dijera que su hijo y yo estamos saliendo como novios.-Serena

Y soplando una taza de té de quien sabe dónde la saco Delia recordó lo que había soñado y bebiendo un sorbo le respondió muy cortes mente.

Hummm pues diría que bueno que mi hijo se halla conseguido tal hermosa chica y donde fue que lo conociste querida.-Delia

Bien pues Inicie mi aventura con el objetivo de encontrarme con mi amado Ash después de que me ayudara en el campamento pokemon del prof. Oak- Serena

Delia maldiciendo haber mandado a su hijo a ese campamento le pregunta a su querido hijo que si el de verdad la ama y el le responde que.

Si amo a Serena después de que la vi siendo tan fuerte y valiente empecé a verla de una forma diferente en cada batalla me fui sintiendo más y más raro hasta que después de pensarlo mucho decidí que la amaba- Ash

Delia con el corazón en las manos empezó una batalla de miradas en contra de Serena y Ash se fue tan rápido como pudo de ahí pues el ambiente era de color negro y violeta tan pesado que se sentía presionado por cuatro pareces y le dio las gracias a Arceus de que le mando a el prof. Oak todos su pokemones antes de llegar a Su casa ero se había dejado a Pikachu pues a el no le gusta entrar a s pokebola.

Después de unos 30 segundos Ash se lleva a Pikachu de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que empiecen a volar cuchillos por todos lados.

Lo siento Pikachu pero tenemos que irnos de casa un momento vamos con los otros pokemons nos deben estar esperando- Ash

Pika Pikachu pika (si porque tu madre y serena están que se matan como un par de seviper y zangoose)-pikachu

No entendí muy bien amigo pero creo que se lo que estás diciendo parecen seviper y zangoose peleando hasta la muerte.

Con una gota estilo anime Pikachu asintió y los dos se dirigieron al laboratorio de pueblo paleta.

Bien ya llegamos es hora de ver a mis pokemon.-dijo Ash con cara de pervertido acordándose de Bayleef y muk sus pokemones mas cariñosos

Pika Pika Pikachu pika (ya se volvió a acordar de Bayleef desde que te uso eso no dejas de soñar verdad)- Pikachu

Ash entro y el primero en recibirlo fue muk.

Muuukkk Muk Muk (entrenador ha vuelto de sus viajes).

Jajajajaj ya Muk se que me extrañas pero ya volví por tiempo indefinido pues aun creo que me falta para llegar a ser un maestro pokemon pero quiero descansar de tantos viajes que te parece si te bajas antes de que me envenenes como las otras veces y vas a saludar a pikachu.-Ash

El pokemon obedeció se bajó de su entrenador y fue a abrazar a Pikachu igual que con su entrenador pero como Pikachu es tan pequeño lo cubrió por completó.

Pika Pikashshagdfgahgdaasgsdfhgjafjghdf)(no porquesahgfdghkasgdsfddsaf)-pikachu

Mientras saludaba al profesor Samuel Oak. Sintió un latigazo en la espalda y era nada más y nada menos que Bayleef, la cual lo saludaba con lo que más le excita el sadomasoquismo.

Bay Bay Bay Bayleef (Mi mi mi entrenador)-Bayleef.

Hola bayleef yo también te extrañe- Ash algo sonrojado pues sabía lo que significaba ese latigazo.

Bayleef Bayleef Bayleef (asi que me dejas sola y te vas a cumplir tus sueños y no me llevas no perrita pues tendrás tu castigo esta noche)- dice Bayleef con la cara sonrojada mientras que Ash mas sonrojado aun sabe lo que le espera esta noche en su cuarto.

Mientras con Serena y Delia.

Se escuchó hasta el último madrazo dado por ambas y mostrando mucha carne pues la batalla había sido feroz y ya no tenían ropa.

Senera Descripción para nosotros: Serena tenía el cabello color miel con un escote talla b, seguido de un cuerpo holgado hasta la cintura conde se podían apreciar sus robustas y hermosas piernas y glúteos de formas sensuales todavía tenía gracias a Dios la ropa interior su pechos estaban rojos pero todavía se veía lo rosado de sus pezones blanca piel hasta mas no poder tenia labial de color rojo y una hermosa cadena de Arceus en su cuello.

Delia Descripción para nosotros: Tenia el cabello color castaño con franjas negras lo que delataba el tinte tenía un gran y vigoroso escote talla DD media de la cintura hasta abajo unos increíbles 90 75 90 mientras su mirada se centró en Serena que medía 70 60 80.

Su color de piel canela estaban más que limpios ya que gracias a Arceus llevaba unas bragas de color rojo sensual mientras que serena llevaba unas bragas de color negro obscuro Delia tenía una cadena Con un pepitero de Ash y ella en un parque sin el padre de Ash el cual está desaparecido quien sabe dónde.

Luego después de 30 segundos de haber terminado de pelear se dieron cuenta de que Ash se había ido al laboratorio porque se tomó el tiempo de dejarles una carta que decía "me voy a el lab del profesor las dejo con su cosas "las amo" con esto las muy sonrojadas mujeres se vistieron lo más rápido posible y en unos 2 minutos ya veían a Ash en el laboratorio siendo atropellado por sus 30 Tauros en forma de saludo y sus otros pokemones batallando para entrenar un poco.

 **Bien acá dejo el capítulo porque me duele la mano como verán las cosas empiezan con buen pie nos damos cuenta de que Ash es un Sadomasoquista que le gusta que su Bayleef le dé duro y como sabemos Oak no pasa por alto esta relación pokemon entrenador así que los estudia muy de cerca.**

 **Chicas hasta ahora.**

 **Serena: 16,5 años (70 Kg)**

 **Delia: 36 años (79 Kg)**

 **Bayleef: Segunda evolución de la cadena de tres (15.8 Kg) (1.2 Mtr).**

 **Como verán ya aparecieron mas chicas del harem incluí a la madre de Ash como para darle ese toque pervertido del que todos ya sabemos gracias me encantaría que apoyaran la visión de este entrenador pokemon AserisGamer con un añadido a favoritos y con muestras de visiones que serán tomadas en cuenta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos y pido disculpas por las imágenes que haya plasmado en las personas y espero que perdonen a este joven y pervertido autor el cual necesitaba liberar algo de estrés para poder comenzar a escribir enserio, bien como ya sabrán he creado un mundo imaginario donde los pokemones pueden tener relaciones con su amos y todo eso bien comenzaremos después de la llegada de Ash a pueblo paleta y esta ves las cosas serán diferentes todavía existe Delphox y añadiré a Bayleef acá en la historia todos serán muy amigables y busco gente que tenga experiencia en relatos del tipo erótico pero que no llegue a las escenas de sexo empedernido a las que llegue en el tercer episodio.**

 **Además quedamos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Con Bayleef que ya sabemos lo que hará con Ash en la noche pues nuestro protagonista es algo masoquista y le gustan los latigazos pongámonos en sintonía y olvidemos lo de la noche para no olvidar que me fui por las ramas ya saben primero liberas un poco de lo que tienes en la cabeza y luego si escribes seriamente.**

(Antes que nada quiero decir que soy un laberalista radical y defensor de los derechos de la mujer por tanto esta escena solo cuenta como lo que he visto en series animadas y películas que es más o menos lo que se ve la esposa en la concina y el esposo en la sala leyendo un libro o algo, añado que Gardevoir no es la esposa es la ayudante de concina de su maestro por cual lo hace por voluntad propia).

Bien antes que nada la renuncia de derecho de autor que me tiene hasta los cojo... Perdón.

Yo AserisGamer como tal renuncio a los derechos de autor pues los personajes y nombres usados en este escrito tienen patentes completas por la compañía

Ya por tanto son sus creaciones y yo solo las uso para la historia.

3\. Un capítulo de disculpas.

Bien después de estos eventos acontecidos nos encontramos en la casa del narrador el cual tiene una Gardevoir que se encuentra haciendo la comida mientras el narrador asease " yo" nos va a contar una historia.

Bien mis amigos nos encontramos en pueblo paleta en el Laboratorio del profesor Oak en el cual Ash estaba saludando a todos sus demás pokemon y pues las dos mujeres que se habían quedado en casa llegaron para la cena por el regreso de Ash.

(Anuncio algo antes que nada tengo un espíritu de científico que me impide proseguir sin decir lo que el profesor está haciendo a los pokemones nuevos pues yo creo que los que tengan el mismo espíritu sabrán e lo que hablo)

Mientras con el profesor Oak. Tenía guantes de látex y todo tipo de cosas para ver la anatomía pokemon hasta el último hueso con rayos X claro.

Hooo así que eso es eso y esto es esto que hermosura de pokemones tienen muy buenas capacidades tanto psíquicas como motrices-Oak con ojos de estrella en los ojos.

Los pokemones estaban tranquilos pues sabían que no les quería hacer daño solo quería examinarlos detenidamente.

Todo iba muy bien Ash estaba feliz Serena estaba aún más feliz de ver a su compañera lustrosa como siempre y ver al amor de su infancia divertirse con sus compañeros la madre de Ash Delia estaba que se acostaba a dormir pues se había tomado una tasa de e de jazmín así que pasadas las 10:00 pm decidieron dejar a todos los pokemones en el terreno de Oak el cual ya quería también descansar todos con sueño pero Bayleef insistió en acompañar a su entrenador a casa y este se dejó llevar pues había tenido un dia pesado y se quedó dormido plácidamente.

Mientras tanto en unas regiones más alejadas había unas personitas las cuales querían saber de su amado Ash así que decidieron visitarlo.

Ash llego a casa fue recostado en cama por Bayleef la cual al verlo dormir también se recostó a su lado como en los viejos tiempos y su amigo Pikachu se había quedado en el laboratorio pues Oak insistió en hacerle exámenes físicos a primera hora mañana.

Pueblo paleta estaba más que tranquilo no había un alma en la calle pero habría mucho ruido en la noche ya que serena había preparado una deliciosa forma de darle a su amado novio algo que ella estaba guardando solo para el.

Esperemos que Ash tenga hambre esta noche porque lo que le tengo preparado le va a gustar-dijo Serena yendo al cuartó de Ash el cual dormía plácidamente con su amiga al lado.

12:00 m.

Olle…pshhh…Ash…puedes venir un momento te he preparado un bocadillo nocturno-Decía serena con cara sonrojada.

Ya voy amor espera un momento-dijo Ash un poco somnoliento dejando a Bayleef de u lado para no irla a despertar.

Bajaron las escaleras muy despacio pues la madre de Ash seguía despierta en su cuarto se oía un poco de ruido pero no le prestaron atención.

Llegaron a la cocina y se dispusieron a sentarse en la mesa en la cual había unas velas y unas deliciosas tartas de bayas cidra esas tan ricas que hace serena Ash estaba que no podía creérselo con un vino blanco de pliosjert de la cosecha del 68 de Delia la cual se lo había dado a Serena como un favor pues Serena quería a Ash para si misma esta noche.

Bien Ash esta es una delicia especial solo para ti me pase unas horas haciéndolas pues la preparación es complicada así que mejor te las comes suave y disfrutas su delicioso sabor-dijo Serena al ver a su amado Ash con ojos en forma de pastel.

Gracias por la comida-dijo Ash y empezó con el tenedor a sacar un poco de esa Tarta que tanto le apetecía y empezó a saborearla de la forma más sensual posible para Serena la cual no podía creérselo Ash estaba comiendo suave.

Hummm… delicioso-dijo Ash lamiendo sensualmente la tarta poniendo a Serena con los pelos de punta.

"parece que Ash está con deseos carnales esta noche así como en el hotel hace unos meses"-pensó Serena roja como una baya tomate.

Hummm… Amor esto está más que delicioso-Ash

G…Gr…Gracias Amor-Serena

Pero tengo un poco de Hambre para esta noche-Ash

Serena no tienes ganas de hacer algo mas esta noche-Ash dice a Serena la cual Asiente con fuerza al ver que su amado Ash tiene más hambre para esta noche.

Así que serena se prepara para la noche con un disfraz muy erótico de un Lopunny y Ash saca unos látigos de quien sabe dónde y le dice a Serena.

Amor sabes lo que quiero para esta noche verdad-Ash

Serena con cara de lujuria le dice que si y lo prepara en la sala de torturas sexuales con el simple hecho de bajar un palanca escondida en el armario de las paredes salen los instrumentos más sensuales de todo el mundo y Serena mas sorprendida que nunca le pregunta a Ash.

Amor porque tienes todas estas cosas-Serena

Que a no son mías son e mi madre me contó que ella azotaba a sus novia incluyendo mi padre creo que el sado viene de familia-Ash

O.o puso cara Serena al saber la verdad detrás de esos objetos pero no se contuvo y toda la noche se escucharon los gemidos de ambos siendo que con los azotes de Serena y los azotes de Ash se les quito la lujuria.

Al día Siguiente.

Tocan a la puerta-Delia

Ash puedes abrir por favor-Delia

Mi madre esta de un humor un poco más robusto hoy no crees Serena-Ash

Pero apenas abre la puerta aparece ni más ni menos que la amiga de Ash de Altomare la cual al verlo le dio un beso en la boca tan apasionado como la misma serena se lo daría un noche de verano a la luz de la luna pero justo en ese momento Ash cae al suelo con Bianca en brazos y serena sale de la cocina para ver a su novio besarse con otra chica.

AAASSSSHHHH….-grita serena la cual pone cara de matar a la otra chica.

Pero Bianca se despega de Ash para ver a Serena con una línea de sliba en la boca y algo de la suculentocidad le traspaso a Ash que sabía que le iban a dar un regaño de unas proporciones.

Bi..Bi..Bianca-dice Ash el cual estaba perplejo pero la misma Bianca responde a su amado moviendo la cabeza y con telepatía.

"no Ashito bonito Precioso mi amor no soy Bianca soy Latias he venido a buscarte para que seamos pareja"-Dice cambiando de forma y volviendo a ser un pokemon

La…Latias te extrañe-dice reconfortando a la pobre de Latios la cual estaba exhausta por el viaje

Que sucede aquí alguien me puede explicar-Serena

Después de un tiempo más o menos una hora Ash le cuenta a Serena todo lo ocurrido en Altomare y el y Latias entonces Serena después de la explicación dijo.

Ósea Latias que básicamente estas enamorada de mi Ash y quieres ser su pareja y tu hermano Latios no te lo impidió y ahora estas acá dándole besos a mi novio-dice Serena con ganas de matar a los dos.

"como que tu novio Ash que significa eso he oído hablar a Bianca de eso pero no entiendo de amucho las costumbres humanas-Latias

Ha si bien Latias tu sabes que hay parejas y todo eso verdad ahora mismo dijiste que querías ser mi pareja pues es casi lo mismo en los humanos-Ash

"ósea que eres pareja de esta humana y ella te reclama como suyo"-Latias

Más o menos-Ash

"No mi Ashito querido ay está en una relación con una humana pero yo pensé que ni Misty ni nadie se atrevería a decirle eso a mí Ashi"-Latias

Ash quien es Misty-Serena

Ella me acompaño durante mucho tiempo en mis viajes por las primeras regiones que visite-Ash

Deberíamos visitarlos lo mismo digo de mi compadre el alma Brock quien fu el que me enseño el amor de las mujeres-Ash

Bien chicas vamos a hacer algo está bien como todo hombre me encantaría tener dos mujeres en mi vida y a las dos las amo por tanto propongo que si se quieren quedar se deben llevar bien ok-Ash

"está bien Ashito querido"-Latias

Después de pensárselo un rato detenidamente Serena.

Si pero con una condición que si llegan más chicas Ash decida con quien se quedara ok eso incluye a Bayleef que esta hay al lado de las escaleras echa piedra desde hace unos 25 minutos-Serena

Bayleef… O no que paso compañera estas bien-Ash preocupado por Bayleef que al ver a su entrenador se lanza hacia el a darlo un fuerte abrazo y unas lamidas en el cuello en forma de bezos.

Jejeje ya amiguita mes Haces cosquillas-Ash

Bay Bay Bayleef Bay (porque te estabas besando con esa pokemon me dejaras atrás como lo asistes cuando te fuiste a tus demás viajes no quiero volver a perderte)-Bayleef con lágrimas en los ojos se levanta de encima de su entrenador el cual le dice que todo estará bien que no se ira y que siempre estará al lado de todas.

Pero yo creo que esta noche no durare mucho encima de la cama con ellas porque creo que eso que siento en la espalda son celos-Ash preocupado porque las otras dos tanto Serena como Latias están que matan a la pokemon tipo planta que le saca la lengua detrás de su entrenador.

EN ESE CASO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ENTRAR A LA RELACION ME OLLERON NIÑOS-Delia desde la cocina les grita poniendo a los jóvenes contra la pared

MAMA PERO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO-Ash

Que no quiero quedarme atrás mientras ellas disfrutan de ti y me aceptas o te saco de casa como lo use con tu padre-Delia dice desde el portón de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano y una mirada tan tranquila como las aguas de un lago.

Resignado nuestro héroe Ash asiente antes de que le corten la virilidad y va a su habitación a pensarlo mejor.

Bien chicas creo que debemos hacer un calendario de quien pasara el día con mi hijo en la semana está bien-Delia con un calendario en la mano y un lapicero.

SIIII-gritan las dos chicas tanto Serena como Latias.

Mientras que Bayleef decidió decir.

Bay Bay (adiós adiós)- y se fue a recostar con su maestro el cual ya estaba más cansado que otra cosa.

"Bien creo que a Bayleef solo le interesa estar a su lado parece que no lo quiere perder"-dice Latias y las mujeres se alegran porque no sea rival por el amor de su amado Ash y comienzan con la división de los días.

 **Bien hasta acá el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado la primera escena Sado maso de la serie.**

 **He optado por no llevarlo a los extremos y tomarme mi tiempo para que el harem sea logrado dé la mejor manera.**

 **Y bien las chicas del harem hasta ahora incluyendo a Bayleef**

 **Serena: 16,5 años (70 Kg)**

 **Delia: 36 años (79 Kg)**

 **Bayleef: Segunda evolución de la cadena de tres (15.8 Kg) (1.2 Mtr).**

 **Latias: Pokemon legendario (** **40,0 kg) (1.4 Mtr).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y bien comencemos con esto ya el tercer episodio fue algo sukulento sin llegar a las escenas de sexo porque no, creo que es muy rápido poner sexo así como de la nada iremos despacio esperen el capítulo 10 huy que zuculento será eso.**

 **Bien ya sin más comencemos con el derecho de autor que me tiene hasta la poll…cof…cof perdón es que hay un humo raro en la sala quien está haciendo esto pregunte entre la neblina.**

 **Si preguntas quien está haciendo esto yo te contestare para proteger al mundo de la perversión y para librar los males de nuestra nación para llegar más lejos que las estrellas soy jessie y yo james el equipo rocket viaja a la velocidad de la luz da todo lo que tengas o prepárate para luchar meowth así es.**

 **Equipo rocket que le hacen a mi Gardevoir-Aseris**

 **Gar gar Gardevoir (maestro sálveme)-Gardevoir**

 **Nidoking yo te elijo-Aseris**

 **Nidoookinggg rugió mi pokemon mientras yo le di la orden usa estampida para acercarte y usa megacuerno.**

 **Nidooookingggg (a la orden)-Nidoking**

 **Dando un fuerte pisotón corrió rápidamente poniendo su cuerpo en posición de batalla y dándole un poder de color blanco a su cuerno salto y pincho el globo del equipo rocket el cual sin más exploto y callo al suelo liberando a Gardevoir de las garras de esa máquina.**

 **Se ven enojados-James**

 **Creo que deberíamos retirarnos- meowth**

 **No sean cobardes queremos esa Gardevoir porque es la pokemon que más ama él y además es muy fuerte sería bueno añadirla al equipo no creen** **Gourgeist, Wobbuffet salgan - Jessie**

 **El día que eso pase yo ya no estaré en este mundo me oyeron-Aseris**

 **Gar Gardevoir Gar Gar (no digas esas cosas que me haces llorar)-Gardevoir.**

 **Nidoking nido Nidoking (hay vas de nuevo sabes que es un humano compórtate como pokemon y sigue sus instrucciones)-Nidoking**

 **Ya tranquilos chicos luego hablamos de eso pero por ahora Nidoking picotazo Gardevoir psíquico.**

 **Se escuchó una fuerte explosión de la cual ni Wobbuffet ni Gourgeist pudieron escapar chocando con el globo que estaba en el suelo y haciendo una fuerte explosión.**

 **Mientras se alejan le mando un beso a Jessie diciéndole que la vería después y ella con corazones en los ojos dice ya versas que si cariño.**

 **Mientras meowth, James, Wobbuffet y Gourgeist se alejan volando diciendo el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez…**

 **Bien chico puedes volver a tu pokebola o quieres que saque a Nidoqueen para que se vallan a hacer cosas al bosque pillín.**

 **Con la cara roja Nidoking acepta mi oferta y entro a la casa por el portón que está totalmente destruido saco una pokebola y la lanzo diciendo ven aquí.**

 **Nidoqueennn dijo la pokemon que salió y vio a su pareja y fueron a dar un paseo por el bosque mientras yo y Gardevoir volvíamos a casa a reparar el portón.**

" **maestro no quiero volver a oírlo hablar de su muerte no quiero perderlo"-Gardevoir**

 **Lo sé pero tequila siempre estaré a tu lado no importa que- le igo yo a mi Gardevoir la cual se sonroja al verme.**

" **lo quiero maestro"-Gardevoir**

 **Yo también te quiero-AserisGamer**

Me cree un antagonista completico con el narrador no ósea yo mientras tanto porque no vemos la vida de nuestro héroe Ash con sus 4 chicas de las cuales sus parejas Serena y Latias pelean a muerte por quien le da la cucharada de comida a Ash.

4\. Una semana entera.

Bueno pongámonos en tema pues ha pasado una semana desde que Latias llego a la casa de Ash y han pasado los siguientes desastres.

Ash se puso como loco en la cama pues Latias se convirtió en una fiera después de ver lo que Serena le hacía por las noches.

Serena tuvo que amarrar a la madre de Ash a una silla para que no cometiera incesto con su hijo que estaba más asustado que el papa después de que un niño pequeño dijera una palabrota en una asamblea de cardinales en el vaticano.

Latias hizo volar a Ash con ella y se lo quería llevar a Altomare para allí llevar acabo el ritual de casamiento pokemon humano y pudieran consumar su amor con un huevo a lo cual serena uso a Delphox la cual con mucho gusto la bajo de las nubes.

El Prof. Oak se le fue la mano con Pikachu y este uso cola eléctrica con el pobre humano.

Llegan unas nuevas chicas al harem no espoileo a esta sección porque son solo los anuncios antes del Yuri.

Llega una chica "Loli" para los loliconeros del fanfic y sí que tiene apetitos sexuales esta niña. (#quesejodalaONUqueremoslolisysejoden) aclaro que tiene más de 18 años o no XD

Pasamos de olicon al Yuri con las nuevas chicas del harem Yuri no espileo.

Final de la semana y de un trabajo que seguramente lo subiré el viernes XD

1). La vida es buena.

Era de noche pues había pasado una tarde tranquila nuestro entrenador ya estaba despierto viendo como sus pokemones peleaban para practicar y mantener la forma.

Serena y Delia estaban haciendo la Cena mientras que Latias practicaba sus transformaciones mas eróticas primero se hizo invisible y luego de la nada recordó que había visto a su querido y muy amado Ashi viendo unos animes eroges de chicas monstruo que les gustaba "pisarle la cola a su humano" o eso fue lo que dijo Ash cuando esta le pregunto que veía y recordando que la que mas le gustaba a su amado era la chica "Lamia" a la cual llamaba MMia-sama sea lo que signifique asi que se convirtió en lo que ella recordaba y apareció.

Mia-sama ha hecho su puesta en escena- dijo Latias y apareció una figura que nadie se esperaba.

Primero sonó el himno de monster musume no iru nichijou y apareció una chica de pecho copa DD con un cuerpo holgado en una blusa de color amarillo orejas rojas y bien contorneadas a lo que bajaba un trasero de talla 95 con una falda de color verde corta y una larga pero fuerte cola de color rojo que combinaba con las manchas en su cara dando como resultado una Lamia solo que sus ojos no eran de color ámbar sino más bien de un color rojo como la misma Latias los tenia.

Recordando las palabras de Mia en el show de T.V que para ella no tiene ningún sentido dijo lo siguiente.

Ahora Darin-kun no podrá resistirse-Dile Latias-sama con cara de que quiera muchas cosas esta noche.

Y arrastrando su cuerpo se acerca a su Ashito el cual ya se estaba despidiendo de sus pokemon y estos al ver que se acercaba Latias como diciéndoles váyanse rápido para que me vea en esta forma.

A lo cual sus pokemon solo se fueron de ahí y cuando Ash volteo a ver Latias dijo

Darin-sama estoy lista para esta noche-Latias

Mi Mii Mii Miia-samaaaaaa-Ash con cara de comer algo salta encima de ella y la besa a mas no poder con lujuria en las zonas más erógenas alcanzadas por una mano humana.

Mientras Ash chupaba los pechos de Latias esta Gemía suavemente para que las otras mujeres que estaban en casa no se dieran cuanta de la acción que estaba ocurriendo en el patio al lado del bosque.

Ashi Ash Ashito-Latias

A…A..A..Ash te amo quiero ser tuya esta noche pero no puedo hacerlo con taguó acá afuera hay algunas criaturas que nos están viendo con celos-Latias refiriéndose a los arbustos que se movía.

Está bien Darin-sama entremos a la habitación de la casa ya sabes la Habitación del sexo-Latias

Señalando la casa la cual estaba alumbrada entraron despacio he intentaron llegar a la habitación de la lujuria pero había alguien esperando para ayudarles unos 30 segundos pasaron y lograron llegar a la habitación sin que nadie sospechara bueno casi nadie ya que Serena se dio cuenta de la forma de Una Lamia de 1.73 metros de altura con una cola de 3 metros de lardo por toda la casa rondando así que decidió que le preguntaría y eso hizo.

Oye Latias porque tienes esa forma-Serena

Se Se Serena y como sabes que soy yo-Latias

Pues es muy fácil la única cambia formas de la casa eres tu-Serena

Ha Ha Ha-decía en forma de protesta Latias pero

Quieres hacer algo esta noche con Ash verdad-Serena

Lo sabes-Latias

Es obvio si no mal recuerdo Ash tiene sueños húmedos con esa personaje de anime-Serena

Es que quiero que Ash me haga mujer esta noche eso está mal-Latias

No pero como acordamos tú lo tendrás por el día de hoy así que haz lo que quieras con. Él la que me preocupa es Delia que no sé qué hace en su cuarto pero no suena nada bien.

Bien es hora Darin-kun nos dieron permiso-Dice Latias haciendo que el animal de Ash salga de sus ropajes y se la lleve como un simio a una banana a la cámara del amor.

Mientras que Ash se divierte Serena se relaja en la cama de la habitación de Ash con Bayleef que se quería ir a ver a su maestro pues escuchaba gemidos y un líquido que caía al suelo pero por las reglas impuestas y aceptadas por todas no podía hacer nada.

Y así Ash aulló toda la noche haciendo a si Compañera "Latias" alias Miia-sama feliz como perdiz y así llegamos a esta escena.

Vemos a Latias con sus pechos siendo masajeados con fuerza y a Ash tomando a su compañera con los ojos en forma de corazón diciendo Miia-sama quero hacerte mía esta noche, Latias no podía resistirse más y se dejó llevar por la lujuria de su compañero el cual tenía una energía muy capaz para toda la noche. Entre gemidos y amores Ash fue libreando más y más su cuerpo hasta que no pudo más y (censura-chan salvaje aparece son un cartel que dice si quieren la versión sin censura esta saldrá a las 48 horas de haber sido publicado este capítulo en una emisión especial por youtube el canal es: channel/UClcCbdbFwm1LtLVFND1Uf7w )

(Notas del autor: bien pues debido a mi buen amigo no debo de subir de nuevo contenido eroge debido a las políticas entonces ya que es así quiero que sepan que subiré un video alusivo a esta serie con el link de descarga en mega para los que quieran descargarlo)

Después de haber pasado una noche muy ajetreada nuestro héroe Ash termino exhausto y Latias salió de la habitación feliz como una lombriz en tierra mojada volviendo a la normalidad con algo que goteaba desde su parte inferior la cual limpio rápidamente antes de que le dieran algo..

Aaaaah que buena noche no Ashito tenías mucha energía para ser tan joven estuviste maravilloso-Latias algo sonrojada bueno un poco más de lo que es.

Gra Gracias Latias amor-Ash con cara negra y más seco que una lechuga sin agua durante días se arrastra a la concina y saca un polvo de proteínas agua una baya meloc y 50 miligramos de testosterona.

Los mete a la licuadora los licua a máxima velocidad añadiéndole un vaso de agua cada 2 minutos después de 10 minutos de licuefacción lo pone en una tasa muy grande y le añade la testosterona en liquido lo revuelve bien.

Hasta el fondo-Ash tomándose el vaso completo de una sola bocanada.

Perfecto volví a la normalidad-Ash con la cara y el cuerpo de una chocolatina y los brazos y piernas de hércules vuelven a la vida.

Ooooo pero que es esa receta –Latias preguntando pues Serena y las demás están dormidas ya que es muy temprano más o menos las 6:00 am

Es la vieja receta de mi padre para después de una noche de locura la llamo Lifet Gordorut solo para hombres marca registrada de donde crees que mi madre recibe su cheque semanal tan grande, el dinero no crece en los árboles.

Ooooo-Latias con cara de asombro.

Pasaron las horas y las demás despertaron bajaron y olían algo extraño en la cocina Ash charlando con Latias como si fueran marido y mujer haciendo el desayuno.

Cuando terminaron de servir llamaron a las chicas las cuales aparecieron con cara roja y feliz al ver a Ash y a Latias tan cercanos menos Serena ella quiere matar a su Rival solo había dos felices y eran Bayleef que solo quiere a su amo como Amo y Delia que aunque "quiere a su hijo" sabe que es feliz con las demás.

Final del primer día.

2). El infierno de la madre.

Saliendo del desayuno Delia contenta de la vida se fue a bañar con su hijo pues hoy le tocaba estar con él y ya tenía todo el día planeado quería llevarlo a pueblo paleta a comprar unos "objetos" que ella misma describió como "Salubres "bien hijo es hora de bañarnos como hacíamos antes y Ash intento resistirse pero su compañera Bayleef lo amarro como le gusta a Ash le puso un aparato de color rojo en la boca y se lo llevo al baño junto con delia que ya estaba quitándose la ropa para bañarse son su hijo.

Contrario a lo que Ash creía que le harían en el baño delia le tallo la espalda con su pecho mientras su compañera Bayleef lo enjabonaba delicadamente las partes más obscuras y erógenas de Ash el cual daba pequeños gemidos de satisfacción pero sabía que no le querían hacer daño pero mientras su madre empieza a bajar a el trasero de Ash el cual con el agua caliente siente como su madre le talla todo el cuerpo y ella le pide que le haga lo mismo entonces cambia de posición y Bayleef es limpiada por Delia la cual al mismo tiempo recibe una esponja en su espalda de parte de Ash y este la empina a tallar con calor en el cuerpo pero no pasan de ahí después del baño salen todos juntos y dicen.

Que buen baño-Ash, Delia y Bayleef con algo de calor y muy sonrojados salen del baño

Ash ya tengo tus ropas para nuestra cita ya sabes lo que pasara esta noche verdad A-M-O-R-Delia

Ash se pone frio como un iceberg pero no le presta atención ya que se planifico que delia no cometiera incesto asi que las chicas ya sabían que hacer en esta situación.

Bayleef ya sabes qué hacer si mi madre se calienta en la noche ok-Ash susurrándole a su pokemon la cual solo da el gesto de entendido capitán.

(Bay Bay Bay Bayleef Bay Bay Bayleef) "si capitán no permitiré que su madre cometa un delito agraviado de incesto sin el permiso de la corte marcial de chicas)-Bayleef

Ya pasada una media hora salen de sus habitaciones Ash tenía un traje de color negro con corbata roja pantalón de plancha negra y una rosa en color rojo en su bolsillo pecho y algo entre los pantalones que se levantaba de vez en cuando.

"que será lo que le habrá puesto mi mama a las sales de baño que me tiene tan duro"-Ash preguntándose a si mismo porque el muerto de sus pantalones estaba que no podía de la alegría

Mejor me hago la bebida especial de papa esperemos aun tener testosterona en la nevera sino pues el hidratante es más fuerte ya pasada la hora Delia salió de su habitación con un vestido hermoso.

Era de color rojo carmesí con linajes transversales naranjas una rosa en el cabello y un sostén copa DD con una licra de color rojo que cubría su Trasero talla 48 que parece que se hizo más grande dos guantes en las muñecas de color blanco y un colla de perlas Biscuirte que le regalo el padre de Ash.

Ash no encontró testosterona para el hidratante especial no será que su madre lo uso en las sales de baño pero no le presto mucha atención a que su "amigo pequeño" estaba más que duro para la noche pero su madre al denotar como su hijo estaba que le explotaba la parte inferior así que dijo.

"Valla Valla el amiguito de mi hijo esta que se sale de sus pantalones será que si podre esta noche hacer algo con mi hijo"-Delia pensando poniendo cara de pervertida

Bien Ash quiero que vengas hoy con migo a un restaurante está bien-Delia tomándolo de la mano como pareja llevándoselo.

Bien nos vemos mis amores-Ash lanzando un beso dejando las chicas con el corazón en la mano.

Adiós cariño-las chicas deseándole buena suerte denotando el bulto que tiene entre las piernas.

Bien Ash hoy tendremos una cita en un restaurante elegante, iremos a dar un paseo y regresaremos ok más o menos a las 10:00 de la noche.

Ok-Ash con la cara azul viendo a su madre con cara de querer hacer algo más en la noche.

Bien después de una cita muy romántica y que la gente miraba raro pues era pueblo paleta y todos se conocía fueron a un hotel donde un mayordomo estaba esperando con las llaves de la habitación que había sido arreglada el día anterior por Delia.

Maadre que hacemos aquí-Ash preguntando porque no habían vuelto a casa sino a un hotel en una habitación las exactamente la numero 30 donde había de todo tipo de aparatos de tortura.

No nada solo pasaremos las últimas dos horas torturándonos sexualmente como lo hacía con tu padre hace rato que no lo hago estoy algo oxidada pero me vale madres vamos-Delia entrando a la habitación con su hijo y la cara roja y saliva de pervertida y su hijo intentando llamar a las chicas pero no salían las llamadas.

Acá no hay señal Ash Ahora ponte en la cama y quítate los pantalones y no intentes escarpar bien-Delia poniéndole llave a la puerta y lanzando la llave hasta su sostén.

Entro al baño y salió en 3 segundos bañada vestida y con un revelador traje de masoquista con riatas y cuerdas de tortura.

Bien ahora haremos esto hasta que me digas Okaa-samaaaaa y lo grites a los 4 vientos ahora-Delia colocando en posición a Ash y amarrándolo a las 4 esquinas de la cama con su hijo el cual estaba que no se la creía todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para un plan de contingencia de su madre la cual no hacía sino mirar el muñeco de su parte inferior que estaba que explotaba.

"ya lo quiero acá adentro pero sería incesto no puedo hacerlo además es menor de edad, pero Serena y Latias ya le quito la poca virginidad que quería yo que puedo hacer ya se lo torturare hasta que me hable de todo lo que hizo con las chicas"-Delia pensando mientras cogía un aparato de choques eléctricos.

Mientras en la casa de Delia

Chicas porque no regresan estoy preocupada-Serena preguntándole a las demás chicas las cuales solo esperaban la llamada de Ash ansiosas pero nada pasa no será que.

Viendo un papel que había en una mesa de pago de una pieza de hotel.

O no no no no puedo creérmelo chicas vamos-Serena diciéndole las demás que llegaran rápido al hotel de donde salió la factura y cerraron con llave la puerta poniendo un cartel que decía volveremos en 2 horas.

Salieron corriendo dejando una estela de humo al estilo anime y llegaron al hotel en 5 minutos ya eran las 11:05 minutos llagaron corriendo a donde el portero del hotel el cual les dijo que la habitación estaba siendo usada por dos personas las chicas subieron a la habitación por el ascensor ya que se encontraba en el 3 piso del hotel de 5 pisos y llegaron a la habitación 30 se escuchaban latigazos y gemidos de parte de Ash Okaaa-samaaa.

Las chicas con la cara entre roja, negra, morada, azul y amarilla creando un nuevo color en el espectro de colores del arcoíris el cual le daremos nombre después intentaron abrir una puerta de madera de caoba de 3000 pokedolares la cual no se atrevían a derribar por el precio tan grande que tenía pero no tuvieron más opción.

Latias usa un ataque para derribar la puerta-Serena le dio la orden a la pokemon la cual ataco la puerta que resistió 3 ataque s de a pokemon legendaria que no podía creérselo.

"Que madera más dura"-Latias

Por algo cuesta 3000 pokelitos Latias es de caoba *cof* *Cof*-Serena intentando despejar el humo de su cara.

Bayleef usando hojas navaja disperso el humo y no podía creerse lo que veía.

Tanto Serena, Latias y Bayleef no podían creerse que su amado Ash estuviera siendo torturado por su madre la cual estaba encima de el con un helado en la boca y un atuendo que no cubría nada más que su parte abdominal.

Pe…pe…pe…pero que estás haciendo-Serena

"no puedo creer que la madre de mi amado Ash quiera algo así con su hijo"-Latias

Bayleef (porque)-Bayleef

Hay ya cálmense sabían que yo quería esto desde que se empezaron a juntar como las pretendientes de mi hijo y que no se hable más quiero que me cuente todo lo que le hicieron ya que él lo recuerda al 100%.

Poniéndose en posición voltea a su hijo de forma que la virilidad levanta y (censura-chan aparece por motivos legales que acepte con ya saben lo que deben hacer para obtener la versión sin censurar)

Después de unos ajetreados 30 minutos Serna amarra a la madre de Ash la cual estuvo a tan solo 3 milímetros de cometer incesto ilegal frente a 3 testigos oculares la pone en una silla y la amarran con el látigo de Bayleef.

Ash ya suelto y vestido le da las gracias a las chicas pagan los 7500 pokedolares de depósito acordado más los 2000 del asiento que se llevan con la madre de Ash vestida de suripanta hacia la casa sin mostrar a la pobre de Delia que no podía de la vergüenza de que la sacaran de un hotel 5 estrellas de esa forma cubriéndose la cara para que no le reconocieran el rostro.

Ya en la casa pasadas las 12:00 de la noche las chicas incluyendo delia reciben una sorpresa pues la madre de Ash había comprado una cama para 30 la cual había sido traída desde kalos y quería remodelar la casa con el dinero de su hijo.

Viendo el pokedex de Ash se queda más que impresionada de ver una cifra con 12 ceros más exactamente .000 de pokedolares en la cuenta bancaria de la pokedex.

Oooooo por Arceus esta cifra sirve para comprar la construcción de una mansión será mas que suficiente-Delia mostrando los números.

Ash eres recontra archimegamillonario-Serena

"que es eso para que sirve"-Latias

Bayleef bey beyleef (santo Arceus Ash desde cuando eres tan rico)-Bayleef

Bien entonces envés de remodelar estas viejas paredes construiremos una casa para todos ok con las habitaciones para los nietos míos-Delia con un sueño en su cabeza se ve con más de 20 pequeños a su alrededor diciéndole Abuela.

Las chicas incluyendo las pokemon se pusieron rojas y decidieron hablar mañana de eso montaron la cama grande en la sala se dieron un baño con Ash y se acostaron a dormir tranquilamente.

No lo intentaron violar pero Ash se encerró en su cuartó en el armario a chupar dedo mientras se escuchaba a sus chicas intentando entrar a toda costa.

A la mañana siguiente Ash se levantó de la capa grande más seco que un repollo al sol se bañó para dejar de sentirse sucio por la violación de anoche y mientras que estaba en la tina del baño chupando dedo sentado con el chorro en la cabeza se acordó de tomar su multivitamínico sin testosterona porque ya se le había acabado así que hizo algo que nunca había hecho sus chicas estaban dormidas y aprovecho para olisquearlas un poco incluyendo a Bayleef que anoche fue la masoquista del año cogió un poco del aroma de la hoja de Bayleef y lo añadió a su batido con algo de leche de miltank y lo batió por 5 minutos mientras sus novias y su madre violadora incestuosa se empezaron a levantar se vistieron medio somnolientas y Delia preparo panqueques para el desayuno y así dimos termino con el segundo día de Ash.

3\. Unos días más tranquilos.

Latias comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo empezó a moverse en la mañana después del desayuno,

"me estoy calentando estoy empezando a entrar en calor o no esta sensación de nuevo lo bueno es que ya tengo un macho predeterminado"-Latias diciéndole a los demás junto con Bayleef estaban en el suelo con un líquido entre sus patas.

Latias volvió a su firma original y hablaba con Delia y Serena mientras Ash había sido sacado de la cocina con el desayuno en la mano por la escura de (charla de chicas).

Mientas en una cueva lejos de Ciudad Corona comienza a moverse una piedra la cual da como resultado la aparición de Zoroark o Minna para su hija la cual sale de dentro de su cabello y le pregunta que para donde se dirigen y ella le responde.

"vamos a buscar a Ash"-Zoroark

"porque"-Zorua

"porque ya no lo soporto más Ash es mi pareja ideal y ya entre en época de apareamiento"-Zoroark

"que es eso"-Zorua

"luego lo hablamos ahora vamos de visita a donde Ash"-Zoroark

"ok"-Zorua con cara inocente lo acepta.

Después de una media hora salieron de la cocina y fueron inmediatamente donde el profesor Oak.

Samuel estas necesitamos ayuda-Delia con Latias agarrada de una silla y Bayleef la cual está que no puede más quiere a un macho en este caso Ash su pareja escogida.

Cuando entraron con la llave de Delia al laboratorio ven que está un poco igual.

Los machos pokemon de Ash y otros de la zona están luchando entre sí para poder aparearse con las hembras de la zona eso incluye a Pikachu en la batalla pues este está que no puede más.

Las hembras están viendo la pelea para ver quién es el macho más fuerte de la zona si los pokemones de Ash o los pokemones salvajes en este caso los machos de Ash son: Estraraptor, Charizard, Pikachu, E.t.c

Pero después de una intensa batalla entre todos solo quedaron 10pokemones entre ellos el líder de la manada de tauros de Ash.

Mientras Ash veía como su pokemones batallaban según lo que explico Samuel.

Prof. Oak porque los machos batallan-Serena mientras Delphox estaba siendo sometida contra su voluntad pues su macho viril también era Ash.

Es una fácil respuesta estamos en temporada de apareamiento pokemon una época donde las hembras entran en calor y empiezan producir huevos los cuales deben ser fecundados por el macho más fuerte de la elección de la hembra en este caso los machos de la manada de Ash con los demás pokemon salvajes ya lucharon y fueron vencidos los de las praderas y algunos de la manada de Ash lo que quiere decir que va a volar fuego por todo lado mientras las hembras esperan al campeón de todos estará reñido pues Greninja, Pikachu, Tauros, Charizard y los demás son muy fuertes es una época de lucirse frente a las hembras y es muy pero muy peligroso usar pokemones en estado calor podrían incluso matar a su entrenador he irse a buscar hembras.

Ash se toca el cuello tragando saliva.

Tranquilo Ash tanto los machos como las hembras te consideran un preciado entrenador pero no intentes hacer nada con las hembras o te golpearan-Oak

Está bien profesor iré a ver las batallas chicos ustedes pueden-Ash dándole animos a sus pokemones.

Sentándose en un árbol ve que su Heracross baja de los árboles y empieza a dar batalla contra los demás.

Mientras dentro del laboratorio.

Bien es hora de una explicación sobre el comportamiento pokemon pero antes de eso atenderé la puerta que está tocando-Oak

Y se sorprende al ver a una Zoroark hembra la cual le habla telepáticamente.

"quiero ver a Ash e olido su fragancia de macho desde la cercanía donde esta quiero verlo ya dímelo humano"-Zoroark

Está en el patio viendo la batalla de sus pokemon por el territorio pero debería llamarlo mejor si no quieres que llegue en pedacitos ok las cosas están muy grabes allá afuera-Oak impresionado pero no tanto de ver un pokemon con habilidad telepática ya que es siniestro no es tan raro.

Bien pasa ya te lo llamo.

AAAAAASSSHHHH tienes visitas-Oak

Ya voy-Ash

Cuando entra es recibido por una mujer un poco mayor tal vez unos 30 años de edad pero se lleva una sorpresa cuando se da cuenta de que es una Zoroark disfrazada.

"hola Ash"-Dice Zoroark mostrando su forma.

Pero ya sin más se desmalla hasta 3 días.

En esos tres días llegaron más "visitas a donde se encuentras Ash en el hospital de una ciudad muy recordada por todos llamada Ciudad Azulona fue trasladado allí desde el pueblo porque había sufrido una baja de precio lo que le causo (inserte nombre del síntoma en las revisiones del capítulo porque no me acuerdo XD).

8). Despertar

Ash se levanta acordándose del sueño que le había dado.

Nos vemos dentro de la mete de Ash en donde aparece Arceus.

Hola Ash mi nombre es Arceus el pokemon creador del todo y todo lo que ves y oyes te he sumido en este profundo sueño para decirte que tu vida entrara en la fase del erotismo pues una de mis hijas más específicamente Mew quiere ir donde estas con su hermana Mewtow Yo creo que ya llegaron donde estas cuando vuelvas al mundo humano debes recordar que…

Ash ya despierto es recibido por todas las chicas que se unieron a su harem desde que durmió.

¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?-Ash

AASSSHHHH recibe un beso de todas las chicas te extrañamos pensamos que no regresarías.

¿Dónde estoy?-Ash

En un hospital de ciudad Azulona pensábamos que no volverías de tu letargo-Serena muy preocupada por su cariño y amor de la vida le da un beso de lengua antes de que este diga cualquier otra cosa.

Después de explicar la situación las chicas muy sonrojadas y molestas con Serena deciden llevarse a su amor a casa para que descansara.

Bien amor ahora somos tus cuidanderas y te y ayudaremos a recuperar tus fuerzas.

Bien chicas a organizar todo quiero ir a ver los planos de la casa de mi hijo que digo casa mansión querré decir-Delia

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Todas respondiendo y dando final a la semana.

 **Perdonen no haber podido presentar mejor a las nuevas integrantes del harem será en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Y bien las chicas del harem hasta ahora incluyendo a Bayleef**

 **Serena: 16,5 años (70 Kg)**

 **Delia: 36 años (79 Kg)**

 **Bayleef: Segunda evolución de la cadena de tres (15.8 Kg) (1.2 Mtr).**

 **Latias: Pokemon legendario (** **40,0 kg) (1.4 Mtr).**

 **Zoroark: (** **81,1 kg) (1.6 mtr)**

 **Zorua: (12.6 Kg) (0.7 M)**

 **Loli: caracteres desconocidos**

 **Hermana mayor: como les gustaría que apareciera en el siguiente episodio.**


	5. Descarga

este es un capitulo extra los cuales subiré con los Capítulos sin censura para que puedan verlos están en mi canal y acá esta el link del vídeo para que lo disfruten. watch?v=5Q037VUl3N4


	6. Chapter 5

**Bien es hora de seguir con esto primero que nada decirles que la mini historia del narrador seguirá vigente hasta que sienta que debo de terminar con el fanfic que va a ser que cuando acabe del fanfic sea en el capítulo No.150 así que tenemos para rato y ya sin más sigamos con el día del narrador.**

 _ **Narrador: hola a todos nos vemos de nuevo un mi humilde casa perdón que digo casa quiero decir mansión en los bosques tórridos de las montañas de kanto en conde mis miles de hectáreas de tierra y mis muchos pokemon vivimos en paz y armonía.**_

" _ **Hola a todos soy Gardevoir"-Gardevoir saluda a la cámara en señal de buenas amistades**_

" _ **Maestro puedo hablar con el público un momento"-Gardevoir mira sonrojada a su maestro el cual asiente.**_

" _ **Bien todos quiero que digan con migo las siguientes palabras hacia esa persona que esta hay parada rascándose la cabeza (como lo amo), Bien todos digan los siguiente a la cuenta de tres ok las palabras son maestro quiero que me lleve a un cita con usted"-Gardevoir mirando a la cámara y todos en sus casas con la cara sorprendida pues se lo va a decir delante de cientos de lectores del fic.**_

 _ **Gardevoir terminaste de hablar con el público tengo que contar la historia-Aseris dirigiéndose a su pokemon.**_

 _ **La pokemon le da algo de vergüenza pero dice.**_

" _ **todavía no he terminado maestro quiero decirle algo y todo el público debe de decirlo con migo sino no poder decirlo"-Gardevoir**_

" _ **maestro quiero que me lleve a una cita con usted"-Gardevoir Diciéndolo y Aseris que se pone más rojo que un tomate.**_

 _ **E…Es…Esta bien dónde quieres ir-Aseris Alias el presentador.**_

" _ **bi..Bien quiero ir a un parque romántico a comer un helado luego vamos a un hotel con restaurante elegante a comer una cena romántica y por ultimo volveremos a casa, le parece el sábado"-Gardevoir "yo lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho"**_

 _ **Bien te esperare el sábado en la tarde espero que estés arreglada-Aseris confiado de que solo saldrán un rato.**_

 _ **Bien ya terminando esta parodia de lo que seguro será Pikefilia en el siguiente episodio vamos a continuar con nuestro héroe el cual ya está en casa cansado y con ojeras.**_

Nota si no han descargado y leído el capítulo completo y sin censura de esta serie el cual subí a mega he hice un video para YouTube alusivo a este fanfic entonces no entenderán muy bien esta trama la cual tomara un sentido más hacia el apareamiento pokemon y entrenador como pokemon y pokemon.

Capítulo 5. Temporada de apareamiento.

Que buena vida mis novias están haciendo la comida y limpian la casa y según los médicos del hospital nada de sexo durante una semana será un tiempo tranquilo eso sí creo que las pokemones están algo calientes pues no han tenido nada de mi amor en su interior y creo que no podrán aguantar más de tres días-Ash algo pensativo pero lo dijo en vos baja para que nadie lo escuchara ya que las chicas estaban en la cocina.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*.

Yo voy-Delia abriendo la puerta

Hola mi nombre es Latios y yo soy Brock somos amigos de su hijo vinimos a ver como se encontraba-Dijeron ambos viendo a Delia a la cara

Ho hola yo soy la madre de Ash me llamo Delia y si pueden pasar pero tengan cuidado que estamos limpiando la casa por completo antes de mudarnos a la mansión.

Quienes?-Preguntaron lOs dos al unísono.

Bueno verán es que mi hijo parece ser que tiene un corazón tan grande que ya tiene un harem como de 8 chicas entre ellas como 5 pokemon 3 mujeres me incluyo y si mal no recuerdo otras dos más que aparecieron cuando él estaba en el hospital-Delia dejando a los dos chicos algo preocupadas y celosos al mismo tiempo.

Comoooooo?-Latios que no se lo creía que su hermana se enamorara de un pervertido con harem.

y Brock solo tenía cara de querer matar a alguien pero luego vio a delia y se le paso la rabia.

Podemos pasar-Dijeron los amigos y el hermano de Latias

"ya quiero verle la cara a Ash"-Latios poniendo cara de usar tornado.

Cuando llegaron a la sala las chicas estaban encimadas en Ash intentando tenerlo para sí mismas el pobre de Ash estaba que no se lo creí él pensó que sus chicas aguantarían aunque fuera unos 3 días más después de la semana pero parece que no.

Que le hacen a mi cuñado no ven que esta lastimado-Latios poniendo un aura morada.

H..Hermano que haces aquí-Latias viendo con extrañeza a su hermano

Que no puedo visitar a mi hermana y a mi cuñado acaso es ilegal además que le haces al pobre de Ash por lo que veo sufre bastante si lo coges así del brazo-Latios viendo a su hermana que esta que le arranca el brazo a Ash.

En ese momento las chicas rojas se separan de Ash dejándolo respirar.

Gracias a Arceus mi cuñado llego-Ash aliviado de ver a Latios y Brock

No me lo puedo creer si no fuera porque una de las enfermeras del hospital cerca de la ciudad de mi Gimnasio no saliera con mi persona estaría más Celoso de lo que estoy ahora

No me digas tienes novia cuéntamelo todo ya Hacía falta unas presencias masculinas en esta casa-Ash viendo a los hombres los cuales comenzaron a hablar un rato bien largo poniéndose al tanto de todo.

Ya llegada la noche Ash toma valor y le pregunta a su cuñado Latios el cual estaba hablando con Delia pero cuando se fueron a hacer unas cosas por dos diferentes lados Ash aprovecho y le pregunto.

¿Oye Latios me ha dicho Latias que no te opusiste a que viniera con migo cuando te pregunto?-Ash algo dudoso

Bueno espere todo el día a que lo preguntaras ya le dije a todas las chicas incluyendo a Delia la cual esta altanto de los sentimientos de mi hermana hacia ti Ash pero queda claro que esto que dire se queda entre los dos-Latios poniendo cara de homicida.

Si le partes el corazón a mi hermana vas a sentir lo que es dolor del bueno-Latios agarrando los cachetes de Ahs con fuerza.

Ay ay bien lo entiendo aun así la amo muchos para romperle el corazón pero no respondiste a mi pregunta-Ash tallándose los cachetes suavemente.

Ha eso bueno primero vine a ver a mi cuñado por consecuente también las condiciones en las que viven me han dicho que entre todas aceptaron ser tus novia por lo cual la idea del harem me parece algo sucia pero con tal de que uses protección todo bien además de que me encontré con Brock camino hacia acá así que decidí acompañarlo además mi hermana es joven he inexperta y ha beses el hermano mayor debe de apoyar-Latios explicándolo todo del tirón a Ash.

Así que básicamente vienes de visita-Ash preguntando a Latios el cual viéndolo bien parecía tener unos 25 años contrario a Latias que parece tener unos 17.

Más o menos iba para ver a Mew pero ahora que ella esta acá que al parecer te tiene mucho cariño y te ama un poco por salvar su hogar el árbol gigante de roca (El árbol de la vida si mal no recuerdo)-Latios diciendo y pensando cosas

Bien me voy tengo cosas que hablar y más que hacer Adiós "Cuñado"-Latios diciéndole a Ash en forma amenazante como diciendo donde te descuides te mato.

Ash algo nervioso se despide y se va a hablar con las chicas.

Oigan chicas que hablaban con mi Latios me tiene algo preocupado que me vea con cara de querer matarme-Ash cuando lo dice mira a las chicas las cuales ponen caras de pervertidas y Latias de se pone roja como más de lo que es.

Latias se acerca a Ash y le dice al oído (espera un sueño lindo en la noche cariño)-Latias poniendo nervioso a Ash.

Está bien dice Ash yendo a dormir pues ya era un poco tarde y no se que le dio.

(Vale es mi historia y yo veré cuando me la madreo).

Ya pasadas las 12:00 Am de la noche Ash en su cama empieza a soñar algo muy extraño que para él fue de lo más normal.

Sueño de Ash.

Vemos a el entrenador en una sala grande y blanca como de mármol y oro de 24 quilates pero no estaba solo habían sombras que se dirigían a una entidad la cual estaba al final y al centro de la sala rodeado de una luz enceguecedora.

Qui..Quien…Es-Ash

Yo soy el creador del todo y de todo lo que ves y comes Ash-Dice la vos misteriosa.

Espera el creador del todo eres ARCEUS-SAMA a que debo que me allá llamado a la sala del tiempo.

Ash como sabrás ya tienes muchas chicas en tu harem y a todas las amas verdad-Arceus

Bueno si a todas las ame en su momento pero tienen que ganarse mi cariño de nuevo si quiere que las vuelva a amar como antes ya que Serena ha estado más tiempo con este cuerpo-Ash dirigiéndose en respuesta a la pregunta del Dios pokemon que aparece dentro de la luz.

Vaya buena respuesta pues he mandado a Mew y a su hermana menor para que las cuides espero que te hayas dado cuenta que las convertí en humanas verdad Ash-Arceus

Si señor en parte fue uno de los resultados más sorprendentes que la hermana Mew sea tan pequeña en comparación con MewTwo la cual es más grande ya sabe dónde verdad señor.

Arceus ve la forma de Ash y le dice muy seriamente

Ash hablando de otro tema quiero que cortejes a todas ellas pues sus sentimientos asia tu persona son de amor puro por eso en estos momentos he mandado una misión para ti deberas cortejar a todas y cada una de las chicas que lleguen a tu casa comenzando por tu actual novia Serena.

Por cierto viste la cifra de miles de millones que tienes en el Banco verdad-Arceus dirigiendo esas palabras a Ash

Si-Ash

Bien pues solo tuve que sumarle 2 ceros a la cifra tu tenías una fortuna pero con todas las chicas que te van a llegar picaron tendrás que hacer una casa enorme-Arceus algo pervertido.

Bien Ash en al mundo mortal ya casi es de Día te devolveré a tu mundo espero que te guste mi regalo picaron no le dio más potencia sexual a cualquiera bien di en tu mente un deseo mañana lo cumpliré claro en mundo mortal.

Gracias-Dice Ash haciendo una referencia al dios el cual le dice que.

No necesitas hacer eso cuñado-Arceus poniendo la cara de siempre.

WTFfffffffffff-Ash con cara de qué coño has dicho pero ya volvió al mundo mortal despertando bruscamente.

Ash amor que sucede-Serena despertando al lado de su amado Ash con todo su harem durmiendo en la cama.

Creo que vienen más chicas a mi vida Amor-Ash diciendo a Serena.

Porque dices eso-Serena un poco Celosa.

Digamos que un Dios les ha dado forma humana-Ash pudiendo recordar su sueño.

Pero que paso cuando dormías Amor- dijo Serena para no despertar a las demás las cuales estaban durmiendo en forma humana

Cuando de repente entra Pikachu por la puerta del frente algo cansado pues al parecer Zorua es imparable con esa hambre que la agobia ella y Snivy la cual también tiene un apetito de mil demonios.

Pikaa Pika Pikachu Pika(hay hermano estoy que no veo luces, Ash picaron que es todo esto)-Pikachu viendo a su entrenador con las chicas.

Pikachu Pika(pa que h..p.. hablo si tengo como 3 hembras en celo que no me dejan de exprimir como una fruta)-Pikachu algo decaído cae al suelo.

Pikachu amigo estas bien-Ash saltando de la cama despertando a las ahora 7 chicas (suertudo cabron, yo con ganas de un harem y haciendo uno en escrito XD)

Bien chicas hora de hacer el desayuno y Ash lleva a Pikachu a el laboratorio que parece que se va a desmallar por tanto sexo con las demás pokemon-Delia algo roja pero somnolienta.

En tal caso Ash se fue con su compañero Pikachu lo más rápido posible al centro pokemon cuando llegaron las enamoradas de Pikachu echando humo por la boca y jadeando.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-se escuchó un fuerte grito que venía de las pokemon al ver al pobre de Pikachu entrando a la sala de emergencias.

Ho.. Hola a todas-Dice Ash calmado pero con una cara juzgante.

Las pokemon respondieron en sus lenguajes algo rojas por las miradas del entrenador incluyendo a Zorua que ya sabía todo lo que le hizo al pobre.

Snivy (hola Ash)

Zorua (hola Ash)

Todas las demás más o menos unas 7 pokemones hembra en celo (pobre Pikachu ya siento dolor en la entrepierna y si se pregunta, no siento el dolor de Ash solo sé que es un suertudo XD)

Con Pikachu entrando la sala de emergencias con no una Audino la cual lo mira con cara de querer algo más que salvarle la vida.

Mientras con Ash

Así que todas no dejaron en paz al pobre de Pikachu y como era su macho elegido hasta que no pongan un huevo no quedaran contentas-Dice Ash regañando a sus pokemon y a las demás pobre que no pudieron contra sus deseos de apareamiento.

(Y tú que en toda una semana no has parado de aparearte con tus chicas Ash)-Dicen todas las pokemon en sus lenguajes.

Pero que entendí lo que dijeron-Ash algo confundido

Haber háblenme-Ash

Hola probando probando mi entrenador puede escucharme hablar-Snivy hablando a su entrenador.

Hola Ash escuchas lo que decimos-Dice Tranquill viendo a Ash

Valla al parecer entiendo todo lo que me decís y por cierto como saben que hago con mis chicas si ustedes se encuentran como a 1.5 klm de hay-Ash viendo juzgante a su pokemon.

Digamos que cuando tenemos a Pikachu somos un poco celosas y lo mantenemos alejado.

Cuando suena la campanita y sale Audino con Pikachu y la enfermera Joy más roja que un tomate.

No me digas-Ash viendo a Pikachu.

Qué?-pikachu viendo a Ash

Dímelo todo Pikachu puedo comprender lo que dices amigo-Ash viendo a su compañero de toda la vida confundido.

Las hembras vieron a Pikachu y asintieron.

Bien digamos que alguien no aguanto sus instintos-Pikachu viendo Audino.

Audino mírame y dime la verdad que has hecho con Pikachu-Ash viendo a Audino la cual se esconde detrás de la enfermera Joy

Espere señor puede entender a los pokemon-Joy

Si es una habilidad que recientemente adquirí parece ser?-Ash algo confundido

Ya llegando a la casa con sus amores les cuenta todo y elas quedan como en shock después de la impactante noticia.

Ash ósea que básicamente puedes entender a los pokemon cuando hablan pero no sabes cómo lo obtuviste-Preguntaron todas al unísono.

Si básicamente, creo tener una razón pero son especulaciones mías luego sabré si o, si no si, llega la persona que creo que llega-Ash refiriéndose a esa persona que aparecerá en unos días.

Ya en una región no muy lejana a en un espejo aparece la forma de una criatura muy grande y obscura cuyo nombre es (me lo guardare hasta que llegue)

Después de ya haber contado todo poniendo en fuertes palabras que puede entender cada palabra pokemon sin la más mínima dificultad estando en su casa decide darse un baño tranquilo y sin vergüenza pues sus chicas ya le vieron hasta los innombrables.

Serena, Delia, Bayleef, Latias, Zoroark, Zorua, Misty, May y Dawn entraron al baño para lavarle la espalda y por así digamos todo el cuerpo a su entrenador el cual solo aguanto sus instintos animales.

Mientras tanto ya de noche en el Laboratorio de Oak.

Pikachu y sus hembras estaban algo "ocupado" el profesor Oak le pidió a Pikachu que le permitiera poner cámaras para observar el comportamiento de aparición de los pokemon por medio de Ash como traductor Pikachu accedió ya que el profesor le dijo que era para métodos "científicos" asi pues Pikachu tuvo una buena noche.

Mientras tanto ya en la región de Teselia alguien ha querido aparecer en el aeropuerto con dirección a Sinnoh.

Por fin veré a mi amado Niño decía una chica color café con un gran cabello negro largo y grueso con un busto copa D1, pantalones color azul, una camisa de manda corta y ajustada al cuerpo, que bueno que me han crecido este tiempo a él le gustan grandes lo demostró en todo el viaje-Dijo la aún desconocida chica a su Fraxure de un lado el cual solo se limitó a sonrojarse pues veía la cara de pervertida de su ama y no podía creérselo.

Bueno ya llegamos.

Esa vos la conozco "Clair"-Decía la chica

O pero miren quien es si no es ni más ni menos que Iris veo que ha crecido un poco adonde te diriges- Decía Clair la cual llevaba un escote talla D2, una camisa de mangas azul y una falta en enterizo corto la cual se dirigía a Sinnoh.

Yo me dirijo a Sinnoh a ver a mi niño amado- Decía Iris triunfante.

No estarás hablando de Ash yo también voy para su casa a hacerlo mío -Decía Clair.

Luego de unos segundos tal vez milésimas se puso el ambiente algo tenso un aura negra empezó a rodear a las chicas y se escucharon bufidos y maullidos fuertes.

Pelea de gatas-Dijo alguien en el público que rodeaba a las chicas pero a estas les importo un comino.

Ya para comenzar una pelea fiera y sin ropa las chicas escucharon el mensaje de abordaje.

A todos los pasajeros favor de abordar la puerta de salida No. 24 con destino a la región Sinnoh-Decía la ayudante de vuelo.

Bien arreglaremos esto en casa de Ash Iris-Decía Clair

Está bien por mi aun así te ganaría-Iris haciendo pucheros.

Eso lo veremos antigua Loli-Clair

Ya en canto con nuestro héroe y sus ahora 5 mujeres y 3 pokemon durmiendo plácidamente.

Ash Ash estas despierto-pregunta Serena la cual está al lado de él.

Si amor algo adormilado pero si-Dice Ash

Bien amor ve un momento tengo que decirte algo en secreto de las demás-Serena

Te veo en la cocina-Serena

Ash se levantó se puso unos calzoncillos pues las chicas le habían quitado toda la ropa a arañazos fue hacia la concina y se encontró a Serena con un huevo pokemon que al parecer era de una Chansie salvaje que lo había dejado en la puerta de su casa.

Serena que es ese pequeño amiguito que traes en las manos-Ash

Es u huevo pokemon en la canasta que lo dejaron había una nota que decía que cuidáramos de el en forma de dibujos-Serena

Pobre pequeño creo que quieres que cuidemos bien de él no es así Serena-Decía Ash viendo al pequeño huevo con ternura.

Si Ash quiero criar del huevo como si fuese nuestro hijo que dices-Serena

Bueno en la práctica seriamos padres-Ash

Creo que si qué tal si lo calentamos con nuestros cuerpos-Serena poniendo el huevo en una posición para darle a Ash un abrazo.

Está bien lo protegeremos como a nuestro hijo Serena- Ash dándole el abrazo a Serena.

De un momento a otro el juego empieza a eclosionar.

Ho mira serena nuestro calor lo está haciendo eclosionar sigamos.

Después de un momento la luz se desvanece y aparece en el suelo al lado de sus padres adoptivos un pequeño Goomy.

Mira Serena nuestro hijo es un Goomy-Decía Ash emocionado al recordad el Goomy que entreno hasta que se convirtió en un Goodra

Que bonitos es-Decía Serena viendo a su hijo.

Mama, Papa-Dijo el Goomy

Si hijo-Ash Dijo Ash poniendo muy feliz al pequeñín

Mama Papa se lanzó encima de sus padres los cuales no asieron más que reír y llorar al lado de su nuevo bebe.

Bien hijito que quieres comer una baya franja o una Baya Melock-Pregunta Ash a su Bebe el cual ve ambas frutas.

Quiero esta y cogió la baya Franja es una Hembra-Ash viendo a Serena y a si Hija la cual estaba algo confundida pues no sabía que su padre la entendía.

Así es hijita puedo entender cada palabra que dices y al escoger la Baya franja me di cuenta de tu sexo eres hembra demás tu cuerpo te delata.

Ahora decidamos el nombre tu madre y yo lo pensaremos bien ok ahora ve a dormir con las demás

La Goomy se fue a acostar con sus "madres" y con su abuela.

 **Bien creo que lo dejare hasta esta parte no pude escribir más porque me quede sin ideas**

 **El conteo de chicas es el mismo.**

 **Y bien hola a todos y espero que les allá gustado el capítulo algo corto de esta saga de fanfictions los cuales no tendrán fin-Decía Gardevoir con su maestro tomados de las manos**

 **Bien ahora les toca a ustedes votar que sigue en la semana que viene si se pasaran toda la semana santa teniendo sexo como locos o esperaremos un rato y avanzamos con la historia un poco-Aseris**

 **Bien ya para finalizar quiero decir que en semana santa escribiré uno de los más largo sexuales y masoquistas fanfictions así que no olviden pasarse por acá de vez en cuando gracias.**

 _ **El publico decidirá el nombre de la Hija de Ash y Serena los nombres mas originales serán escogidos por mi.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno acá queda el capítulo espero que les agrade mi nuevo sistema de creación sin censura como prometí en un principio y agrego además de que es para (+18) y reintero que si eres menor de edad no lo leas por tu seguridad mental ya si lo leen es su responsabilidad no me hago cargos por nada ok disfruten.**

 **Bueno bueno bueno me he tomado la libertad de crear este fanfiction con una condición y era del sexo más explícito posible así que hoy tendremos un episodio bastante bueno para una paja a mano cambiada que te llenaras el ojo de Chele.**

 **Me he inspirado en unos 3 animes que me he visto 2 hentais y 5 hecchis así que vamos allá.**

 **(Sección del presentador)**

 **Vemos a Gardevoir en la noche sudando y con la cara de Felicidad que no puede con ella.**

 **M..Maestro me empezare a mover-Gardevoir empezando a colocarse en posición sobre el pene de su amo el cual estaba amarrado y con riendas como de Rapidash.**

 **Gardevoir ve suave sé que no has tenido tu primera pareja desde que eras una pequeña Ralts-Aseris un poco preocupado por su compañera la cual en la noche anterior le dijo lo que quería en la velada final de la cita.**

 **FlashBack**

 **MI MAESTRO Y YO VAMOS A UNA CITA-Vemos a Gardevoir saltando de un lado a otro feliz como perdiz por haber logrado su objetivo.**

 **Shhh Gardevoir más suave que creo que hasta los pokemones salvajes te oyen-Aseris**

 **Pues que oigan YA VIERON QUE PUDE LOGRAR MI OBJETIVO JAJAJAJAJ-Gardevoir riéndose de las pokemones salvajes.**

 **Mientras paseaban por la tarde en su cita sintieron una energía algo obscura a su alrededor.**

 **Pero qué es eso-Dijeron al unísono la pareja por la calle.**

 **Cuando vieron atrás de sí mismos vieron ojos rojos detrás unos ojos llenos de furia.**

 **Así que vinieron a quitarme a la fuerza mi trofeo no malditas-Gardevoir**

 **Pero que ¿?..**

 **De las sombra salieron una Nidorina, Weavile y una Kirlia.**

 **Queremos que nos des a ese trofeo tuyo y no nos iremos hasta que te derrotemos.**

 **Así que eso es lo que quieren-Aseris**

 **Bien Gardevoir no sé lo que pasa aquí pero no permitiré que me traten como un trofeo-Diciendo furioso Aseris les da un coscorrón a las tres pokemon las cuales salen llorando.**

 **Ahora cuéntamelo todo Gardevoir-Aseris**

 **Bueno maestro todo comenzó cuando…**

 **Una larga e intensa historia después.**

 **Así que por eso me pediste salir con Gardevoir no?-Aseris Básicamente maestro pero lo que voy a hacer ahora es por el amor que tengo Asia usted-Dice lanzándose a los brazos de su amo y besándolo con pación y lujuria…**

 **G..G..Gardevoir-Aseris rojo como tomate después del beso**

 **Que dirán los humanos sobre esto-Aseris**

 **Eso no importa amo quiero que sea mi pareja quiero tener a su hijos y criarlos para que sean grandes personas como usted-Gardevoir**

 **Bueno si usted quiere-Gardevoir**

 **Déjame pensarlo ahora vamos a terminar nuestra cita te parece-Aseris colocando cara de comprensión y ternura hacia su compañera la cual solo se dejó llevar porque la vergüenza no la dejaba moverse.**

 **15 minutos de caminar y pensamientos muy pero que muy profundos después…**

 **Bien ya llegamos así que has guardado para esta cita no amor-Gardevoir**

 **Así es ¡ Amor ¡ de donde salió eso-Aseris**

 **Bueno como estamos n una cita creo que contamos como pareja-Gardevoir roja al decir las palabras.**

 **¿Pensándolo bien tienes razón entonces te llamare por un nombre que siempre quise ponerte-Aseris**

 **¿Cuál es ese nombre Amor?-Gardevoir curiosa**

 **Siempre quise llamarte vivi si es que te gusta-Aseris**

 **Me encanta quiero que me llames así de ahora en adelante amor-Vivi emocionada por el nombre que le dieron.**

 **Bueno Vivi si es hora de nuestra cita.**

 **30 minutos de cita y de conversaciones pensativas y amor en el aire con algo raro que las personas veían pero no pensaron que fuese algo malo.**

 **Bueno ahora donde vamos-Aseris**

 **Yo quiero ir al parque de este hermoso pueblo-Vivi**

 **Bueno-Aseris**

 **Genial vamos a ir al parque por un helado-Vivi contenta**

 **Ya sentados en una banca Aseris se acuesta en las piernas de su compañera la cual se sonroja pero ve que él está muy tranquilo y le empieza a masajear la cabeza mientras come su helado.**

 **Que rico quedémonos así un rato podre pensar algunas cosas-Aseris**

 **b..Bueno-Vivi viendo como su amor de toda la vida cierra los ojos y empieza a pensar muy serio**

 **En el sueño de Aseris.**

 **Hummmm pensemos en el futuro con Gardevoir como mi pareja.**

 **(Sueño)**

 **(Vemos a Vivi preparando la cena mientras espera a su marido llegar a casa del trabajo.**

 **Amor ya volví-Aseris**

 **Hola Bebe que haces-Sale Vivi de la cocina a darle un fuerte abrazo a su marido el cual se pone más que feliz de verla llena de vida.)**

 **(Afuera del sueño)**

 **Perece que se durmió bien estaré acá u tiempo mientras el "piensa"-Vivi viendo como dormía su amor.**

 **En la cabeza de Vivi se formaron ideas sobre su vida al lado de su pareja y no le dejaba de salir sangre por la nariz. Cuando de repente Aseris despierta de golpe**

 **Oye Vivi puedo pedirte el favor de usar visión futura-Aseris**

 **B…B..Bueno amor-Vivi algo nerviosa por lo que vería.**

 **Concentrándose en el futuro Vivi vio a una pareja muy feliz con dos pequeños a su lado y se sorprendió de ver que era su amor y ella en el mismo parque pero estas ves con sus hijos.**

 **Saliendo un chorro de sangre de la nariz fuertemente a Vivi su maestro se asusta.**

 **Vivi está bien que pasa olle-Aseris**

 **No no pasa nada es que lo que vi me dejo algo llena de felicidad-Vivi**

 **Creo que me imagino lo que viste pero déjatelo para ti ahora volvamos a casa que ya con casi las 10:00 Pm es algo tarde.**

 **Está bien pero para el final de la velada quiero que hagas unas cosas con migo-dice Vivi poniendo a su entrenador más nervioso que nunca.**

 **Acercándose para contarle le cuanta todo y Aseris se pone como un tomate-jeje Vivi riendo un poco de la reacción de esa persona especial al lado suyo.**

 **V..V…Vivi que estás pensando a estas horas-Aseris rojo de la vergüenza.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Volviendo a la escena vemos a Vivi dándole duro contra el mundo a su amo ella saltaba y caía encima de su pareja asiendo que este no diera más que gemidos con fuerza.**

 **Ya..Ya no puedo más Vivi voy a correrme-Aseris**

 **Hazlo termina dentro de mi dalo todo lo que puedas-Vivi contenta remontando a su macho Alpha.**

 **Pasaban los minutos y Aseris se contenía mas para que ella pudiera acabar con él y así fue ella no aguanto más y se corrieron los dos llenando la cama con los fluidos de ambos.**

 **No..No..No puedo más me correré por tu corrida Amorrrrrrrr-Vivi diciendo mientras se corría de nuevo por sentir el semen de su macho.**

 **A la mañana siguiente ya en el trabajo.**

 **Hola a todos mi nombre es Vivi y hoy presentaremos las aventuras de nuestro entrenador Ash con sus chicas y hoy sí que habrá sexo-Vivi**

 **(Así como la que tuve yo anoche con mí querido entrenador que está sentado por ahí).**

 **Dice en vos baja a la cámara Vivi señalando por donde estaba Aseris sentado con cara de no haber bebido agua en 2 días.**

 **SI LO SABIA AMIGO ME DEBES 15 MIL PESOS ASI QUE PAGAME-Dice alguien del publico**

 **Está bien pero baja la vos idiota estamos en el set-responde la otra persona pagándole el dinero.**

 **(Como ya sabemos soy Colombiano mi medida monetaria es el peso así que se joden si no saben cómo sirve el peso en Colombia)**

 **Y bien chicos yo creo que es hora de seguir con el capítulo de hoy que es-Vivi dándole la señal al presentador el cual se para ya renovado.**

 **Le agradezco al jugo potenciador del padre de Ash.**

 **Jugo natural marca registrada para cuando tu chica tiene mucha energía a tan solo 2 mil pesos la botella ya en sus tiendas más cercanas.**

Para todos espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y como siempre ayúdenme a esparcirlo por toda la red para que muchos puedan leer mi obra y así podremos hacer de esto una buena forma de expresar.

Historia creada por AserisGamer

Derechos reservados la compañía Le PokemonWorld- canal de youtube

Chicas hasta ahora más las que llegan.

Serena, Delia, Bayleef, Latias, Zoroark, Misty, May y Dawn

Mas las que llegan.

Giratina, Clair e Iris.

 **El capítulo de hoy se llama:** Una historia de amor y sexo salvaje.

Y bien chicas creo que ya es hora de presentarles a su hija pensamos llamarla Suu pero no se si les guste a ustedes-Ash poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa

Esta bieeen es muy bonita pero no sé porque dices que también es nuestra hija-Todas al unísono incluyendo serena la cual dice que porque será también la hija de ellas.

Bueno pues como ustedes son mis parejas creo que es buena práctica para cuando tengamos nuestros hijos así que encargare que le enseñen lo que tiene que saber.

Todas se imaginaron con los hijos de Ash en sus manos y les salió un chorro de la nariz excepto a Delia que ya tenía una nieta y estaba que no podía de lo feliz que estaba.

Pero que bonita es la adoro sé que te divertirás en la mansión que estamos construyendo para tus hermanitos Suu-Delia abrazando a su la cual solo le devuelve el abrazo a su abuela madre XD.

Suu está feliz de conocerlas a todas-Dice Ash siendo el traductor de su hija la cual le decía todo lo que quería decir y ya saben cómo funciona.

Dice que al parecer soy muy bueno con las mujeres porque tiene muchas madres con las cuales podrá divertirse y entrenar-Suu

Ella dice que porque ha nacido hace poco tiene algo de sueño así que se ira a dormir-Suu

Dice Suu separándose de su pare el cual queda nervioso en la cocina con sus novias las cuales miran a Ash con cara de caramelo pues trata muy bien a su nueva hija.

Ash-Serena

Si amor-Ash

Corre-Serena

Porque-Ash con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza pitando leches por el frente de la casa pero se topa con dos chicas de un golpe lanzándolas a los arbustos y poniendo su mano en lugares que solo Arceus sabe dónde puso esas lujuriosas manos. (Maldita sea la suerte de Ash)

Q…Q..que es esto que estoy tocando son suaves y otras un poco mojadas-Ash tocando lo que lo rodeaba.

A..Ash..Ash que bien se siente no dejes de tocar sigue-Dice una pequeña muchacha de color canela (iris)

Reconozco esa vos es de-Ash

Ash amor cuanto te extrañe y tus lujuriosas manos todavía no pierden el encanto-Dice la chica de color claro con cabello azul.

Espera creo que las reconozco a ambas-Dice Ash levantando la cabeza.

Cuando abre los ojos se sorprende de ver a su compañera Iris y a su amiga Clair en esa pose tan sexy.

Ho Ash como estas no había sentido esas manos tuyas en un tiempo-Dice Iris abrazándolo

Mi niño adorado pensé que no te volvería a ver desde que nos separamos-Iris y Clair abrazándolo con fuerza.

Mientras Ash las saluda de le olvida la manada de chicas y pokemon que están detrás de él observando la escena.

No me digas otras chicas más a tu harem Ash que popular eres-Serena

Latias está muy cansada de no ver sino chicas al lado de mi amor quero que me lo dejen un rato más sola para mi-Latias con ojos de lujuria se lleva a Ash al bosque.

Bien chicas luego hablaremos de las reglas de la casa ahora es hora de cazar a Ash

Siiiiiiiiii-Dicen todas empezando una pequeña cacería

Bien centro de comando ha encontrado al objetivo "cambio"-serena con un arma de Caza y un parche en el ojo derecho.

Aquí centro de comando objetivo encontrado en el flanco norte Alpha y Brabo se encuentran en posición de captura de la secuestradora Charlie diríjase el punto de extracción nos veremos en la casa para la cena cambio- Zoroark, Misty, May y Dawn en el centro de comandos más sofisticado visto por el hombre.

Centro de comando marquen al objetivo procedimiento de extracción en 3.2.1-Salten-Serena indicando a Alpha y Brabo la posición del objetivo.

Pero cuando las chicas Serena, Delia y Bayleef ven a Latias en el suelo con los ojos en espiral Serena la abraza y le pide la indicación del objetivo Beta.

A..Ash se dirige a él comando enemigo-Latias

Centro de comando han escuchado el objetivo Beta se dirige a la posición No. 14-25-52-36-32.1

Rápido si llega estará en territorio enemigo cambio-Serena reportando la situación.

Aquí el centro de comando hemos triangulado la posición del objetivo Beta nos veremos en el Laboratorio-Centro de comando termina transmisión.

Ya en el laboratorio

Que rica una taza de té a estas horas de la noche no crees Gary-Prof. Samuel Oak

Así es abuelo pienso que es muy rico disfrutar de un buen tiempo a estas horas-Gary tranquilo tomando Te.

Líder de tropa Charlie me escucha cambio-Centro de comando tomando acción en terreno.

Aquí Charlie si escucho Comando-Serena respondiendo

Hemos encontrado el objetivo Beta procederemos a inhabilitarlo y llevarlo al cuartel Cambio

Entendido Comando nos vemos en el punto de encuentro Alpha Brabo vamos a casa-Serena Delia y Bayleef llevando a Latias a casa

Cuando se escucha una fuerte explosión y sale despedido Ash a una jaula en la cual se lo llevan a casa.

Centro de comando aquí líder Dawn hemos atrapado al prófugo Beta cerrando transmisión.

En el laboratorio solo se escuchó una fuerte explosión los cual hizo que Gary de despertara ya que se había dormido.

Profesor escucho eso-Gary

Si creo que son Ash y sus novias no les hagas caso-Oak

Ok está bien pero como que novias?-Gary

Ha no lo sabias mañana los vamos a visitar a su mansión

Ya en la mansión de la familia veremos un documental muy bueno se llama el apareamiento con mi harem la secuela.

Presentador: en este capítulo veremos el sexo desenfrenado en una relación de un hombre y sus 11 mujeres de las cuales la mitad son pokemon y la otra mitad son humanas.

Bien es hora de turnarnos a Ash así que tomen el trozo de papel-Delia

Yo seré la última-Delia

Yo seré la segunda-Serena

Parece ser que seré la primera-Clair

Tercera-Iris

Cuarta-May

Quinta-Dawn

Sexta-Latias

Séptima-Zoroark

Decima-Giratina

Octava-Misty

Bien chicas comencemos.

Dice Clair entrando con su macho.

Parece ser que la primera en entrar es la hembra de cabello Azul veamos cuál es su rito de apareamiento.

Ooo Ash espere por un largo tiempo a hacer esto con mi querido entrenador-Clair viendo a Ash el cual estaba preparando el potenciador de su padre pero ya sabemos que se necesita para este asi que él se dirigió a Clair.

Yo también sé que te guste desde hace mucho Clair pero antes que nada quiero que hagas algo por mí para poder darte todo lo que tengo así que te pediré que me des de tus fluidos-Ash acercándose a ella con suavidad para lamer su clítoris haciendo gemir a su amiga la cual no dejaba de gotear Ash aprovecho y fue poniendo esos fluidos en su batido proteínico y luego se soltársele lo revolvió y se lo tomo completo.

Bien creo que mi amigo estará listo en unos minutos esperemos que haga efecto ahora sigamos con lo nuestro-Ash poniéndose en posición de besarla

Ella solo respondió mientras el jugo hacia efecto.

En el abrazo caliente de ambos Ash comenzó a sentir que su temperatura subía extremadamente al igual que la de Clair la cual empezó a sentir el pequeño amigo de Ash el cual se estaba poniendo cada vez más grande.

Ash pero que grande se ha puesto este amiguito de acá abajo cuando estuvimos viajando me fije un poco y no era tan grande-Clair viendo lo que se acercaba.

Si lo se es un poco grande pero me da vergüenza decirlo y más cuando las chicas están escuchando detrás de la puerta todo lo que decimos-Ash algo rojo de vergüenza.

Mientras en el corredor.

Parece que hablan de lo grande que es el pene de Ash-Serena

Si lo sé se ha puesto más grande-Delia

La última vez que lo vi inspeccione un poco el entorno de mi niño y vi que no era tan pequeño como pensaba-Iris

Yo solo lo vi de reojo cuando batallamos para que la energía de Celebi por mi ciudad natal-Zoroark

Esperen cállense hablan un poco mas-Misty

Dentro de la habitación

Ash podrías ir suavemente es que mi primera vez será tuya-Clair

Está bien Clair iré despacio-Dice Ash poniéndolo en la entrada de la Vagina de Clair la cual se retuerce un poco.

Estas bien-Ash

Si tranquilo es que es un poco grande y como no estoy acostumbrada la cabeza hizo un poco de su trabajo.

Está bien Clair me empezare a mover-Ash

Está bien Ash pero ve despacio sé que me va a encantar-Clair refiriéndose al meme

Jaja buena esa Clair ahora hay voy-Ash

Vale Ash vas bien sigue sigue así hay Ash amo tu pene métemelo mas para adentro-Clair

En la cabeza de Clair… Aunque me duele lo quiero más dentro de mí pero es muy muy grande si sigue así Ash

Mientras fuera de la habitación

Valla parece que ya comenzaron-Misty

Parece que lo disfruta bastante-May

Se ve que de verdad lo quiere así como no lo dijo-Dawn

…..-Latias y las demás solo escuchan como Clair dice.

Si Ash métemelo todo quiero toda tu leche dentro de mi dame con todas tus fuerzas-Clair sometiendo a Ash.

Ya después de media hora.

Clair no puedo más he estado aguantándome pero no creo poder mas-Ash

Ash méteme toda la leche en mi concha sucia y caliente no permitiré que te corras en otro lugar aslo-Clair

A ya Voy-Ash liberando una descarga de semen dentro de Clair.

Aaaaaaa que rico se siente tu semen Ash-Dice Clair sacando la lengua y mirando hacia el techo sintiendo cada gota del semen de Ash entrar hasta el fondo de su mojada y caliente vagina.

Que rico se siente-Clair cayendo de excitación sobre Ash

En la parte de debajo de la mansión Suu y Serena se van a ir a dormir.

Goo Goomy-Suu hablando con su madre pero esta no entendía nada.

Creo que es hora de dormir hija tu madre tiene trabajo que hacer arriba en la habitación familiar-Serena recostando a Suu.

*Canto*

*duérmete bebe que la vida es muy corta mañana podrás jugar y comer una torta espero que puedas soñar con los ángeles pues mañana tú te divertirás*

Gracias mama-Goomy

Serena se sorprende pero siente que es esa cálida sensación de ser amada por un hijo lo que hizo que la entendiera.

Que duermas cariño nos vemos mañana-Serena dándole un beso en la frente.

Ya en la parte de arriba la segunda hembra está entrando al ring después de haber cambiado las sabanas y haber sacado el condón de dentro de Clair la cual pobrecita quedo en el baño echándose agua tibia para que se le bajara toda esa calentura.

La siguiente concursante es y la vemos acercándose al ring con un revelador atuendo de sadomasoquista con un látigo en la parte derecha y una mordaza en la mano.

SERENAAAAA-Sonando el todo de la WWE de John Cena pero con el nombre de SERENA en el momento justo.

Bueno es hora de que mis Koujais vean como se hacer disfrutar a un macho-serena entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta Ash estaba acostado en la cama con una pose sensual de frente y Serena le dice.

Amor ya deje a nuestra hija en la cama creo que es hora de acostarnos y disfrutar un poco comencemos con esto-Dice Serena poniéndole la mordaza en la boca.

Hmmhmhmmhmhmh-Dice Ash ya tojo y con cara que querer que lo azoten.

Así que quieres ir primero con los azotes no Ash bien luego veras los cambios de la habitación-Dice serena comenzando a castigar a su novio el cual lo siente muy zukulento.

Mientras afuera de la habitación se monta la fiesta del Yuri porque no pudieron aguantar mas estaban mojadas y se empezaron a tocar la una a la otra.

Ya en la habitación Ash estaba en la cama con la primera eyaculación de parte de la excitación en su bolas del dragón proporcionadas por una profesional con una silla de montar diciendo mueve el culo perra quiero que sigas así hasta que quedes satisfecho.

Mientras que Serena lo deja descansar un poco abre la puerta del armario y presiona un gran botón rojo que dice aparatos de tortura.

De la habitación salen grandes camas de estiramiento de extremidades muchas clases de látigos mordazas y anzuelos también sogas y unas 40 series de lubricantes y Dildos a la media de las chicas en la casa.

Bien Ash sigamos con esto dice Serena cogiendo un Dildo en forma de pene gigantesco echo de una gelatina dura pero blanda y poniéndoselo ella misma con una especie de riata negra usando un lubricante sexual marca "para la pokefilia no hay nada imposible" marca registrada.

Metiéndolo en el ano de su hombre esto empieza a soltar gemidos de satisfacción cada vez más fuertes mientras que ella sintiendo como entra la otra sección del Dildo en su vagina.

Ya pasada la media hora vemos a Serena acostada con Ash realizando el acto sexual normalmente mientras se ven una corridas de leche en la alfombra y en la cama luego de eso Ash ya casi vacío libera su última descarga se corren juntos.

Ash que bien estuvo eso-Serena acostada en el pecho fuerte de su macho.

Yo también lo disfrute Amor gracias-dice Ash tomando un hidratante.

Bien Chicas no puedo más por hoy pero cuando sale Ash las encuentra a todas en el suelo mojadas con fluidos y más excitadas que unas Jolteons en temporada de Celo.

Creo que ustedes también se divirtieron que tal si tomamos un baño-Dice Ash dirigiéndose al baño junto con todas.

Creo que es lo mejor mantener una agenda para este tipo de noches chicas soy algo débil ahora-Ash viendo a las chicas las cuales ya estaban planificando la noche de mañana.

Bueno yo las dejare a su cuento y me iré a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ash se levanta con un olor delicioso que sale de la cocina.

Que es este exquisito olor-Ash

Como Brock y Latios se habían ido la noche anterior cuando Ash llego a la cocina se encontró con todas sus chicas haciendo el desayuno a iris pelando unas frutas a Clair, Delia, Serena y Latias haciendo lo que eran huevos revueltos con cebolla y tomate con salsa de tomate y tocino.

Hola a todas buenos días-Ash

Hola como estas C-A-R-I-Ñ-O-Todas al unísono

Todas hacen un gesto de victoria.

Que animadas están hoy y donde está la pequeña Suu-Ash viendo por los lados cuando sale una pequeña de su lado izquierdo.

Hola papa como estas-Suu con una peculiar forma que hace que su padre la mire y no evite preguntarle.

Perdona pero eres mi hija Suu-Ash

Si papa lo soy hay algún problema con que me veas en esta forma-Suu

Bueno primero QUE RRAYOS SUCEDIOOOOOO o.o segundo que todo explíquenme que paso-Ash

Bueno creo que como ya la viste podemos decírtelo-Serena

Nuestra hija se volvió humano-todo al unísono.

Después de una larga explicación sobre las mutaciones pokemon el hecho de que Suu tuviera forma humana y unas cositas más (que me guardare para que las decidan en el siguiente capítulo)

Además de que aún conserva sus poderes parece ser que puede hablar normalmente Ash quiero que la mires detenidamente-Serena.

Ash se enfoca en su hija la cual tiene una forma delgada tierna y frágil con unas pechos como de una niña de 7 años con un cabello color violeta tonos azules y una piel pálida pero color carne además de que dos de los pelos de su cabeza están parados en forma de antenas y el echo innato de que no estaba usando ropa era total mente normal.

Bueno bueno parece ser que las cosas van a cambiar no es así Giratina-Ash refiriéndose a la sombra que estaba saliendo del espejo y tomando una forma humana.

Espera Giratina¡-Dicen las chicas confundidas

Hola Ash pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver-Giratina

MAMA QUE HACES AQUÍ-Latias refiriéndose a ella como su madre.

Latias hija eres tú qué alegría verte-Giratina

*Ya viendo mejor a Giratina no esta tan mal*-Dice Ash en su mente.

Detallándola bien era una mujer de entre unos 20 con cabello negro una blusa larga como una bata con tonos negros y dorados más unas mayas ajustadas al contorno.

He venido a sumarme a tu harem Ash bueno si ellas me lo permiten-Giratina

Y eso porque sería-Ash

Si porque sería-Latias

Bueno digamos que cuando vi lo valiente fuerte y decidido que es me enamore y no pude resistir a quererlo-Giratina viendo con cara roja a su amor platónico.

Bueno tu serás penúltima en la cadena hay que hacer unos cambios chicas reunión Giratina vienes-Serena como la líder de la manada se las lleva a todas dejando a Suu y a su padre en la cocina confundidos.

Bueno creo que es mi deber como tu padre darte ropa hija ven-Ash llevando de la mano a Suu

Bueno padre-Suu

¿Qué es ropa?-Suu

Ya lo veras hija-Ash

Llegando a la habitación vemos a Suu con un vestido color azul con chaqueta y blue Jeans como los de su padre pero algo descoloridos por el paso de los años.

Hija te ves igual a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad ya me siento nostálgico-Ash

Mientras en (el comando central de operaciones harem incorporada.)(CCOHI)

Bien chicas es hora de hacer los cambios-Serena dando con un puntero hacia una pantalla grande en el centro de la pared.

Ya acabando el día Ash se prepara con el batido especial de su padre.

 **Jugo natural** **marca registrada.**

 **Bueno acá acabamos este capítulo porque ya me duele la mano.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado y haremos el conteo de chicas hasta ahora.**

Serena: 17 años 1.75 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

Delia: 32 años 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg

Bayleef: 17 años pokemon 1.05 mtrs y 14.5 Kg

Latias: 17 años pokemon 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg

Zoroark: 40 años pokemon 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg

Misty: 18 años 1.79 mtrs y 70 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

May: 18 años 1.60 mtrs y 65 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

Dawn: 16 años 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

Giratina: 20 años humano1.85 mtrs y 90 Kg

Clair: 25 años 1.70 mtrs y 80 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

Iris: 16 años 1.55 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

 **Cambie las características para que fuesen acordes a lo que hacen además de eso quiero que me sugieran nombres para la bebida del padre de Ash** **marca registrada** **y además de eso que sugieran chicas para el fic como sabemos quiero que sean 30 chicas para que Ash tenga sexo cada día de la semana.**

 **TAMBIEN SI QUIEREN Furry o Clop y si meteré a Delphox en el capítulo especial No.20**

 **Como aclaración extra para cualquier hater si se pronuncia mucho la palabra vagina pero es el nombre biológicamente correcto para el aparato reproductor femenino por tanto el uso de palabras como pene y otro tipo de palabra no son obscenos por consiguiente no incumplo ninguna regla.**

 **(Pokemon no es mi creación es solo que uso los personajes, lugares y nombres para mi historia los derechos son de su creador Satoshi Tajiri y la compañía Game Freak y no tenemos relación alguna).**

Bueno acá queda el capítulo espero que les agrade mi nuevo sistema de creación sin censura como prometí en un principio y agrego además de que es para (+18) y reitero que si eres menor de edad no lo leas por tu seguridad mental ya si lo leen es su responsabilidad no me hago cargos por nada ok disfruten.


	8. Chapter 8

Y bueno estamos acá de nuevo haciendo mi sensual y zukulenta visión he estado viendo los comentarios de mis creaciones y debo decir que son muy majos todos los quiero XD

 **Tayson GX: ¡QUE TAL!**

 **Así es he vuelto, lamento no reportarme en un tiempo, pero al parecer tuve dificultades económicas y el dinero no crece en lo arboles (nota crear un árbol de dinero)**

 **En fin ahora que estoy al día es hora de la review; vaya capítulo más zhukulento y tengo que decir que ver el lado maternal de Serena fue bastante lindo.**

 **Ahora si ya hemos visto que Ash las trae bien locas a todas y me he puesto a pensar "por qué no hacer que Ash les dé su momento a las chicas" De seguro ahora estarás con una cara de ¿WHAT?, pero tranquilo que me explico he notado que en la mayoría de las partes zhukulentas las chicas siempre dan el primer paso con Ash y él como todo macho que se respeta las complace (claro que hay una que otra persecución antes que eso). A lo que quiero llegar es que por que no hacer que nuestro querido azabache de el primer paso por ejemplo: Ash se levanta para darse una refrescante ducha matutina, cuando entra al baño escucha que alguien esta tomando una ducha quien en este caso digamos que es Iris, él al ver el moreno cuerpo de la loli (lo siento pero a mi parecer parte del encanto de Iris es ser loli solo que ahora seria una loli tetona) se le antoja probar algo "dulce" antes del desayuno y entra con Iris con la escusa de ayudarla a "limpiarse a fondo"**

 **En fin mi sigo con mi sugerencia de poner a Diancie y a Meloetta en el harem aunque claro me gustaría saber si ¿a ellas también las harás humanas o si ellas podrían cambiar de forma a voluntad? (así pasan desapercibidas ya que tantos legendarios en un solo lugar llama la atención) para que haya más pokefilia y sugiero que ambas parezcan lolis.**

 **Si es un review largo pero trate de ser lo más breve posible XD**

 **Pues lo hare porque me dieron ganas de hacerlo segundo lo de tu sugerencia de poner a Diancie y a meloetta por eso esta por verse pues son capítulos especiales como te digo por ejemplo en el capítulo 10 meteremos a Mew en el 15 meteremos a Meloetta y en el 20 meteremos a Diancie así como use con Zoroark.**

 **#quesejodalaONUyoquierololisynopuedenhacernadaparadetenerme**

 **Listo respondió digo respuesta digo ya respondí a tu pregunta he inquietud XD.**

 **Shion:**

 **Que capítulo más zhukulento ;D**

 **El harem va creciendo vaya quiero ver los momentos "íntimos" de Ash y sus chicas y gracias por escoger mi propuesta para el nombre de la hija de Ash.**

 **Una candidata para el harem de Ash es Hex Maniac, se que no es un pedido usual, ya que es un personaje del juego pero pienso que seria interesante ver que tipo de personalidad le pones, aunque yo la veo como una chica algo introvertida que le gusta practicar adivinación por hobbie**

 **Ahora para el nombre de la bebida energizarte del padre de Ash marca registrada seria: Energysex.**

 **Comercial:**

 **¿Harto de esos días agotadores que te dejan sin energía para darle a tu pareja lo que se merece en la cama?**

 **¿Estas cansado de decir siempre la misma escusa del "mejor mañana amor" antes de que comience la acción?**

 **¿Te molesta no tener las fuerzas necesarias para desatar toda la pasión que llevas dentro?**

 **Si has respondido que si a estas preguntas no te preocupes, tenemos la solución a tus problemas es ¡ENERGYSEX!**

 **La bebida energizante con su revolucionaria formula que repondrá todas tus energías, quitara tus fatigas y sacara al Tauros que llevas dentro.**

 **No esperes más y llama al 000-XXX-6969 para tener tu ¡ENERGYSEX!**

 **-Advertencia: No tomar más de 10 a la semana, su consumo en exceso daña la salud, prohibida su venta a menores de 15 años-**

 **Lamento el tema del comercial pero me pareció gracioso.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo y larga vida al ecchi.**

 **Larga vida al eccchi mi buen amigo (empieza a sonar una música épica como la de las batallas de la época medieval).**

 **Aparece Aseris en un caballo blanco junto a Vivi**

 **Aseris: mis compatriotas estamos todos aquí para difundir la palabra del ecchi y el sexo explícito en las series y sin censura quien esta con migo de un gran grito.**

 **Un ejército enorme de unos 40.000 soldados levanta los escudos y las armas gritando en son de batalla.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA que viva el ecchi y el sexo lo hermoso y lo adorable siempre con una o más lolis AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

 **Vivi: Guerreros están preparados a la cargaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **Considero que la personaje nombrada Hex Maniac entrara en un capitulo sorpresa tal vez en el capítulo 16 cuando llegue Meloetta o Diancie**

 **Energisex será tomado como la bebida de Ash y su padre XD.**

 **Me encanto el comercia lo pondré en la sección del presentador.**

 **Comercial:**

 **¿Harto de esos días agotadores que te dejan sin energía para darle a tu pareja lo que se merece en la cama?**

 **¿Estás cansado de decir siempre la misma escusa del "mejor mañana amor" antes de que comience la acción?**

 **¿Te molesta no tener las fuerzas necesarias para desatar toda la pasión que llevas dentro?**

 **Si has respondido que si a estas preguntas no te preocupes, tenemos la solución a tus problemas es ¡ENERGYSEX!**

 **La bebida energizante con su revolucionaria formula que repondrá todas tus energías, quitara tus fatigas y sacara al Tauros que llevas dentro.**

 **No esperes más y llama al 000-XXX-6969 para tener tu ¡ENERGYSEX!**

 **-Advertencia: No tomar más de 10 a la semana, su consumo en exceso daña la salud, prohibida su venta a menores de 15 años.**

 **Te dejo el resto si lo puedes mejorar bien XD.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios ahora a hacer el fanfic que todos esperaban comencemos con los presentadores en el canal de televisión Vivi y Aseris los cuales estaban presentando las escenas de sexo de Ash y sus novias.**

 **Bueno bueno bueno ya que estamos acá dejaremos un descanso para tomar algo y ya volvemos no se vallan del canal-Vivi.**

 **Tras bambalinas**

 **Dónde está mi agua-Vivi llamando al asistente.**

 **Acá esta señorita Vivi-el chico del agua dándole un frasco mineralizado que dice agua de manantial las montañas del Snorlax.**

 **Gracias chico-Vivi tomando la botella y dándole un guataraco al chico y este se va.**

 **Hola amor como estas-Aseris dándole un abrazo a su niña querida.**

 **Vivi algo sonrojada se lo devuelve.**

 **Hola cariño sigues tu-Vivi indicándole a su querido humano amoroso que no se lo cree que tenga algo como el en su cama cada noche.**

 **Está bien cariño descansa ve a casa dile a Nidoking que estoy por estos lados que cuide la casa-Aseris diciéndole a Gardevoir la cual no se quiere ir y se queda con el sentada viendo como actúa frente a las cámaras.**

 **Bien vamos como actúas amor-Vivi**

 **Está bien-Aseris colocándole una sonrisa que la sonroja.**

 **Bueno hola a todos es hora de hacer el conteo de las chicas como todos sabemos están-Aseris**

 **Haremos el conteo de chicas hasta ahora.**

Serena: 17 años 1.75 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

Delia: 32 años 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg

Bayleef: 17 años pokemon 1.05 mtrs y 14.5 Kg

Latias: 17 años pokemon 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg

Zoroark: 40 años pokemon 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg

Misty: 18 años 1.79 mtrs y 70 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

May: 18 años 1.60 mtrs y 65 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

Dawn: 16 años 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

Giratina: 20 años humano1.85 mtrs y 90 Kg

Clair: 25 años 1.70 mtrs y 80 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

Iris: 16 años 1.55 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)

 **Las chicas que tendrán sexo en este orden para no perderlos son.**

Yo seré la última-Delia

Yo seré la segunda-Serena- lo mismo para ella

Parece ser que seré la primera-Clair - ya tuvo a su macho así que hoy no XD

Tercera-Iris

Cuarta-May

Quinta-Dawn

Sexta-Latias

Séptima-Zoroark

Decima-Giratina

Octava-Misty

 **Y bueno así son las cosas como ya sabrán la hija de Ash se ha vuelto humana por tanto sus madres son muy protectoras-Aseris**

 **Ya que estamos acá Vivi dijo que no quería irse pero se sentara con ustedes al frente así que se las presento público-Aseris señalando a Vivi la cual baja las escaleras y se arregla al frente y al centro del escenario.**

 **Hola querido publico espero que no les moleste que tenga a estos amiguitos-Vivi dándole un asiento a los 2 gorilas armados hasta los dientes con cara de pocos amigos los cuales se sienten a su lado.**

" **Mis guarda espaldas"-Vivi en su cabeza**

 **Bien comencemos con esto es en la mañana iniciamos en el baño con Ash y Zoroark.**

 **Capítulo 7: Rico Rico Rico**

Ash entrando al baño con algo de ganas después de lo de la noche anterior lo que no sabía es que había una persona dreno del baño.

Esta noche habrá demasiada acción en la casa mejor me doy un baño antes de entrenar con mis pokemon en el laboratorio del profesor-Ash

Ash eres tú?-Decía una voz muy conocida

Si soy yo que pasa quien anda por ahí-Dice Ash moviendo la cortina.

Cuando Ash ve a una hermosa mujer de unos 30 años con cabello negro y tintes rojos la piel es algo oscura y sin más se le denotaba una cola de pokemon su cuerpo era muy fuerte y algo robusto pero se notaba la madures en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ash no pudo evitar mirar a esta hermosa mujer con lujuria pues se sentía con ganas de un Dulce esta mañana así que se metió a la bañera con ella.

Hola Zoroark como esta-Ash hablándole al oído poniendo muy nerviosa a la mujer

Hola Ash como estas pensé que estabas algo cansado por lo de anoche pero te veo muy bien.

Bueno me tome mi botella mañanera de **ENERGYSEX** marca registrada y sentí qué quería darme un baño antes de ir a entrenar-Ash abrazando con delicadeza a la mujer la cual se sonroja en ese baño frio de la mañana.

Pero nos sabía que estabas tú aquí y quiero-Ash diciendo lo siguiente

Pero luego dije porque no comer un dulce muy sexy este hermoso día-Ash tocando las grandes, redondas y suaves sandias de Zoroark la cual se deja acariciar.

Hooo Ash asi que tienes ganas de algo no-Dice poniéndose en posición de sexo

Pero esta vez quiero algo un poco más líquido-Dice Ash poniéndose en posición de darle un enorme lametón a la vagina de la mujer la cual al sentir ese objeto musculoso suave y rasposo empieza a gemir con ganas.

Así que ti también estas con ganas hoy no amor bien pues satisfacer tus necesidades más obscenas- Ash diciendo mientas lame masajea y aprieta cada parte del cuerpo mojado y dulce de si chica.

*Ash es tan masculino y tiene tanta fuerza y cariño a mí y las demás quiero que en este mismo momento me lo haga no puedo soportarlo más*-Zoroark en su mente.

Ash si sigue así no no podré soportarlo más-Zoroark

Si cariño córrete en mi cara-Ash mientas mete su lengua hasta las partes más recónditas de la vagina de ella

Ash Ash aya voy Ahhhhahhhh ah ah ah ah…-Zoroark

Ash con la cara llena del trasparente amor de su pareja lame y limpia con su lengua el líquido dejándola con ganas de mas pero él se acerca a su oído y le dice.

Terminaremos esto después-Ash dejando a la caliente mujer en su calentura terminando su baño y saliendo de el con una toalla en sus piernas.

Ya vestido Ash baja las escaleras de su gran mansión y llega a la cocina la cual tiene un muy buen surtido de todo tipo de materiales cucharas y objetos además de que es muy espaciosa.

Se encuentra que Iris y May le están haciendo un postre de bayas pero el seguía con ganas de más. Zukulencia.

Hola chicas que hacen-Ash

Hola Ash como estas querido-May

Hola mi niño que haces-Iris

Bueno viendo que preparaban algo y pues con hambre de algo dulce-Ash

Estas de suerte te preparamos un postre muy rico toma-May dándole una cucharada del postre de bayas pero Ash reniega con la cabeza y dice.

No amores lo que yo quiero es algo más dulce-Ash lanzándose sobre las dos chicas las cuales denotan que Ash se ha puesto muy caliente.

Ash pero que haces no toque hay-May sonrojada

Ash amor estas muy caliente dame lo que me gusta-Iris incitando al macho de Ash a empezar a quitarles la ropa y a untarles todo el postre en sus sudorosos y calientes cuerpos

Ash que rico se siente sigue sigue-May poniendo la cara de Ash entre sus piernas mientras que este masajea con ganas y con lujuria cada parte del cuerpo de ambas.

Chupando el clítoris de May mientras precintaba el Clítoris de Iris se empezó a formar un calor muy intenso en la cocina.

Ash las monta a ambas en el mesón de la cocina y prosigue con Iris la cual ya mojada y calientes se vuelve una fiera y le baja los pantalones a Ash empezando a chupar su pene haciendo que este a su vez masajee los pechos de May y lama el vientre de ella dando gemidos de placer y lujuria.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos del laboratorio del profesor oak una extraña sombra rosada aparece.

No hay nadie encasa puesto que Oak y su nieto han ido a la mansión de Ash para saludarlo.

Abuelo sígueme hablando de Ash y su harem-Gary

Bueno Gary Ash parece ser que conoció a muchas mujeres de camino a ser un maestro pokemon así como muchas mujeres se enamoraron de lo valiente, fuerte y decidido de Ash también muchas pokemon tanto legendarios como de su propias aventuras no pudieron evitar sentirlo como su entrenador predilecto-Oak dejando a Gary como qué carajo =.=

Así que mi rival entrenador y rival en el amor me está ganando es lo que quieres decir verdad-Gary haciendo pucheros.

Bueno básicamente XD soy bastante troll no crees: v-Oak

Jajaja que gracioso ya vamos a llegar a la casa de ese tarado del Ash según yo con tantas chicas no debe de faltar la diversión en esa casa que digo como fue que dijiste abuelo-Gary

Mansión Gary mansión Ash recolecto un poco más de dinero en sus viajes y pues con los servicios que usaba que son básicamente gratuitos como el centro pokemon y las pokebola tal así como los servicios de comida que es en lo que más gasto dinero tiene un fortuna buen suculenta-Oak

Así que básicamente también me gano en dinero pero no me ganara en poder ya vera por eso traigo a mis pokemones-Gary

Así que fue por eso-Oak

*Qué bueno que le traje a Ash sus compañeros pokemon para la batalla ya se cómo es mi nieto para esto*-Oak en su mente.

Ya pasando los minutos llegaron a la casa pero.

10 minutos antes

Vemos a Ash en la cocina con May en el mesón he iris bajo las caderas de Ash dándole una mamada de lo mejor mientras que Ash le chupa lame y masajea todo el cuerpo de May la cual no puede soportarlo más.

Ash amor me voy a correrrrrr-May

Mghmhmhmhgmhhmg-Ash

Que buena corrida cariño muy dulce-Ash limpiándose con la lengua el líquido pegajoso.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Iris se sube al mesón y pone la cara d Ash en sus pezones colocando el pene del mismo en su Vagina diciéndole seré toda tuya amor-Iris

Lo siento cariño pero-Ash

Diciéndole al oído

Lo terminaremos en la noche-Ash

Pero por ahora tomare mi desayuno-Ash colocando miel de maple en el cuerpo de Iris la cual gime un poco por el líquido pegajoso y frio en su cuerpo.

Ash que bien se siente lámeme los pechos amor sigue-Iris sintiendo las manos de Ash tomándola de las caderas y poniendo su boca en los pechos y su mano en la vagina de ella para empezar a masturbarla.

Ya pasados los minutos Ash he iris ya cansados empiezan a sentirla presión.

Ash voy a correrme pon tu lengua en mi vagina sigue sigue-Iris

Mghmghgmmh-Ash lamiendo todo su líquido y caliente fluido dulce y salado con algo de toque a fresa.

Amor esto es fresa-Ash

Si cariño quería que probaras un rico potrea si que le di un sabor dulce con jalea de fresas-Iris

Huuummm Delicioso quiero mas-Ash

Poniéndose en la vagina de Iris Ash empieza a chupar de nuevo pero tocan a la puerta

Ya voy-Ash

Chicas debe ser el profesor vallan a el baño para que podamos estar presentable yo me limpiare la cara y los atenderé-Ash

Por cierto amores terminamos esto en la noche tengo ganas de un trio-Ash dejando a las chicas calientes en la cocina.

Ya limpio y con loción marca PokBoss baja a saludar a sus visitas mientras su chicas se bañan y las demás están de viaje de compras.

Abriendo la puerta lo primero que mira es la mano amiga de una persona muy particular

Hola Ash como estas-Oak

Hola profesor tanto sin verlo desde hace unos meses después de la construcción de la mansión no-Ash apretando el saludo de Oak

Pero luego mira al acompañante del profesor.

Ooo pero miren quien es pero si es Gary Oak el nieto del profesor y mi rival entrenador que haces acá-Ash

Bueno mi abuelo me dijo que tenías muchas chicas una mansión y que habías ganado la liga de Kalos pero no me lo creí hasta verlo solo hace falta algo-Gary

Quiero saber que tan fuerte eres Ash Ketchum te reto a una batalla pokemon-Gary

La aceptaría de no se porque uno no soy tonto para pelear dentro de esta casa mejor en el patio de atrás que tiene una cancha de entrenamiento y dos no tengo mis pokemon en mi poder así que no puedo aceptarlo sin ellos.

Yo no estaría tan seguro Ash sabría que Gary no se resistiría a probar fuerzas a así que traje a tus pokemon-Oak

Que bien profesor bien Gary es hora de batallar-Ash

Muy bien vamos al campo e batalla-Gary

Transición estilo animes.

Nos encontramos con nuestro héroe en el campo de batalla para enfrentarse a su rival Gary Oak-Presentador

Esta será una batalla 6 contra 6 el pokemon que sea usado en combate no puede ser cambiado en ningún momento y si pierde sus 6 pokemon perderá la batalla-Oak como arbitro

Están listos-Oak

Si-Gary

Si-Ash

Bien las porras-Oak

Del lado izquierdo las porristas de Gary

Gary Gary es el mejor siempre será el campeón nunca va a tener rival pues su fuerza ganara-Porristas Gary

Ash Ash es el ganador siempre será el vencedor nunca va a ser vencido pues su amor es infinito-Porristas de Ash

Presentación para las porristas de Ash

Vemos a Zoroark a Iris May con pompones unos trajes ajustados a sus cuerpos con unas licras blancas unas faldas rojas y a azules con el símbolo de A en rojo en el centro con líneas negras como las de una pokebola.

(Suu no está en escena pues sus madres la llevaron al centro comercial a comprarle ropa más adecuada pues según ellas la ropa de Ash es muy fea para una mujer)

Ash tu puedes-May

Ash haslo trizas-Zoroark

Ash Pikachu quiere luchar-Iris

Está bien amigo ven gracias por todo su apoyo chicas las quiero mucho-Dice Ash a su mujeres las cuales se sonrojan por el amor de su hombre

Hola Ash como te ha ido-Dice Pikachu subiéndose la espalda de su amo

Nada amigo todo bien-Ash

Gary el retador empieza primero-Ash

Está bien Ash pero dime una cosa ese es todo el "harem que tienes"-Gary

No no le es todo pero no quiero que las veas así que te jodes terminemos esto tengo que hacer algo-Ash

Bien vamos con todo-Gary

Sal Seviper yo te elijo-Gary lanzando una pokebola

De un rayo rojo Sale una Seviper que mira a Ash y le dice.

Voy a Ganar y le mostrare a ese Pikachu que me parece tan lindo que soy muy fuerte-Seviper

Jajaja no creas tanto Seviper este amigote ya tiene como 5 parejas-Ash

Que espera puedes entender lo que dicen-Gary

Si es una habilidad reciente no entrare en detallas con mi enemigo-Ash

Está bien no importa sigamos que pokemon mandaras al campo de batalla-Gary

Bien amigo es hora-Ash sacando una pokebola.

Yo quiero salir al campo-Pikachu

Lo siento compadre pero esa serpiente es tipo veneno la una forma de neutralizarlo es esta-Ash

Muk yo te elijo-Ash lanzando una pokebola

Muuuukkkkkk(Ashhhh)-Muk lanzandoce ensima de su entrenador.

Ya ya Muk yo también te extrañe en batalla

Ash porque casi no me usas es que ya no te gusto-Muk encima de su entrenador.

Si si me gustas Muk pero bájate luego hablamos de eso-Ash

Gay con cara de Buenooo O.O

Lo siento Gary ya sabes que Muk es algo cariñoso pero ahora si comencemos-Ash

*sonido de batalla pokemon*

(Turur rururururururur tun tun tun tun tan tun tun tun tan tun tantu ya saben cómo sigue XD)

Suena la canción en piano de pokemon rojo.

Ya saben cómo es no quiero gastar espacios en las canciones por cierto les recomiendo colocar una canción de pokemon para cuando vallan a leer los encantara XD.

Bien muk usa espora-Ash

Mukkkkk-Grita mientras lanza unas esporas amarillas al aire dándole de lleno a Seviper el cual empieza a retorcerse por la parálisis.

Bien Seviper aunque este paralizado usa cola férrea-Gary

Seviper-Dijo mientras se lanzó por los aires dando un color blanco a la punta roja de su cola dándole a Muk pero esta solo lo Atravesó.

Bien Muk ahora usa Aplastar-Ash viendo que la cola de Seviper estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Muk

Espera que no sabía que un pokemon como él podía usar aplastar-Gary

Bueno Gary primero Muk es hembra, segundo es una invención nuestra para batallas contra tipo veneno y tercero solo sirve si eres tan arrogante de usar ese ataque contra un pokemon tipo Bababa como Muk-Ash

Ho no Seviper sal de ahí-Gary

Pero Seviper no pudo hacer nada ya había sido absorbido por Muk

Seviper puedes oírme usa reptar crea un resorte con tu cuerpo y salta en el aire-Gary

Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta Muk ya había soltado a Seviper totalmente debilitado por la espora y el toque veneno de Muk.

Muk gana Ash es el ganador-Oak

Mukk Muk Muk-Muk

Ash he ganado quiero un abrazo-Muk

Está bien te lo ganaste ven acá compañera-Ash

Ash que bien-Muk

Y Ash le da un cálido Abrazo a su Muk la cual solo queda sorprendida de lo caliente de Ash.

Ash está bien tienes mucho calor en tu cuerpo-Muk

No importa es que me envenenaste un poco con tu cuerpo-Ash

M…da Pikachu ve por ayuda diles que Ash está envenenado-Muk

En la silla de las chicas de Ash.

Ash no se ve algo pálido-Zoroark

Si esta algo como Violeta-May

No será-Iris

Creo que si-Todas

ASHHHHH amor ya te vamos a ayudar-Todas

Zoroark ve por un botiquín de emergencia-May

Iris busca una baya aranja en los arboles-May

Yo llevare a mis pokemon tipo agua para que lo enfríen rápido-May

En menos de lo que canta un gallo que ni siquiera Pikachu les dijo porque las escucho desde las gradas.

Ya estaban todas en el campo de batalla con un botiquín agua caliente por la Vaporeon de May y con las baya aranjas de Iris.

Ash tranquilo ya estamos acá recuéstate en mis piernas-May

Zoroark pásame una toalla Vaporeon usa escaldar y pon agua tibia en la toalla-May

Bien Ash-May colocándole la toalla en la cabeza

Gracias a todas-Ash dando las gracias

De nada amor-Iris

Tranquilo ya se te pasara ahora come esto-Zoroark dándole un pedazo de la baya aranja

Gracias-Ash comiendo la Baya

Oye Ash que paso estás bien-Muk preocupada.

Si tranquila no pasa nada-Ash

Bien Ash creo que mejor tomamos una tasa de te creo que no batalalre mas Salgan todos descansen un rato-Gary

Abuelo Ash gano démonos un descanso necesitamos llamar a la enfermera-Gary

Podrá ser que no me agrades Ash pero también soy humano y no creo que estés en condiciones de batallar.

Que actitud tan honorable Gary gracias-Ash

Bien chicas lo dejaremos a su cuidado yo me iré con mi abuelo tenemos que curar a Seviper y tomarnos un te deliciosos que hace-Gary

Ash que te mejores Abuelo dejemos a Ash en cama-Gary

Venasaur usa látigo sepa y lleva a Ash a la cama-Gary

Ash hablamos luego de la batalla por ahora descansa-Gary

Bien Ash nos vamos-Oak

Adiós gracias por todo-May

Bien chicas a Cuidar de Ash mientras que llega Delia ella sabrá que hacer-Zoroark

Siiii-May e Iris poniéndose en la cama con Ash y unos paños con Hielo y calentándolos de apoco para que Ash no le bajara muy rápido el calor del cuerpo pues puede bajársele la presión arterial.

Vaporeon usa rayo hielo en este balde de agua por favor-Zoroark

Si-Vaporeon lanzando un rayo azul de su boca enfriando el agua al instante la cual Zoroark rompe con una piedra fácilmente.

Gracias Vaporeon Ash vamos con Ash que no confió en esas Dos no podrán aguantarse estar tan cerca de el sin que sus instintos se alteren-Zoroark

Ya en la pieza de Ash y las chicas.

Ash ya traje el hielo-Zoroark

Pero qué demonios le hacen a Ash en ese estado-Zoroark

Le quitamos la ropa para que su temperatura fuese bajando-May untándole agua a Ash en la espalda con sus senos y una toalla en la parte baja del trasero de Ash mientras Iris con su pechos también untaba una crema lubricante en el pecho de Ash mientras usaba algo de humectante frio para que fuese bajando la temperatura.

Desgraciadas yo también quiero ayudarlas dice Zoroark quitándose la ropa y entrando a la cama con Ash para sobarlo con el hielo.

Ash allá voy-Zoroark sonrojada coloca un hielo en su cuerpo desnudo

Ahhh está frio-Un leve gemido Zoroark colocando el hielo en su Vagina

Ash comete esto-Zoroark poniendo el hielo en la boca de Ash el cual empieza a chupar lamiendo y moviendo legua alrededor del hielo.

Ash si así –Zoroark sintiendo como Ash se va acercando a su caliente vagina con hielo la cual no hace sino humedecer la cara de Ash mientras que Iris viendo la acción toma el pene de Ash en su manos y usando hielo lo empieza a masajear suavemente May caliente pone el hielo en el pecho de Ash y empieza a lamer el agua con el sudor y usando los líquidos de su Vagina empieza a mojar la cama.

Vaporeon que estaba en la habitación no pudo soportarlo más y se lamia su genitales pero eso no la satisfacía así que le dijo a Zoroark si podía subir a la cama con ellas.

Esta…bi.. …bien Vaporeon sube nuestro amacho aún tiene energía-Zoroark

Ya pasado un tiempo la chicas no aguantaron más y se corrieron en todo el cuerpo de Ash

Él no lo uso puesto que se había quedado dormido y todo era por impulso.

Ya pasadas unas horas Ash despertó.

Pero que paso-Ash viendo a las chicas todas en su habitación acostadas a su alrededor ya era de noche incluso eran las 10 de la noche.

Pero que a oigan chicas que sucedió no me acuerdo d nada después de haber ganado contra Gary-Ash

Bueno te contare todo Ash-Serena

Frasback de serena

Fuimos a comprar roma con Suu para que le fuese más cómodo caminar.

Asi que Bla…Bla..Bla-Serena

Ash se quedó escuchándola hasta que eran las 12 de la noche.

Y se quedó dormido hasta el otro día.

Bien creo que ya lo dejo hasta acá es algo corto pero muy suculento espero Reviews y sigamos con lo de rutina.

Ya sabemos lo de copy así que se joden y listo XD el contado de chicas es el mismo puesto que no añadí a ningún personaje nuevo hoy.

 **Espero que le alla gustado y léanlo cada parte con el amor que le pongo a mi escritura nos vemos el próximo mes con más una nueva aventura pokemon.**


	9. Ayuda

Hola a todos siento no poder subir anda me he quedado seco de ideas así que haremos algo esta bien.

quiero que comenten las escenas mas zukulentas que puedan y así me darán ideas gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8: Y Bonnie que tal**

Bien ya por fin pude ponerme a hacer mi Zukuleto libro planeo que sea aun mas grande que el harem de Ash sea tan pero tan grande que el pobre quede seco en una sesión de sexo.

 **Sullivan**

 **Ok llevo un tiempo leyendo esta historia y este es mi primer review.  
La verdad es que me sorprendió como ha ido avanzando la historia, sin lugar a dudas es una de mis favoritas.  
Ok me gustaría dejar mi grano de arena para que este fic continué y esta sería mi idea  
'Serena recibe una llamada de Kalos para avisarle sobre una exhibición de Tripokalon que se hará en Ciudad Luminalia seguida de una entrevista y una sesión de fotos, los cuales le tomaría un día para cada actividad. La peli-miel debe partir enseguida, afortunadamente le permiten llevar dos acompañantes los cuales serán Ash y Suu.  
Sabiendo que su novia estaría bastante ocupada para hacerle caso a sus necesidades coff..sexuales..coff y que es necesario que Suu cuente con una presencia femenina siendo aún tan joven, decide llevarse a Zoroark en su pokebola claro que una vez en Kalos iría disfrazada como la "amiga" de Serena y Ash como la "tía sexy" de Suu.  
Una vez en Luminalia y terminando de registrarse en el Hotel Richissime Ash se encuentra casualmente con Bonnie esta le informa que su hermano y padre están atendiendo unos asuntos importantes en la central eléctrica lo cual les llevaría una semana, Ash decide aprovechar esta oportunidad para enamorar a la pequeña rubia y divertirse con ella mientras Serena cumple sus funciones como Reina de Kalos y Zoroark cuida de Suu, claro que ellas también tendrán su diversión.'  
Las escenas con Bonnie comenzarían suaves con agradables charlas llenas de halagos y caricias "inocentes" y en un lugar más privado las cosas irían subiendo de tono como besos de lengua sorpresa, los dedos en su intimidad continuando con el primer oral para Bonnie, contestar una llamada de Clemont mientras Ash le practica un anal a la rubia y tomar unas fotos de ellos cuando Ash tenga que volver a Kanto.  
Con Serena tenia pensado que antes de la exhibición ella tendría pensado tener un buen rato tras bambalinas y cuando esta regrese al hotel Ash la reciba con un buen masaje que la ayude a "relajarse"  
Para Zoroark mientras daba un paseo con Suu observa en una tienda un bikini con un diseño de pokebolas que luego de comprarlo se lo mostraria a Ash en un juego de strip poker en el cual el que pierde debe hacer todo lo que el ganador ordene.  
Posdata: Sobre la apariencia de Bonnie ella crecería un poco sus pechos estarían aun en desarrollo y tendría un culo de infarto.  
Ademas he tenido un problema con el link de descarga de la versión sin censura y quería saber si había algún problema o si se debería re-subir el link.**

 **Bien le mandamos un saludo a nuestro lector y amigo Sullivan-Aseris**

 **Y bueno ya que estamos acá quería decirles que desde ahora las cosas se pondrán muy calientes en la casa Veamos el monitos-Dice Vivi apuntando al Televisor.**

 **Entonces aparece una nueva presentadora.**

 **Hola a todos me llamo Sailla y soy la nueva presentadora de las aventuras amorosas de nuestro entrenador Ash.**

 **Se presenta una mujer ya de unos 24 años con camisa Azul pantalones rozados con chanclas y muy fresca ya con el celular en la mano jugando PokemonGo**

 **Lo he capturado por fin tengo un Charizard-Sailla**

 **Bueno esta es mi compañera Artia- Sailla apuntando a la esquina de la pantalla.**

 **Y bueno tenemos aca un nuevo comunicado de alguien estas en la línea con quien tenemos el gusto de hablar- Sailla**

 **Ho..Hola habla Shion**

 **Valla pero si es Shion uno de mis lectores más ávidos como estas-Aseris desde la otra línea.**

 **¡Que tal camarada!**

 **Muy bien Gracias y que quieres decirle a los lectores el dia de hoy-Aseris**

 **Si dinos- Sailla**

 **El ultimo capitulo estaba de lo más zhukulento ;D**

 **Aunque cambiando de tema es una lástima que ahora no tengas inspiración aunque peor sería que hubieras dejado el fic, es uno de mis preferidos.**

 **En fin si es por una buena causa daré mi aporte en este pedido de ideas, pero te advierto que no soy un experto a la hora de poner detalles, claro que si gustas puedes guardarlas para otros trabajos aparte.**

 **Ok esta idea es algo random pero quizás funcione: una orgía, trata que el profesor Elm convoca a todos los profesores pokemon a Johto sobre un asunto muy importante la población de pokemons ha disminuido en los ultimos años y deben encontrar una solución. Todos los profesores con sus asistentes están presentes salvo el profesor Oak que tuvo unos problemas en su laboratorio, entonces Ash y Gary van en su lugar con dos muestras de lo que podría ser la solución para este problema según Oak. El problema es Suu accidentalmente derrama un poco de Energysex en el frasco de su padre.**

 **Una vez reunidos en Johto Bianca (de Unova) se estrella con Ash haciendo que en frasco con la muestra contaminada se rompa liberando un gas que cubre a todos, y bueno resulta que la formula de Oak mezclado con el Energusex de Ash dio como resultado una bomba de humo llena de afrodisíaco y deberán estar en cuarentena hasta que los efectos pasen.**

 **Te dejo una lista de los profesores con algunos asistentes:**

 **Profesor Birch**

 **El profesor Elm**

 **La profesora Juniper (Bianca asistente temporal)**

 **Profesora Ivy (asistentes)**

 **El profesor Sycamore (asistentes Sophie y Cosette. )**

 **Profesor Oak (Ash y Gary iran en su lugar)**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo y larga vida al ecchi.**

 **PD: No recuerdo los nombres de las asistentes de la profesora Ivy.**

 **PDD: Este gas tiene unos efectos secundarios que serian perdida de memoria, mareos y en raros casos sarpullido (solo en hombres). Obviamente Ash es inmune a estos efectos por tomar siempre Energysex** **marcaregistrada**

 **PDDD: Nomino a Bianca como nueva integrante para el harem.**

 **Ok tendremos en cuenta a la gente de nuestra comunidad de lectores siempre que quieren darnos nuevas ideas porque somos *pose demasiado zukulenta para describirla marca ACME***

 **El quipo de Una nueva aventura pokemon- Aseris, Vivi, Sailla y Artia**

 **Gracias ahora el dejo porque me voy a leer otros fanfics mientras este sale- Shion**

 **Bien bueno chis creo que es hora de comenzar con el nuevo capítulo que se llama.**

 **Pero antes vamos a hacer el conteo de las chicas como cualquier capitulo o no cariño-Vivi**

 **O se me olvidaba bien venga pongan el listado-Aseris**

 **Serena: 17 años 1.75 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Delia: 32 años 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg**

 **Bayleef: 17 años pokemon 1.05 mtrs y 14.5 Kg**

 **Latias: 17 años pokemon 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg**

 **Zoroark: 40 años pokemon 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg**

 **Misty: 18 años 1.79 mtrs y 70 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **May: 18 años 1.60 mtrs y 65 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Dawn: 16 años 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Giratina: 20 años humano1.85 mtrs y 90 Kg**

 **Clair: 25 años 1.70 mtrs y 80 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Iris: 16 años 1.55 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Las chicas que tendrán sexo en este orden para no perderlos son.**

 **Yo seré la última-Delia**

 **Yo seré la segunda-Serena- lo mismo para ella**

 **Parece ser que seré la primera-Clair - ya tuvo a su macho así que hoy no XD**

 **Tercera-Iris**

 **Cuarta-May**

 **Quinta-Dawn**

 **Sexta-Latias**

 **Séptima-Zoroark**

 **Decima-Giratina**

 **Octava-Misty**

 **Novena- Bayleef (No pude evitarlo esa pareja me pone loco)**

 **Bien comencemos con esto que quiero ir a casa a tener más Sexo con mi cariñito-Vivi**

 **Lo sabía viejo dame mis otros 15 mil pesos-Lector**

 ***cara de vergüenza*-Aseris (Vivi)**

Capítulo 8: Y Bonnie que tal + una llamada inesperada.

Bien es hora de entrenar-Ash levantándose de la cama junto con Pikachu. **(Ash había dormido en la pieza con su hija para no tener cosas rudas en la noche con sus mujeres)**

Vamos Pikachu-Ash

Pika Pika(si si)-Pikachu

Ya abajo en la sala familiar donde también está la cocina.

Hola Chicas como están, Hola también a ti Suu-Ash

Hola Cariño como estas-Serena dándole un beso en la boca.

Hola Ash-Iris se acerca al oído de Ash

No te me escaparas esta noche-Iris

May y Dawn se acercan para darle entre ambas un regalo de mañanero.

Hola Ash- Dawn y May lo Besan juntas (que envidia tan p….)

Mientras que las demás como Latias haciendo un Desayuno delicioso con algo "refrescante" para la noche.

Hola amor como estas Ash amor-Latias

Te estoy preparando algo muy especial solo para ti-Latias

Huele delicioso Cariño que es-Ash

Es una Sorpresa-Latias

Hola hijo como estas-Delia lavando ropa.

Qué bueno que compramos esta gran lavadora para la casa-Delia

Si es de mucha ayuda Hola Ash como dormiste anoche por lo que vi estabas como un padre muy bueno anoche-Giratina (mira a Ash con ojos de lujuria)

Es verdad Anoche estaba que te comía pero a lado de Suu te empecé a ver de una forma diferente-Zoroark lamiéndose el labio inferior.

Bueno eso es porque es un muy buen padre no es Así cariño-Serena

Si eso es una de las cosas que más me atraen de ti además de tu fuerte determinación y gran trasero-Iris con ganas de lanzársele enzima pero antes de eso

Ash he terminado espero que te guste-Latias

Ash se sienta en la mesa y ponen una bandeja grande con un olor dulce salado y jugo de naranja para acompañarlo.

Esto Huele delicioso que será no puedo esperar-Ash babeando de la emoción.

Acá esta mi creación más reciente los deliciosos exquisitos y poderosos.

Pancakes a la Latias Receta registrada por la compañía de Altomare-Latias

Se muestran unos deliciosos pancakes con forma de corazón, Miel de Maple, Fresas, chocolate.

Rellenos de Mermelada de piña y un líquido salado además le agrego la acides del limón para contrarrestar el dulce

O.O-Serena

Se ven deliciosos como los creaste cuéntame huele y sabe bien por lo que veo usaste limón eso es muy original dime Latias-Serena

Es una receta de mi familia los Latios y Latias del mundo saben cómo hacerla-Latias

Mi hermano me enseño como hacerla pero yo le cambie la forma y agregue algo más a la mescla de los pancakes-Latias

Enséñame pero primero veamos si le gusto a Ash-Serena

Cuando miran Ash ya tenía el plato en la mano diciendo.

Gracias por la comida y Latias me gustaría otro par estaban deliciosos-Ash

Latias se puso más roja que una manzana al sol.

E..Está bien ya hago otros-Latias

(Si Ash supiera que es el ingrediente secreto me mata)-Latias en su pensamiento.

Empieza a hacer otros pero Ash se Acerca por detrás.

Por cierto se lo que usaste Crees que no reconocería tu olor-Ash

A..As..Ash que haces amor no frente a todas-Latias pero ay era tarde.

Ash tenía sus manos en la Vagina de Latias y le estaba mordiendo la oreja izquierda con lujuria.

Assshhh que haces con Latias acá en medio de todas nosotras y enfrente de tu hija que esta más que confundida-Serena con un fondo obscuro detrás y ojos como de demonio.

No..No Nooo nada Serena suéltame me duele la oreja-Ash siendo llevado a la mesa para terminar de desayunar.

Gracias por la comida-Todos con barrigas llenas.

Bien Pikachu es hora de entrenar porque esta barriga nos e bajara sola yo también me pondré a hacer unas cuantas sentadillas comenzase con unos estiramientos y creo que hare unas 2500 sentadillas hoy-Ash

Intentemos crear una nueva técnica hoy con todos que dices Pikachu-Ash

Está bien Ash-Pikachu.

Papa quiero ir con ustedes a visitar al Tío Oak-Suu

Esta bien hija si quieres puedes pero pide permiso a tus madres-Ash

Puedo ir-Suu

Claro cariño ve con tu padre eso si llegas rasguñara y nosotras no encargamos de matarlo a el-Todas miran a Ash con cara de asesinas.

Creo sería bueno que se relajaran así que me tome la libertad de hacer algo para ustedes no lo usen mucho-Ash

Que es Cariño muéstranos-Zoroark con inquietud

Está bien síganme-Ash

Ya en la sala de la mansión.

Bienvenidas a la sala del amor o como yo la llamo el SPA de vapor ardiente-Ash

Abre la puerta que se encuentra bajando unas pequeñas escaleras de Fieltro.

Esto es algo que pensé que les gustaría está equipado con la mejor tecnología de relajación brazos mecánicos de última generación baños de lodo mesas de masajes y todo para que puedan relajarse al máximo también es una zona segura libre de cualquier hombre solo para ustedes-Ash

Sistema de seguridad activo y sellado automático de la puerta con una llave maestra que solo ustedes conocen la clave es esta-Ash

…..(inserten clave acá)

La casa también le he puesto un sistema de seguridad de última tecnología se llama Sistema Avanzado Único-Ash

SAU estas-Ash

Si señor estoy a su servicio-Una vos femenina tal vez de unos 10 Años y con una proyección holográfica se muestra a SAU.

Un gusto hablar con todas mi nombres es SAU pero pueden decirme Lili-Hace unas pose de Señorita.

Holas como estas que tierna-Las chicas se ven atraídas por su ternura.

Bien chicas disfruten su nueva casa-Ash

Bien suu es hora de ir a visitar a Oak-Ash

Si papa-Suu

Mientras salían dirigiéndose al laboratorio del Profesor.

Que bien se siente salir de casa de vez en cuando no hija-Suu

Si papa-Suu

Ya pasados unos 20 minutos se encuentran con alguien en el camino casi llegando al laboratorio.

Hola Ash como estas-Una voz femenina se muestra.

Pero mire quien es ni más ni menos que El Cerebro de la frontera (Salon Maiden Anabel) Anabel que te trae por estos lares-Ash

Bueno venia de visita al Laboratorio pero ahora me devuelvo a la frontera me llamaron urgente porque ya comenzaran de nuevo las batallas para reemplazar a uno de nuestros miembros-Anabel

Y tú que haces Ash quien es ella-Anabel

Anabel ella es mi hija Adoptiva Suu-Ash

Buenos Días señorita mi nombres es Suu-Suu

Que buenos modales y cariño no me llames señorita que soy más vieja que tu padre-Anabel.

Dime Señora Anabel es más respetuoso-Anabel

Bien Anabel tengo que irme el profesor me está esperando-Ash

Bien Ash nos veremos pronto-Anabel

Ya en el SPA con las chicas todas disfrutaban de un buen baño de sales aromáticas Cremas y masajes.

Qué bueno que Ash pensara en nosotras-Serena

Si él es tan amable-Zoroark

Tan dulce y Atrevido Si si ay que delicia-Delia recibiendo un masaje de las manos mecánicas.

Tan condescendiente y protector-Clair

Fuerte-Iris

Valiente-May

Decidido-Dawn

Cariñoso-Latias

Sensible-Giratina

Y además de eso nunca nos juzgó si éramos débiles o fuertes siempre estuvo a nuestro lado protegiéndonos ayudándonos y dándonos fuerzas para seguir-Misty.

*Suspiro* Lo Amo-Todas

De repente entra una llamada y SAU contesta.

Entra al SPA transfiriéndose por los láseres unidos a las cuatro puntas de la pared.

Señorita Serena es para usted es una llamada desde Kalos-SAU

Quien será espera ya salgo-Serena

Ya en la entrada agarra el teléfono.

Hola quien habla-Serena

Hola hablamos de aca de la Agencia internacional unida del Tripokaron Cede de Kalos Hablo con la señorita Serena la Reina de Kalos.

Si ella Habla-Serena

Es para invitarla a una demostración que se realizara el día 31 de octubre para Celebrar los 30 Años de la fundación y quisiéramos que estuviese.

Está bien me Presentare pero necesito llevar a dos personas más a mi lado-Serena

Si señorita ya sabemos que usted se encuentra en una relación con el Ganador de la liga Kalos Satoshi (Ash) él también puede venir.

Muchas gracias estaré pendiente a su llamados-Serena cuelga.

Ya en el laboratorio.

Hola profesor vengo a entrenar con mis pokemon-Ash

Hola Ash Hola Suu Buenos días estoy algo ocupado ahora así que pueden ir al patio ahora estoy algo ocupado.

Se ve preocupado mejor no lo molesto mas-Ash

Vamos su te presentare a todos-Ash

 **Bien creo que lo dejare hasta este punto gracias por leer espero que sea de su agrado el nuevo formato y además como se abran dado cuenta di un salto en la historia para que sea más largo y nada acá les dejo los avances para el siguiente capítulo.**

En el siguiente capítulo.

Que Ash volverá a Kalos-Citrón (Clermont) prefiero Citrón mil veces más.

Tengo que ponerme bonita-Eureka (Bonnie) sigo pensando que mejor Eureka.

 **Y bien acá acaba el capítulo de hoy espero comentarios con ideas y avances buenos para la historia quedo algo corto pero no tengo más ideas y estoy algo vacío pero no me quiero obligar forzosamente a hacer un capitulo así que nada gracias y buenas noches, Tardes y/o Días-Aseris**

 **Adiós a todos-Vivi Abrazando a Aseris.**

 **Agradecimientos a todas las personas que participaron en este programas y gracias por comentar.**


	11. Especial

Estos sucesos pasan antes de que Ash llegara a pueblo paleta más exactamente antes de la liga pokemon en Miare City.

 **Aparece el telón y se muestra una escena algo lasciva con Vivi y Aseris Besándose apasionadamente.**

 **Rayos viejo no traje mi cámara de video pinche préstame tu celular deje el mío en la casa-Espectador**

 **Cuando menos se dan cuenta Aseris y Vivi se despegan lo más rápido posible pero ya era en vano la multitud enloquecía.**

 **Rayos justo en el mejor momento-Vivi**

 ***carajo tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo*-Aseris**

 **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la edición especial de Una nueva aventura pokemon como ya casi estamos llegando al capítulo 10 en el que se añadirá una nueva concursante al harem pokemon de Ash hemos decidido hacer este especial de como Bayleef y Ash se hicieron tan íntimos-Aseris**

 **Por ahora los dejaremos con las imágenes del capítulo anterior así que disfruten un poco-Vivi**

 **Se cierra el telón.**

 **Bien en donde estábamos-Vivi acercándose a Aseris de forma sensual**

 **Vivi sabes que somos profesionales no podemos hacer estas cosas antes del programa ahorita me deje llevar pero lo haremos en la casa y sabes ya lo estoy deseando-Aseris con un labio mordido (humm que zukulento ya enserio estoy enfermo pero que importa todos somos pokefilicos XD)**

 **Suena la canción de Vete a la Versh Perra el musical.**

 **Sale el pantallazo y se muestra a Ash en una pose muy rikolina zukulenta y sabrosona con Serena la cual está en ropa interior sexy con unos cuernos de Reno y látigo de dulce.**

 **Serena estas segura de que lo voy a hacer bien soy algo nuevo en esto-Ash antes de comenzar a ser un masoquista "como yo"**

 **Tranquilo sé que te gustara-Serena poniéndose vaselina marca ACME con sabor a caramelo de Vainilla.**

 **Sabes Ash siempre quise saber eres virgen-Serena**

 **S..S..Serena que es lo que preguntas pero por supuesto que soy virgen-Ash Solo he tenido compañeras de viajes no una novia en mis viajes tal vez Misty pero ella al final me mando a la Frienzone (ja si claro Ash Firenzone jajaja si te tiene más ganas que Latias cuando te fuiste de Altomare).**

 **Pues Sabes Ash creo que ella te quiere mucho-Serena**

 **Tú crees luego lo averiguamos ahora quiero un líquido dulce-Ash poniendo su cabeza en la vagina de Serena para comenzar a lamer las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo Chupando y lamiendo.**

 **Humm que rico aroma lick lick lick-Ash**

 **Ash si así Ha Ha-Serena**

 **En el otro cuarto se encontraban Citrón y Eureka.**

 **Pero que están haciendo esos Dos a estas horas de la noche-Citrón**

 **Haber veamos veamos-Citron**

 **Saca un estetoscopio de su mochila.**

 **(ho si Ash hay mete tu lengua así Ha.) Se pone más rojo que un tomate y empieza a echar vapor por la cabeza.**

 **Qué bueno que Eureka está en el baño espero que no le dé curiosidad-Citrón**

 **Que es Hermano que oyes-Eureka**

 **Citrón se pone pálido al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana que con dos símbolos de interrogación en su cabeza así estilo anime bien chingones.**

 **N..Na..Nada de nuestra importancia solo que Ash y Serena hablaban mucho y quise saber que hacían.**

 **Que que es yo quiero saber-Eureka**

 **Cuando seas mayor-Citrón**

 **Hermano quiero saber ya no soy una niña pequeña mira me han crecido los pechos y todo-Eureka**

 **Lo dice la niña que todavía duerme con una piyama de un Tairanitunt-Citron.**

 **No te metas con mu piyama ella me abraza en las noches cuando sueño que Ash…..-Eureka**

 **Opps creo que la acabo de liar parda-Eureka**

 **Que haz dicho hermana no pude escucharte-Citrón con la mano pegada a la pared y el estetoscopio en una mano y una gota de sangre en la nariz estilo anime.**

 **No me lo puedo creer Serena es tan sucia-Citrón**

 **Ya sentada en la cama con una gota de sudor bien kawai en el cuello escuchando a su hermano decir eso le da más curiosidad.**

 **Hermanooo….. quiero que me dejes oir-Eureka**

 **En la mente de la niña.**

 **Gracias a Arceus que no me escucho porque cuando sueño con Ash y su fuerte pecho sudoroso y caliente enzima mío.**

 **Empieza a recordar un sueño socio que tuvo.**

 **En la mente de Eureka**

 **Ash eres muy brusco-Eureka**

 **Pero te gusta que sea fuerte no eres una niña sucia-Ash**

 **Ash Ash porfa lámeme donde me gusta-Eureka**

 **Claro que lo are sabes que me gustas más cuando estas excitada y tú pequeños pechos son tan excitantes siempre me han gustado las lolis-Ash**

 **Esperemos que la ONU no venga antes de que se ponga más bueno-Ash**

 **Ash si Así me gusta más humm-Eureka**

 **Esto te agrada no humm que dulces fruidos-Ash sacando su lengua de la vagina Virgen de Eureka (que creo que ya no es virgen porque le metio la lengua hasta el fondo)**

 **Ash si sigue masajea mi clítoris quiero tus manos por todo mi cuerpo hazme sentir como una mujer-Eureka**

 **Eureka sé que siempre has estado celosa de Serena por esos grandes pechos que tiene y ese trasero tan bien formado-Ash**

 **Pero no te preocupes que a mi me gustan ambas-Ash**

 **Pero me agradan más los cuerpos pequeños y planos como los tuyos-Ash**

 **Calla valiente imbécil y méteme ese enorme pene en mi sucia, sucia vagina-Eureka**

 **Esta bien pero si te duele no digas que no te advertí-Ash**

 **Poniendo su pene en la entrada estrecha y mojada de la loli Ash dice.**

 **Allá voy-Ash**

 **Ve suave Ash aún conservo la virginidad pero quería dártela solo a ti-Eureka**

 **Está bien-Ash**

 **Suavemente Ash empezó a apretar la Vagina de la chica la cual estaba tan bien lubricada que la entrada dejo pasar fácilmente el Glande de Ash**

 **Ash que grande es porfa Ve mas despacio siento que me voy a romper de lo grande que es-Eureka**

 **Está bien-Ash**

 **Con suavidad Ash fue llevando más y más profundo su pene.**

 **Aaaassshhhhh-Eureka**

 **Despertó del sueño.**

 **Se encontró sudada y mojada en sus labios menores algo dilatados.**

 **Así que fue un sueño mi hermano está dormido que horas son-Eureka**

 **El reloj Dice que son las 6:20 de la mañana hum creo que me iré a dar un baño caliente.**

 **Ya en el baño.**

 **Creo que han crecido un poco-Eureka**

 **Tocándose los pechos la niña que aparenta tener unos 10 a 12 años de edad con sueños eróticos de Ash con ella.**

 **(Eureka tiene más o menos unos 14 años así que no se saquen todavía lo que ya conocemos Loliconeros como yo XD)**

 **Bien Creo que no fantaseare más-Eureka.**

 **Hermano estas despierto oye ya es hora de irnos-Eureka**

 **Si si 5 minutos más me quede despierto hasta tarde porque no dejabas de Gritar en nombre de Ash y cosas sucias no sé qué soñabas hermana pero no era nada bueno-Citrón.**

 **Pe…Pe…pervertido-Eureka pegándole un puño a su hermano tirándolo de la cama.**

 **Como te atreves a escuchar mis sueños hermano baka-Eureka**

 **Pues como no escucharlo creo que todo el hotel los escucho-Citrón rascándose la cabeza con un enorme chichón estilo anime.**

 **Ya vámonos no hablemos mas del tema con las 9 de la mañana y el hotel estaba alquilado hasta las 9:30-Eureka**

 **Está bien-Citrón**

 **Ya en la habitación de Ash y serena.**

 **Se veían unas amarras látigos muchos fluidos corporales vaselina y Energysex** **marca registrada** **.**

 **Serena que rayos que paso anoche-Ash**

 **No tengo idea Ash pero lo único que sé es que después de que te tomaras esa bebida extraña perdiste totalmente el control, y como si fueras un animal salvaje me diste todo lo mío y lo de mi prima la coja con un poco de DalasReview Mini y también Criaturitas del señor y hola soy German y todos esos Youtubers que vemos en pokevision aún me duele la pelvis tenías muchas pero que mucha energía anoche no me parecería extraño quedar embarazada después de Tanto semen Mira todavía chorrea un poco desde mi Vagina-Serena levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose al baño (que afortunado es Ash por favor mátenlo y tirenlo a un Rio antes de que ponga huevos)**

 **Como por arte de magia salió una Serena totalmente lista.**

 **Listo perfecto-Serena brillante más de lo acostumbrado.**

 **Aaa mis ojos Serena eres muy brillante-Ash**

 **Ash se levantó de la cama totalmente vitalizado se sentía casi como si hubiese corrido una maratón de 20Km y pudiese seguir otros 20 más.**

 **Le agradezco a mi papa que me diera esta receta cuando niño-Ash**

 **Oye Serena no crees que baje un poco de peso-Ash**

 **Bueno no sabría decirte con ese sixti pack que tienes en el estómago pecho mira hasta tu pene es más grande-Serena con cara de lujuria**

 **No más Serena no tengo energías para una siguiente ronda aunque lo parezca por fuera por dentro es otra cosa esto exhausto-Ash**

 **Pues Creo que si Ash creo que anoche nos sobrepasamos una poca tal vez-serena**

 **Yo creo que fue mucho sexo-Ash**

 **Me duele el cuerpo completo-Ash**

 **Bien Ash vamos a por los dos hermanos dormilones tenemos que seguir con la liga pokemon-Serena**

 **Citrón, Eureka tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar a la liga Kalos en Miare City.**

 **Así nuestros héroes después de una Disputa entre hermanos u poco de Charla entre Ash Citrón y el Glotón de Hamimaron se dirigieron a Miare City para la liga Kalos en donde Estará Alain, Shouta, y los demás personajes de relleno. XD**

 **Parte del presentador oxease Yo**

 **Y bien hasta ahora hemos visto por qué Eureka siente pasión Sexual por nuestro entrenador favorito Ash ahora veremos un poco más de historia presentada por Vivi adelante-Aseris.**

 **Gracias Cariño es hora señoras y señores se pondrá esto más caliente que la superficie solar pues solo son 5.800 grados y con esta historia la superficie se pondrá a 9.500 grados-Vivi**

 **Comencemos-Vivi**

 **Ya en Miare City nuestros héroes Serena que esta mas que pegada a Ash después de lo que paso en la habitación del hotel Eureka más que celosa y Citrón con sangre en la nariz recordando lo que escucho por la noche en el bosque a las 2:00 Am se pondrá la cosa buena.**

 **Al fin Miare City-Ash**

 **No es bueno cariño ya estamos Cerca pero vamos a registrarnos sino no podrás participar-Serena**

 **Corre Corre-Serena**

 **A quien le dices cariño es me quiere más a mí-Eureka que no aguanto más sus celos y lo soltó todo.**

 **Y Ash en su cabeza.**

 **Como coño me metí en esta disputa Arceus porque-Ash**

 **A quien dices que quiere mas que yo su novia te crees mucho porque te quiere como una H.E.R.M.A.N.A menor-Serena**

 **Así tu pechos grandes no te lo mereces yo he estado todo el tiempo intentando llegar a ese tonto Cerebro y tu vaca lechera siempre interrumpías-Eureka**

 **Serena se agarra los pechos apenada.**

 **A así que eso intentabas no pecho plano pues yo lo conozco antes de que tu nacieras-Serena**

 **Ha así que te crees mucho porque eres su amiga de la infancia-Eureka**

 **Chicas Hace rato que Ash fue a Registrarse-Citrón**

 **Serena mira y como si fuera un ninja Ash puso a Greninja a que lo supliera sobornándolo con entrenamiento y unas Galletas pokemon de excelente calidad.**

 **Terminaremos esto después Pequeña Loli pecho plata tabla de planchar.**

 **Mirándose el pecho Eureka Dice, en algún momento Crecerán y serán más grandes que los tuyos Vaca de dos patas-Eureka**

 **Hum-Serena**

 **Hum-Eureka**

 **(Resoplido)-Citrón**

 **Era tan pacifico cuando se guardaban sus sentimientos por Ash-Citrón**

 **Y tú que sabrás Hermano Ash es Valiente fuerte amable y con honor en batalla es el Caballero Blanco de mis sueños-Eureka**

 **Ha si es tu caballero blanco Ash es mi príncipe de Gran espada, Fuerte Valiente atrevido sagas es simplemente perfecto-Serena**

 **(Soplido así bien mimoso) Ash-las dos al unísono**

 **Como puede Ash y yo sin novia y el con una novia y una seguidora menor de 18 que termino siendo mi hermana-Citrón**

 **Eureka hagamos las paces yo soy su novia y tu eres digamos que su pequeña novia pero tenemos que hablarlo con el-Serena**

 **E..En..Enserio-Eureka**

 **Urra yai Genial gracias Serena-Eureka**

 **Esperen paren el carro me opongo a que mi hermana menor entre en una relación a….-Citrón**

 **Con ojos de demonio un tridente y un Deddene en su bolsa a Eureka le salen alas y cuernos.**

 **Que acabas de decir hermanito querido no creo que quieras opinar en base a una especulación tan aburrida como lo que acabas de sugerir ahora dilo "estoy de acuerdo que mi hermana sea novia de Ash junto a Serena"-Eureka mas enojada que un demonio sin cola**

 **Pe pero no-Citrón**

 **DILOOOOO-Eureka**

 **Citrón con cara de miedo de su propia hermanita dice.**

 **Estoy de acuerdo que mi hermana sea novia de Ash junto a Serena-Citrón**

 **Listo esta decidido Eureka a vamos a hablar con Ash-Serena**

 **Vamos-Eureka saltando de alegría con corazones y un aura Rosa a su alrededor.**

 **Ya donde la enfermera Joey**

 **Oye Ash tenemos que hablar unas cosas-Serena**

 **Ash Cariño donde estas-Eureka**

 **Ash-Serena**

 **Ven que la puerta del centro pokemon de la liga Kalos esta abierta y para a entrar.**

 **Enfermera Joey está usted acá-Serena**

 **Si ya voy estoy atendiendo unos asuntos-Joey**

 **Sin darse cuenta las chicas pasan sin decir nada y ven una escena algo turbia frente a sus ojos.**

 **A..A..Ash-Serena**

 **¿Pero qué es esto?-Eureka**

 **Enfermera que hace con nuestro novio-Serena**

 **O rayos-Joey**

 **Lo siento es que no puedo aguantar más llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y mi cuerpo me pide-Joey**

 **Dice la enfermera con Amarras y cables Ash amordazado con unas bolas en la boca y látigos Erecto a mas no poder y la enfermera encima de su penes poniendo los labios mayores de su Vagina cerca de su pene mojándolo con sus fluidos.**

 **HMHNMHNHMHh-Ash**

 **Pero porque carajo me estoy excitando cuando otra mujer quiere hacer eso con mi novio-Serena**

 **Yo me siento extraña quiero hacer cosas con Ash en ese estado-Eureka**

 **Si pero no podemos hacer nada luego hablaremos con Ash por ahora rescátemelo-Serena**

 **Después de una muy lujuriosa lucha salen del cuarto con Ash ya vestido**

 **Gracias chicas-Ash**

 **De nada cariño-Las dos**

 **Espera y eso de donde viene oí decirles que yo era su novio el de las dos-Ash**

 **Ash tenemos que hablar-Serena**

 **A Ash le recorre un escalofrió por la espalda al escuchar esas palabras.**

 **Tengo un mal presentimiento-Ash**

 **Ya un rato después contando todo lo que paso con un cafecito y unas galletas**

 **Phuuuuu-Ash escupiendo el café por la ventana.**

 **Espera que acabas de decir-Ash**

 **Lo que escuchaste cariño queremos ser tus parejas novias amantes lo que quieras-Eureka**

 **Citrón estás de acuerdo con eso-Ash**

 **No pude decir que no-Citrón**

 **Uff y yo creo que tampoco puedo decir que no-Ash susurrando**

 **Entonces diré que si-Ash**

 **Volvemos al mundo de Aseris.**

 **Vivi no acá no espera-Aseris**

 **Pero como estamos en cortes comerciales me dieron ganas de hacerlo-Vivi**

 **Qué es eso que se escucha en el armario-Asistente**

 **Son la señora Vivi y el Señor Aseris haciendo algo indebido-Asistente.**

 **Señora Vivi Señor Aseris por favor salgan el director Makihiro los está buscando-Asistente**

 **Ya vamos solo déjame le bajo los pantalones Amor no está más grande que la última vez-Vivi**

 **Ya Vivi no sigas esto en un tono tal alto presupuesto que esta mas grande si desde hace unas 3 semanas que no dejamos de tener sexo a diario-Aseris**

 **Gracias al cielo somos los asistentes de sonido-Asistente 1**

 **Si acá tengo el micrófono-Asistente 2**

 **En los parlantes se debes de estar escuchando todo-Asistente 1**

 **Lo sabía viejo dame mis 30mil pesos-Espectador 1**

 **Pero como carajo es que sabes lo que hacen esos dos en su casa-Espectador 2 dándole la plata al espectador 1**

 **Después de un rato suculento que toda la gente en televisión internacional escucho.**

 **Y bien hola a todos los espectadores-Vivi**

 **Vivi cuéntanos que cosas les realizaste a Aseris en su "Grande y Dura…"-espectador 3**

… **-Aseris**

 **(Qué vergüenza)**

… **..-Vivi**

 **Mejor vamos a terminar con el episodio de Hoy nos vemos y hasta la próxima-Vivi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Comenzamos con lo bueno-Aseris**

 **Así es cariño-Vivi**

 **Estando en casa se nos ocurrió a mí y a Vivi como divertirnos un buen rato así que decidimos sacar un poco de vaselina marca ACME por cierto para los que no sepan debido a algunos comentarios queremos dar la bienvenida al programa a varias personas pero lo haremos después de este episodio del narrador-Guionista y Dios detrás de este hermoso mundo (inserte nombre)**

 **Le damos la Bienvenida al Dios que crea nuestro mundo pensando cada día-Aseris**

 **Él es la persona que está detrás de los escritos y nosotros solo los comentamos con gran fulgor hoy en Una Nueva Aventura Pokemon Mi querido Maestro y yo tendremos un maravilloso día-Vivi**

 **Así que los dejamos con él para que presente nuestra vida y nosotros solo la viviremos no es Así-Aseris rompiendo las 4 pared.**

 **Así es Aseris yo tu creador iré haciendo cada uno de tus días incluyendo los días de Ash y su harem que se pondrá muy bueno en este capítulo de hoy-Deidad**

 **Bien señor creador lo dejamos con su invención-Vivi rompiendo las 4 pared.**

 **Capítulo de hoy #9 Vidas de nuestros personajes.**

 **Era de mañana en pueblo paleta en una gran mansión donde Vivía nuestro narrador y su amante y pokemon Vivi.**

 **Cariño ya está listo el desayuno como hoy es Sábado no tenemos que trabajar-Aseris**

 **Si cariño ya está listo ven a comer por cierto quisiera ir de compras hoy-Vivi**

 **Bien-Aseris**

 **Por cierto hoy en la noche te tengo una sorpresa cariño-Aseris**

 **Y que sería-Vivi**

 **Pero ya era demasiado tarde Aseris tenía a Vivi aguarrada de las manos contra la pared y una gota de saliva en la mejilla.**

 **Quiero hacer cosas hoy muy ricas-Aseris**

 **Está bien cariño pero en la noche-Vivi lamiendo la saliva de Aseris**

 **Por cierto hoy no era el día en el que pediríamos a nuestros lectores que nos dieran ideas para poder comenzar con buen pie-Aseris**

 **Si era hoy-Vivi**

 **Aseris saca un martillo y rompe la 4ta pared.**

 **Señor creador usted está sin ideas verdad-Aseris**

 **Si estoy algo vacío o quiero dejar a mis lectores con la lengua afuera que hago-Deidad**

 **Podría cambiar algunas cosas con su literatura si empezara como con otros capítulos usted estuvo de vacaciones una semana no puede ser tan complicado-Aseris**

 **Así es Señor creador debe de tener un plan para nosotros-Vivi**

 **Está bien intentare pensar en algo pero por favor no me apresuren-Deidad**

 **Leeré todas las reviews de mis lectores con gran avidez y así poder escribir mejor que dicen-Deidad rompiendo la 5ta pared.**

 **Está bien señor Creador le daremos unas horas más-Aseris**

 **Mientras ellos volvían a su vida normal la Deidad creadora se fue a leer a sus majos lectores.**

 **Ya volví Aseris tengo una idea pero tendremos que pasar los días de Fin de semana rápido que dices-Deidad**

 **Está bien acá en nuestra vida ya pasaron 4horas te demoraste en entender-Aseris rompiendo la 4ta pared**

 **Si lo se me demore que llego una entidad de Salud a hacer formas y cosas-Deidad rompiendo la 5ta pared.**

 **Está bien pasemos rápido por cierto cuando llegamos a esta noche dales una mirada más lenta a nuestros lectores-Aseris**

 **Está bien Cámara rápida-Deidad**

 **Unas horas después-Editor**

 **En la noche Vivi y Aseris estaban yendo a su habitación.**

 **Amor que quieres que hagamos-Vivi**

 **Pues…-Aseris**

 **Poniendo suavemente a Vivi en la cama con las piernas mirando al techo Aseris besándola pone sus manos en el Clítoris de ella haciéndola gemir un poco.**

 **Ve con suavidad amor-Vivi**

 **Hum si me dices eso me pongo más Caliente Vivi sabes que he estado jugando TeachingFeeling y Sylvie es de esas sumisas-Aseris**

 **Si lo se te he visto eres un pervertido niño sucio-Vivi colocando el Glande de Aseris en su boca haciendo un perfecto 69.**

 **Pero *sorber* No crees que *lick* esta más Grande… tu pene-Vivi**

 **Pues *lame lame***

 **Llevamos no se unas 3 semanas teniendo sexo sin ninguna protección y mañana es día de trabajo-Aseris**

 **Bueno *Sorber* me siento caliente Cariño lo quiero dentro de mi-Vivi**

 **Está bien Amor pero hoy quiero probar algo más Lascivo-Aseris**

 **Entonces Aseris se para y va detrás del closet de la habitación presionando un botón hace aparecer una cama en forma de corazón con champaña unas velas aromáticas y la puerta se cierra.**

 **Bien creo que todo está listo esto es por haberme traído tanta felicidad Vivi desde que nos conocimos tu haz sido la mujer que siempre he deseado te preocupas por mi bien siempre estas a mi lado protegiéndome y quisiera pedirte de una forma más formal que-Aseris**

 **Se arrodilla saca del bolsillo de su pantalón que estaba en el sueldo de la habitación una cajita con forma de Corazones.**

 **Desde la perspectiva de Vivi.**

 **Él estaba siendo muy cortes y amable el día de hoy por alguna razón eso era una de las cosas que más me atraían de el-Vivi**

 **Pero en un momento él se levanta de la cama va detrás del armario y me pide que me pare de la cama entonces no sé qué hizo pero presiono algo y la cama se voltio sacando a relucir una hermosa beddin en forma de corazón con champaña las luces se apagaron y pude ver que el traía una pequeña caja con corazones y con nuestros cuerpos húmedos por el sudor viendo nuestra desnudes él se arrodillo y diciendo estas palabras yo no podía aguantarlo más me desmalle-Vivi**

 **Desde la perspectiva de Aseris**

 **Ya arrodillado frente a ella con la caja en mis manos trague saliva y muy decidido a dar el siguiente paso le pregunte-Aseris**

 **Quieres casarte con migo-Aseris**

 **Pero de un momento a otro ella pierde la conciencia después de que le puse el anillo en el dedo ella dijo-Aseris**

 **Si….-Vivi**

 **Yo la agarre en mis brazos y la coloque en cama tape nuestros desnudos cuerpos con la sabana de la cama y con mucho cariño me acurruque al lado de mi futura esposa-Aseris**

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **Desperté temprano Vivi estaba al lado mío la deje dormir por un rato más mientras yo bajaba a la cocina ya vestido prepare unos deliciosos pancakes con el chocolate que tenemos y unas cuantas fresas adorne los pancakes para que se pudiese leer "buenos días Amor".**

 **Y me prepare para un largo día Teníamos que ir al estudio por la edición especial de Respondiendo a nuestros lectores y estos se pondrá bueno ya pasadas las 8 de la mañana Vivi baja las escaleras yo estaba en el patio entrenando un poco-Aseris**

 **Baje por las escaleras para que él no me viera yo aún llevaba el anillo de compromiso que me dio esa noche jamás la olvidare su musculoso cuerpo pidiéndome tan delicadamente que comparta la eternidad con el (Casi exploto)-Vivi**

 **Me dirigí a la cocina donde me esperaba un desayuno de lo mejor con una nota espero que te guste con dos corazones-Vivi**

 **En los pancakes decía Buenos Días amor escrito con chocolate-Vivi**

 **Quiero comérmelo esta noche no importa lo que diga-Vivi con una cara lujuriosa.**

 **Fui al patio y ahí estaba el con su entrenamiento matutino-Vivi**

 **Hola Vivi cariño como amaneciste este hermoso día-Aseris**

 **Muy bien Amorcito como estas veo que de muy buen humor-Vivi**

 **Bueno anoche la mujer más especial del mundo para mi Acepto muy humildemente acompañarme en el viaje de mi vida creo yo que estaría más feliz que una perdis-Aseris**

 ***Levantándome en brazos Aseris me eleva y con una tierna caricia en mi rostro me besa con amor para luego reposarme en el suelo con suavidad***

 **Amor y eso-Vivi**

 **Solo un regalito mañanero para una persona especial pero lo de esta noche se pondrá muy bueno-Aseris viendo de manera lujuriosa a su compañera que se pone muy roja.**

 **Bien vamos al Set nos espera el Director que mal que lo Allan cambiado Akihito era un gran amigo-Aseris**

 **Dicen que el nuevo es una persona muy amable-Vivi vistiéndose para el trabajo con unas camisa de color verde con blanco, pantalón blanco con dos líneas verdes a los laterales y unos zapatos que combinan además un bolso y unas gafas de sol con un sombrero hecho a mano.**

 **Ya dirigiéndose al set.**

 **Señor Aseris señora Vivi el director está impaciente por conocerlos él se Denomina a sí mismo como el Gran Creador-Conductor**

 **No será-Aseris y Vivi**

 **Ya en el estudio.**

 **Luces, cámara efectos de sonido Grupo de edición y mantenimiento así como Aseo y escenario-Productor**

 **Yo soy el nuevo productor seré su jefe Guía y amigo lo que necesiten me pueden hablar a mi pues yo he comprado la franquicia de televisión solo para hacer este programa-Director.**

 **Me llamaran el Gran Creador con respeto les pide ese grande favor muy bien a trabajar que no tenemos todo el día el fin de semana si podrán dormir está bien-El Gran Creador**

 **Si señor-Todo el Equipo de producción de una nueva aventura pokemon.**

 **Después de unos 15 minutos.**

 **Llegamos el viaje se me hizo eterno con todo lo que tuvimos que aprender-Aseris**

 **Sí que exhausta estoy –Vivi**

 **Bien señor director las estrellas principales llegaron-Asistente del director.**

 **Que bien compañero llévame con ellos-Gran Creador.**

 **En la puerta del edificio.**

 **Aseris Vivi hola soy yo el nuevo director-Gran Creador**

 **Cuando miramos a la dirección de la voz vimos un hombre alto tal vez un 1.79 mtrs de altura con un pequeño secretario a su lado.**

 **Tal como pensábamos.**

 **Gra… gra… gran creador—Aseris**

 **Pero que hace una Deidad en este mundo-Vivi**

 **Jjajaja hola como están pues me dije a mi mismo ya que soy el gran creador de este mundo y de la vida de ustedes y todo lo que se mueve porque no dejar de mover los hilos tras bambalinas y mostrarme directamente-Gran creador**

 **Pero eso es lo de menos lo que más note en la mano de Vivi cuando llego fue el anillo así que ya le pediste matrimonio no pillín-Gran Creador**

 **Ja j aja si eso pues usted obvio ya lo sabía-Aseris con una risa nerviosa.**

 **Bueno eso no importa ahora solo quería agradecerle por darme el amor de mi vida para la eternidad-Vivi**

 **De nada Vivi-Gran creador dando una sonrisa tan cálida como el centro de una estrella**

 **Pero ya dejemos las presentaciones trátenme como a cualquier persona normal por cierto es el mi asistente no tiene nombre pues es solo un robot que cree para esta situación-Gran Creador.**

 **Luego le daré nombre (lectores pongan nombre acá) ahora vallan a vestirse Maquillaje luces es hora de la acción-Gran creador**

 **En una pantalla aparece un letrero del especial Leyendo a mis lectores Una nueva aventura pokemon.**

 **Muy buenas a todo como están hoy este día tan especial en el que vamos a hablar con nuestros lectores-Aseris sentado en una silla.**

 **Bien vamos al grano porque el día de hoy habar más que solo estos-Vivi**

 **Bien vamos a llamar a nuestro invitado al Set Sullivan-Aseris**

 **Aparece un hombre alto cabellos rojos ojos color castaño claro camisa normal de color negro con blanco una sudadera roja con Gris unos zapatos deportivos marca Pokenike.**

 **Saludos Aseris y Vivi aquí Sulli (si gustan llamarme así) con mi review de este encantador (y bastante revelador) especial.**

 **Ok antes de continuar señorita Vivi agradecería que quitara su mano de la entrepierna del camarada Aseris, ya podrán hacerlo tras bambalinas como en este especial.**

 **Jajaja pues que quisieras tu vamos a ir a casa a celebran nuestra luna antes de la luna de miel. Aseris**

 **Felicidades-Sulli**

 **Viejo esta no me la sabia lo siento creo que estamos a par esta vez-Lector en las gradas.**

 **Madre mía Guilli-Otro lector esperando aparecer en escena.**

 **Como decía gracias a este especial se me han ocurrido unas cuantas ideas para la estadía de los Ketchums en Kalos... ehem señorita Vivi manos fuera del camarada Aseris por Arceus...**

 **Vivi cariño ya enserio pórtate mas profesional luego haremos tantas cosas que no creo que puedas levantarte por días.-Aseris**

 **Esta bien amor pero de verdad tengo ganas**

 **siguiendo, gracias a este especial se resaltó que Ash y Eureka han tenido una relación a larga distancia en el tiempo en que Ash dejo Kalos para regresar a Kanto y se me han ocurrido cambios mientras pasaba el tiempo en primera que Eureka se hizo de una nueva amiga y esa seria la Princesa Allie del Palacio Cénit (de la temporada XY) si bien no tuvieron el mejor de los comienzos lograron entablar una buena amistad y claro ambas son entrenadoras pokemon solo que Allie lo hace más por hobby, otro cambio que seria algo más personal y dependerá de usted si agregarlo o no, el que Citrón tenga novias, se que suena raro pero como dije esto es una idea más personal y admito que de los acompañantes que Ash tubo en su viaje Citrón es uno de mis favoritos (Brock lamentablemente tiene el papel de forever alone por excelencia)**

 **Aunque yo en la Historia le di de novia a la enfermera Joey de su ciudad pero no importa continua-Aseris**

 **Espera si me permites agregar Cariño porque veo un chocolate de tamaño camioneta en la entrada-Vivi**

 **Espera miro o ya llego el regalo producción guárdenlo en la heladera de Frozen lo sacare en poco tiempo-Aseris**

 **Volviendo a la idea esto transcurre después que Ash y Serena partieran a Kanto y Citrón luego de ver las calientes sesiones de sexo que tenían por las noches sus amigos se propone unas metas personales: 1 Conseguir novia y 2 Dejar de ser virgen- el orden no le importaba y claro esto no se lo había contado a nadie ni siquiera a Eureka y cuando regresa a su gimnasio se le presenta su primera oportunidad.**

 **Bueno el resto de las ideas son algo extensas y gráficas; lo que menos quiero es causarle problemas viendo de los de fanfintion son algo estrictos con estos temas y que aun no estoy muy familiarizado con fanfiction en como funciona, me gustaría saber si esta de acuerdo en que le envié un review con mi email y así ponernos en contacto y yo le de mis ideas con más detalles,claro que le pediría encarecidamente que luego elimine ese review para evitar futuros problemas o simplemente para el siguiente capitulo usted deja en su perfil algún link o email para que pueda contactarlo, claro eso estaría temporalmente en su perfil y luego del tiempo que usted crea necesario podrá eliminarlo de su perfil.**

 **Me ubiesen dicho si quieren mándeme un mp o algo a la cuenta de Hotmail aseris2485 estaré esperando.**

 **Si ninguna de las opciones le convence por favor hágamelo saber y le daré mis ideas solo que menos explayadas como me gustaría.**

 **Ahora dejaremos algunas vistas de nuestros mas ávidos Lectores que pido perdón pero no pudimos contactarlo Gracias a Sulli por haber acudido tan rápida mente-Aseris se despide de manos con Sulli-Kun y este se va sin decir mas.**

 **Bien ahora mostremos las vistas.**

 **Un televisor gigantesco de última generación Curvopokevision se presenta en el Set.**

 **Dante**

 **Buenos/as días/tardes/noches Aserisgamer que bien que no te hemos perdido y veo que tu equipo va creciendo jeje.**

 **El capitulo de hoy estuvo muy interesante no savia que Latias tenia esas habilidades culinaria, Anabel ya hizo su aparición, ya me imagino quien podría ser la siguiente en el harem, porque admitamoslo luego de su despedida con Ash la chica ha de estar ansiosa por abrir sus piernas para el azabache y que este le devore el cloyster.**

 **Bien tal parece que andas un poco corto de ideas camarada para la continuación camarada, no te preocupes con gusto daré algunas ideas, esta seria como un habito que Ash ha ido desarrollando mientras viajaba y es una manera peculiar de agradecer a las enfermeras Joy por todo lo que a hecho por el y sus amigos, es hacerles "compañía" en la noche siempre y cuando ellas estuvieran de acuerdo y sus compañeros estuvieran bien dormidos, claro que este habito también lo emplearía también con las oficiales Jenny solo que en este caso seria para pagar las fianzas o salir de los malos entendidos que ocasionaba su amigo Brock, la diferencia con las Joys seria que viendo que las Jennys casi siempre estaban de servicio tenia que conformarse con un "rapidito" en algún callejón oscuro o esquina abandonada (pocas veces podía tomarse su tiempo en la jefatura de policía), lamentablemente esto no dejaba satisfecho a nuestro amigo de Kanto por lo que se dirigía al Centro Pokemon más cercano para bueno... en todo el sentido bíblico de la frase romperle el culo a la enfermera de turno, esto le ha dado al azabache cierta popularidad tanto con las enfermeras como oficiales ,que popularmente, una no podría considerarte enfermera u oficial a menos que haya sido bautizada con la leche de Ash. Es por eso que recibe varias invitaciones para fiestas de graduaciones de enfermeras y oficiales que "coincidentemente" se celebran en el mismo día, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar"**

 **Por cierto no estoy seguro si estarás de acuerdo con esta sugerencia pero pensaba que podrías añadirles ciertos gusto o rasgos a una de mis candidatas que en este caso seria Roxie, un gusto de ella ademas del rock serian los piercings que los tendría en la oreja, los pezones y si estas de acuerdo en el clítoris, otro rasgo de ella seria ser rebelde con cualquier figura de autoridad (Delia y Serena por poner un ejemplo) y que sienta extrema vergüenza con las muestras de afecto más si es en publico, esto ocasionaría problemas por lo que Ash decide enderezarla (domesticarla) castigandola con mucho amor y durante las noche con profundas penetraciones mientras le dice lo linda que es y un montón más de cursilerias, esto ocasionaría que (luego de varios castigos) ella adopte una actitud sumisa y obediente cada vez que este en presencia de Ash, lamentablemente también mojaría sus pantys cuando el aparezca por eso siempre llevaría un par de repuesto.**

 **Nos vemos y éxitos.**

 **Me han gustado las ideas las implementare en un especial que dices XD-Aseris muerto de la risa por todo lo que quiere hacer.**

 **Muajajajaja soy muy malo esto se va a Descontrolar –Aseris pone una *pose de doctor malito marca ACME***

 **Siguiente-Vivi (pobre se volvió relleno pero ahora será la presentadora principal XD)**

 **Tayson GX**

 **Que tal Aseris y Vivi es bueno verlos de nuevo, si lo se, me he tardado una eternidad en dejar este review, lo lamento es un mal abito que me persigue donde sea que vaya. Veo que hay nuevas caras en la producción al igual que nuevos lectores eso es bueno significa que el fic va creciendo.**

 **Por lo visto Serena ira a Kalos por unos días con Ash y su hija ¿verdad? pero necesitas unas cuantas ideas para que la trama continué, no hay problema con gusto te hecho una mano, ok viendo que regresaran a Kalos te sugiero que hagas la aparición de Diancie, se que esto va en contra del programa que nos dijiste con anterioridad, pero dadas las circunstancias sugiero que de momento seamos más flexibles en las apariciones de las nuevas integrantes. Te sugiero un nuevo pokemon para Ash un drowzee que encuentra abandonado en su llegada a Kalos, más adelante este seria un fuerte y poderoso hypno que ayudaría a Ash en sus zhukulentas aventuras, más adelante daré más detalles.**

 **Otra idea que se me ocurre para futuras ocasiones seria una ida a la feria (circo, como gustes) esto es más para fomentar los lasos fraternales de Suu y sus padres también pasar tiempo en familia, aunque si quieres darle un toque picante al momento Ash podría perderse y entrar al vestuario de las acróbatas de paso vería que tan "flexibles" son y descubre que una de ellas en Jessie que junto con James y meowth harían su intento numero 900 de capturar a pikachu. No queriendo que el trió problemático arruine su salida familiar decide neutralizar a Jessie (y con neutralizar me refiero a violarla salvajemente)**

 **Mi última idea para Anabel seria que Ash la invita a una cita para ser más exactos un picnik solo ellos dos, claro que esto desataría unos cuentos celos de parte de sus amores pero nada que unos buenos besos, mimos y muchos sexo oral no pueda solucionar antes de su cita con la cerebro de la frontera.**

 **Me gusta la idea en el episodio especial número 10 No spoiler 4k full hd link mega sin virus veremos-Aseris *pose del doctor ultramalito***

 **Esto se pondrá tan bueno que uffff-Vivi**

 **El siguiente también es de Tayson que querrá decir.**

 **Tayson GX**

 **Créame estimado camarada que fue el único en llorar con este lamentable desenlace en la liga Kalos, sin duda una lastima con lo bien que le iba a nuestro querido azabache, pero bueno no hay que perder las esperanzas, duele lo entiendo solo tenemos que darnos un tiempo, darle su tiempo a la serie y rogar a Arceus que los fans no quemen los estudios en un ataque de cólera masiva.**

 **En fin viendo que la frecuencia de episodios sufrirá un retraso por motivos que (estoy seguro) la mayoría de los lectores entenderán...continuando con el aporte de ideas creo que es hora de que comience a decir las razones del porque sugerí un drowzee (macho para evitar mal entendidos entre entrenador/pokemon) como nuevo pokemon de Ash (aparte de que quiero que tenga un pokemon tipo psíquico).**

 **"La idea es amoríos de una noche" créame mi estimado Aseris que no soy un fanático de las relaciones de una noche (por ciertas experiencias que prefiero no hablar) pero viendo las circunstancias que esta historia ofrece y el desarrollo de los personajes, pensé que seria un excelente toque novedoso para su fic y que valdría la pena desarrollar esta idea.**

 **La idea no es que Ash vaya por la primera chica que se cruce en su camino pues eso traería problemas con sus novias, la ideas es que vayan ocurriendo una serie de eventos que inciten al azabache a que Xchica y el terminen en la cama, sin duda seria una extraña combinación de las expresiones "una cosa llevo a la otra" y "es como si el universo conspirara en mi contra" (alias usted estimado autor) el problema es que estas "amantes temporales" podrían ocasionar problemas (si bien no de manera directa) a nuestro querido Ash si dicha "aventura" sale a luz es hay donde entra nuestro querido drowzee/hypno cuyo poderes hipnóticos harán creer a las féminas que dicha "aventura" fue solo un sueño húmedo o no recordaran el rostro de su "amante pasajero" así Ash salvaría su identidad y este desliz quedaría en secreto entre su querido drowzee/hypno y el (sus novias no tienen que saberlo como dice el dicho: Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente)**

 **Ahora como se plantearían estos "amoríos de una noche" bueno pienso que la base consistiría en dos factores centrales que desencadenarían estas "aventuras" 1 seria algún factor externo o razón que inciten al azabache ya sea seducción, chantaje, lastima etc 2 seria el excesivo libido que le jugaría la contra a nuestro querido entrenador pokemon.**

 **Un ejemplo y mi primera sugerencia seria nada mas y nada menos que Vera (o Grace como mejor le suene) la madre de Serena, se que puede ser chocante pero se aprovecharía este momento ahora que Serena y Ash vuelven a Kalos.**

 **Esto podría ocurrir en la noche de la demostración de Serena, luego de pasar un buen (cof y cof caliente cof) momento con Serena, Ash aun tiene energía de sobra y sabiendo que su novia esta agotada decide salir de noche quizás buscar algún café para tomar un poco (tal vez conseguir que le baje la calentura) y tal vez encontrar algún contrincante para alguna batalla pokemon, lamentablemente sus fangirls habían encontrado su el hotel en donde se hospedaba, sabiendo que salir como Ash Ketchum seria un suicidio decide disfrazarse y salir por la salida de emergencia. Una vez fuera de peligro decide ir al café más cercano sorprendentemente se encuentra con su suegra el un claro estado de ebriedad, la razón había sido que desde que Serena se fue de Kalos había desarrollado una crisis de mediana edad y como era de esperarse recurrió a la bebida como vía de escape, preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle decide llevarla al café para que tome asiento y averiguar el porque estaba en ese estado, lamentablemente ella no lo reconoce por el exceso de alcohol y el disfraz de Ash, sin saber porque el se presenta como un admirador de ella y su hija, le ofrece ir al café para que descanse y dejar pasar los malos ratos. Para sorpresa de Ash ella acepta y más aun ella le explica que había llegado para sorprender a su hija y pasar el día con ella desafortunadamente la perdió de vista luego de su demostración y viéndose sola (entiéndase sin pareja) en una gran ciudad sin ningún conocido no se le ocurrió otra forma mejor para pasar la noche que bebiendo. Luego de media hora de llanto, miradas incomodas y diez minutos de palabras de consolación por parte de Ash este logra levantar el animo a su suegra, para desgracia de Ash esta decide brindar con el por el éxito de su hija, lo que significa más alcohol solo que esta vez acompañados de coqueteos y guiños seductores, el azabache temiendo las intenciones de su suegra con su persona decide llevarla a su casa en su charizard. Una vez allí ella le pide que espera pues quiere darle una recompensa por todas las molestias que se tomo, Ash sabiendo que sus pantalones no resistirían por mucho tiempo, pues su suegra estuvo frotando sus pechos por su espalda durante todo el viaje, duda si quedarse por más tiempo pero todo su razonamiento se va al traste cuando ve a Grace con el cosplay de fennekin que Serena había usado en pokevision.**

 **Y bueno solo diré que Grace paso la mejor noche de su vida (lo hicieron en toda la casa) y Ash aprendió tres cosas importantes 1 el alcohol cambia a una persona, 2 muy por el contrario que serena su madre resulto ser una sumisa amante del masoquismo (de donde heredaría Serena sus gustos entonces) 3 lo importante que es tener un pokemon psíquico para momentos como estos.**

 **Espero que tengas éxitos en tus estudios.**

 **Ya lo sabemos pero es que Ash se merecía esta liga por lo menos pero aun así no importa esto no cambia el hecho de que esto es un mundo alterno donde Ash si gano la liga-Vivi y Aseris**

 **Yo confirmo eso-Gran creador.**

 **Sigamos antes de que me dé un infarto-Aseris**

 **Que miedo tan irracional solo es un Dios todo poderoso capaz de cambiar mundos y Dimensiones a su antojo-Vivi liberando la verdad.**

 **Maldición-Aseris**

 **El tiempo se detuvo por un momento volvió atrás y…**

 **Vivi lo que vas a decir a continuación no se puede repetir ok-Gran creador.**

 **Ok si señor-Vivi asustada pues todo está en pausa incluso el humo de una tarta de cereza que está en la ventana del set.**

 **Volviendo al modo Velocidad normal.**

… **. un infarto-Aseris**

 **Si lo sé-Vivi miedosa de volverla a regar.**

 **Siguiente-Vivi**

 **Es de Sulli-Kun-Vivi**

 **Hum que será-Aseris**

 **Veamos-Aseris/Vivi**

 **Sullivan**

 **Buenas mi estimado Aseris aquí Sullivan para continuar con mi aporte. Vera anteriormente le había planteado unas dos ideas generales para el tiempo en que Ash y compañía estaban en Kalos, obviamente ambas ideas incluían a los hermanos rubios y hoy daré los detalles de mis ideas respecto a Citrón de ante mano le pido disculpas y este review es algo extenso pero preferí no escatimar en detalles para que no le de problema a la hora de desarrollar la idea, claro todo siempre y cuando usted lo desee plasmar mi sugerencia.  
Esto transcurre después que Ash y Serena partieran a Kanto y Citrón luego de ver las calientes sesiones de sexo que tenían por las noches sus amigos se propone unas metas personales 1 Conseguir novia y 2 Dejar de ser virgen el orden no le importaba y claro esto no se lo había contado a nadie ni siquiera a Eureka y cuando regresa a su gimnasio se le presenta su primera oportunidad un par de entrenadoras novatas de nombre Lyn y Heidi/Hina (como gustes llamarla de la temporada XY) que vinieron a retar al gimnasio por desgracia era muy avanzada la tarde y el gimnasio tenía sus puertas cerradas, Citrón aprovecha para presentarse y darles una oportunidad a cambio que respeten unas condiciones que les diría una vez dentro del gimnasio y las cosas irían como por ejemplo:  
Wow este gimnasio es impresionante-Lyn  
Era de esperarse del gimnasio de un adulto-Heidi  
Bueno, están listas para oír las condiciones-Citrón  
Si-ambas  
La primera no sería una condición en sí, sino más bien un protocolo-Citrón mintiendo tranquilamente.  
¿Un protocolo?-Lyn  
Verán son unas reglas que la liga de Kalos autorizo recientemente a los líderes del gimnasio- Citrón  
Y cuales serían esas reglas-Heidi  
Simplemente les tengo que hacer un examen físico completo, seguido por un chequeo-Citrón  
El joven inventor trataba de sonar convincente, mientras evitaba desangrarse por la nariz ante la idea de ver a dos lolis como Arceus las trajo al mundo. (Jódete ONU)  
Y eso no sería mejor que lo haga la enfermera Joy- Lyn (curiosa)  
Verán esto lo hacemos para evitar el exceso de trabajo en los Centros Pokemon viendo que hay un aumento de entrenadores iniciados y otros que vienen de diferentes regiones, nosotros los líderes del gimnasio nos ofrecimos a cumplir con estar tareas para cada entrenador novato o recién llegado, cuyo gimnasio haya llegado primero, bueno básicamente es como un trabajo voluntario- Citrón siguiendo con la farsa.  
¡Vaya ustedes los adultos son sorprendentes!-Heidi (emocionada)  
¿¡SE LA CREYERON!?- Citrón pensando  
Y ¿cuál sería la otra condición?-Lyn  
O solo un pequeño favor sin importancia, claro si es que gano, si pierdo les entregare la medalla a cada una y seguiremos con el chequeo-Citrón  
Lo siguiente que pasaría sería una batalla pokemon de dobles Heidi y Lyn contra Citrón obviamente ambas entrenadoras no estaban a la altura del líder de gimnasio. Citrón pensaba usar ese favor para dejar de ser virgen pero decidió que lo mejor sería no forzarlas a nada aunque claro eso no impedía que disfrutara de los favores que se había ganado e inicio una caliente sesión de besos con ambas entrenadoras que aceptaron cumplir con su parte y que al final ambas disfrutaron.  
El "examen físico completo" consistía en que ambas entrenadoras debían estar desnudas mientras el inventor "las examinaba", fue algo difícil al principio y más si el mismo Citrón también estaba sin ropa y con una cámara fotográfica, aunque al argumentaba que todo era parte el protocolo y para que todos estén en condiciones iguales. El examen tuvo lugar en la habitación que Clemon tenía habilitada en su gimnasio, al principio solo les tomaba fotos paradas, sentadas o de espalda pero luego comenzó a pedirles posturas más seductoras y atrevidas como sentadas con las piernas abiertas dando la señal de la paz o de espaldas mientras miraban a la cámara guiñando un ojo, etc.  
Por ultimo siguió el "chequeo" en el cual Citrón no perdió el tiempo y reviso (manoseo) a ambas entrenadoras, claro solo lo fundamental (que seria los pechos, la vagina y el culo). Una vez terminado el "chequeo" Citrón se despide de ambas entrenadoras con un beso y prometiéndoles que les daría un premio si tenían un buen desempeño en la Liga, afortunadamente para el inventor ambas prometieron guardar el secreto de lo ocurrido esa noche más por el miedo de que la federación se entere que han intentado obtener sus medallas en un horario no establecido, que por lo ocurrido después de la batalla (que ingenuas).  
Una semana después de lo ocurrido Citrón es citado por Lilia (de la temporada XY&Z) para reunirse con ella en el centro pokemon de la ciudad, el motivo de la reunión era que al padre de Lilia el presidente de la compañía Orange se había interesado en sus inventos y quiere que en el futuro él se haga cargo de su compañía lo que significa que deberá cazarse con Lilia, el inventor abrumado por las extrañas condiciones está a punto de dar su negativa pero no contaba con que Lilia le mostrara un buen "incentivo", frente al rubio se encuentra la vagina de Lilia y esta le explica que si el acepta no solo tendría un montón de beneficios (sexo obviamente) sino que le dejaría tener un par de amantes, el inventor se replantea la situación, recuerda a un al par de lolis, llega a la conclusión que esta oportunidad es muy buena para dejarla pasar. Al final Citrón y Lilia cierran el trato con un montón de sexo (era la primera vez de ambos) dando inicio a su relación y la nueva meta del inventor es hacer que Lyn y Heidi/Hina se conviertan en sus amantes.  
Ok se que esta primera idea nada tiene que ver con Ash y sus amores pero pienso que podría funcionar como un omake o escena extra en algún capitulo, ya que puede escribir algo diferente mientra piensa en como seguir con la historia principal a demás es una buena oportunidad para probar nuevas ideas, diferentes modos de narración, etc, seria una forma para que pueda escribir más libremente en esta sub-trama y ver cuales ideas gustan a los lectores.  
En fin no se preocupe camarada Aseris la siguiente idea si tendrá a nuestro querido azabache como protagonista y habrá más escena bien calientes if you know what i mean 7w7**

 **Huhuhu pues claro que se de lo que hablas mi querido amigo Sulli-Kun-Aseris**

 **Pero por su pollo que si-Vivi**

 ***pose doblemente zukulenta del doctor malito*.**

 **Bien con esto, acabe esta intromisión y ahora si el capítulo número 9.**

… **.-Vivi**

… **-Vivi**

 **..-Vivi**

 **.-Vivi**

 **Spammmmmm-Aseris**

 **Aaaaaaaa que fue-Vivi**

 **No nada es que por fin el gran creador se tomó la molestia de hacer un episodio con más de 10.000 palabras-Aseris**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos-Vivi**

 **O se me olvidaba bien venga pongan el listado-Aseris**

 **Serena: 17 años 1.75 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Delia: 32 años 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg**

 **Bayleef: 17 años pokemon 1.05 mtrs y 14.5 Kg**

 **Latias: 17 años pokemon 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg**

 **Zoroark: 40 años pokemon 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg**

 **Misty: 18 años 1.79 mtrs y 70 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **May: 18 años 1.60 mtrs y 65 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Dawn: 16 años 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Giratina: 20 años humano1.85 mtrs y 90 Kg**

 **Clair: 25 años 1.70 mtrs y 80 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Iris: 16 años 1.55 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Las chicas que tendrán sexo en este orden para no perderlos son.**

 **Yo seré la última-Delia**

 **Yo seré la segunda-Serena- lo mismo para ella**

 **Parece ser que seré la primera-Clair - ya tuvo a su macho así que hoy no XD**

 **Tercera-Iris**

 **Cuarta-May**

 **Quinta-Dawn**

 **Sexta-Latias**

 **Séptima-Zoroark**

 **Decima-Giratina**

 **Octava-Misty**

 **Novena- Bayleef (No pude evitarlo esa pareja me pone loco)**

 **Lo tendré en este episodio así que mujajaja-Delphox (enserio estoy perdido)**

 **Antes que nada una nota del autor.**

 **He leído fervientemente todos los comentarios del fanfi veces incluso y debo decir que si hay varias cosas que no subí en este capítulo porque quedaría demasiado relleno y poca historia aunque sé que me va a tomar 2 semanas terminar con la historia porque la quiero tan larga que sobrepase los 60k de historia y así sacar un fascículo completo y lo que será el episodio mas largo que se pueda hacer en aun así tendré muy en cuenta algunas sugerencias como una esclava para Ash y cosas así XD me voy a pasar de veras ahora si comencemos.**

Capitulo #9. Las Flores Los encantos La suerte De Los Mansos.

En pueblo paleta había una gran familia de un Chico y sus ahora 11 Chicas y una Hija que lo quieren mucho y enloquecen por tenerlo junto a ellas todo el tiempo.

Suena la canción de Garnachas de vete a la Versh.

Ya en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Oye Ash tus pokemones quieren verte-Oak

Ash jugando con su hija.

Está bien Prof. Oak quiero que Suu conozca a mis demás pokemons-Ash

Papa. Tú tienes más amigos además de mis madres?-Suu

Pues con tus madres es un caso diferente porque ellas me aman y son mis parejas pero ellos son mis amigos y mi familia los quiero y todo pero no es que sean así mis amores eternos como tus madres-Ash

Así que básicamente son mis tíos y mis tías-Suu

Básicamente así que llévate bien con ellos está bien-Ash

Está bien-Suu

Chicos vengan-Ash

Sus pokemons se acercaron a saludar a su maestro como de costumbre.

Hola Ash como estas-Dijeron todos.

Bien-Ash

Todos sus pokemones se sorprendieron al escuchar su respuesta pues no sabían nada de que Ash hablaba ya que Pikachu no ha hecho más que dormir después de tantas sesiones con sus hembras.

Ash sabes hablar con nosotros-Charizard

Pero por su pollo mí querido amigo-Ash

Entonces puedes entender todo lo que decimos-Charizard con cara de preocupación.

("Esto se va a poner bueno")-Vivi

Oye Sabes donde esta Delphox las estaba buscando-Ash

Papa Delphox es la pokemon de Serena-Suu

Básicamente es tu tía hhaha así que quiero que te conozca-Ash

Porque como hemos estado algo… Ocupados en casa-Ash

Oki doki loki-Suu

No sé porque te dejo ver My Little pony a mi lado se te pegan las frases de Pinkie-Ash

Chicos nos vemos pronto buscare un poco por acá a Delphox donde estará-Ash

Creo que está en el Claro del lago durmiendo-Tauros.

Gracias amigos pueden volver a lo que hacían-Ash

Su pokemones se fueron a entrenar para estar en forma porque según ellos.

Ash no durara mucho en partir a una nueva a ventura épica.

Ya con las chicas en la mansión protegida por Ash con el sistema integrado de Seguridad y reconocimiento interactivo o como le colocaran en poco tiempo Sylvie

Chicas debo hablar algo con todas-Serena

Este bien Serena ya salimos solo espera-Delia

Estamos dándonos un baño de lodo-May

Bien las espero en la sala-Serena

Señorita Serena que le va a decir a las otras amas de la casa-Sau

Les voy a dar unas noticias y a plantear unas cosas que tengo planeadas con Ash en Kalos Sau-Serena

Sau no me gusta ese nombre me recuerda a cosas de mi pasado-Serena

Señorita si quiere puede cambiarme el nombre-Sau

Unmmm Veamos que te parece Sylvie-Serena

Me gusta señorita desde este momento me llamare Sylvie.

Me recuerda al nombre de la chica de un juego que solía ojear cuando era joven me encantaba tratarla como un princesa aunque en el juego yo era un doctor-Serena

Sylvie cuanto tiempo se tardan las chicas porfa diles que las espero-Serena

Si señorita-Sylvie

Sylvie llego al spa y todas ya iban saliendo.

Señoritas se encuentran bien-Sylvie

A Sau si estamos bien porque preguntas-Delia cargando a Zoroark

Pues estaba viendo las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión y encontrar que había sucedido algo un poco raro y no supe que decirle a la Señorita, Serena por favor llámenme Sylvie-Sylvie

Hum ese nombre es lindo quien lo eligió-Giratina.

La Señorita Serena me Dio ese nombre le pareció adecuado a mi personalidad (aunque es Artificial es una computadora de ultra avanzada tecnología así que XD)-Sylvie

Muy bien puesto que Sucedió fue que-Giratina

Después-May

Y luego-Iris

Antes de que-Dawn

Así que básicamente la Señorita Zoroark en este caso Mima como me dijo que se llamaba, el señor Ash, se peleó con la Señorita Bayleef porque quería tener al señor Ash solo para ellas-Sylvie

Básicamente-Giratina

Está bien la Señoríta Serena las espera desde hace rato en la sala podrían por favor dirigirse necesita hablar algo importante con ustedes yo me iré a Hacer el reconocimiento matutino-Sylvie

Está bien Sylvie ve-Clair

Ya en la sala.

Serena ya llegamos-Misty

Que querías decirnos querida-Giratina

Bueno es algo que me acabaron e llamar y es-Serena

Después de una explicación.

Ósea que básicamente no tendremos a Ash por un tiempo-Iris

Pero es un tiempo muy largo y yo ya quería tener a mi Ash para esta noche-Iris y May algo rojas de solo pensar en lo que le harían a Ash en la noche.

Bueno es algo un poco Lascivo y sucio pero creo que Ash podrá soportarlo para este mes quiero plantearles Algo-Serena

Nos encontramos en National Geographic para presentar a las Criaturas del entorno los primero que vemos al llegar a es una manada de hembras sin su macho "arreglando unas cosas" para que su macho este algo Activo esta noche.

Dando una explicación larga sobre todo lo que harían.

Es básicamente eso-Serena roja como un tomate con las demás impactadas de lo sucia y obscena que podría llegar a Ser.

Quieres que hagamos "eso" todas nosotras con el-Giratina muerta de la ira ella quiere a Ash para sí misma pero no le desagrada mucho la idea de una orgia con un macho que tiene Energysex marca Registrada.

Ya en el laboratorio de Oak, Ash y Suu se encontraron con Delphox la cual al verlo le salto el corazón.

Hola Delphox como estas-Ash

e….Estoy bien Ash-Delphox friccionando las piernas un poco para no dejar que le escape un Gemido

jaja veo que todavía tienes esos espasmos de cuando eras una Braixen no? Sí que nos divertimos esas noches en las que serena practicaba-Ash acercándose a la oreja de Delphox para que Suu no ollera.

Tragando saliva al escuchar a Ash decir eso la Pobre Delphox no pudo Aguantarse y un poco de líquido empezó a salir de su pelaje

A…A… Ash sé que quieres yo no te lo impediré soy tuya tómame-Delphox en el oído de Ash

Jajaja lo sabía aun tienes el toque casi quisiera tirarte en este mismo pasto pero hoy vengo a presentarte a mi hija se llama Suu-Ash

(Por cierto a Delphox no le pareció raro que su "master" pudiese entenderla ya que ella estaba con Serena cuando Ash le dijo a las chicas lo de que podía entender a su pokemon)

Es…espera hi..hija de..de quien-Delphox con una llama en su ojos

Tranquila Delphox no es lo que piensas Suu es un pokemon es mi hija adoptiva la dejaron en la puerta de la casa y me pareció bien cuidad de ella-Ash

Jaja ya me lo esperaba de ti Ash tan amable por eso la mayoría de los pokemones te quieren-Delphox roja más de lo que es y más excitada que no podía más con sus instintos y lo beso cayendo al suelo junto con Suu

AshAshh…yo me siento muy sola sin ti-Delphox decía eso mientras besaba el cuello de Ash con Dulzura y pasión

Siento que mi Vientre quema-Delphox diciendo de forma dolorosa.

Quiero hacerlo acá mismo-Delphox friccionándose contra Ash

Ash ya no podía resistirse pero con Suu a si lado no podía hacerlo asi que dijo.

Delphox cálmate un poco está bien llevare a Suu a la casa del profesor y la pasaremos muy bien de pues que dices-Ash

Está bien pero Rápido no puedo soportarlo mas-Delphox friccionando sus piernas.

Hoy si que tiene ganas será porque lleva como 10 días sin su ración de mi-Ash llevando a Suu con el profesor muy rápido.

Suu cariño se que quieres jugar puedes pedirle a los muchachos que te ayuden a batallar o algo yo ya vengo-Ash

Está bien papa pero que vas a hacer con la tía Delphox-Suu

Digamos que de tía pasara a ser una de tus madres-Ash corriendo derecho al bosque con ganas.

Unos segundos después Pikachu habla con Suu

Oye donde va Ash tan apresurado Suu

Tío Pikachu pues papa dijo que iría con la tía Delphox a "hacer cosas" Suu

Jajaja eso dijo tu padre si que es directo oye quieres entrenar en tu forma pokemon con nosotros quiero ver que tan buena eres en batalla-Pikachu

Está bien Tío Pikachu-Suu volvió a su forma de Goomy.

Bien vamos-Pikachu llamado a los demás para entrenar un poco.

Ya en el bosque Delphox espera a Ash

Ash ya vienes escuchando un fuerte sonido Delphox ve a Ash como loco corriendo a por ella llevándosela en manos a una cueva en las montañas cercanas.

Así que tú también quieres Ash-Delphox

Así es Delphox estaba que venía a por ti pero las demás me tenían ocupado-Ash

Sin perder el tiempo Ash la pone en el suelo de la cueva y con una gran fuerza cierra la entrada con una gran roca.

Bien ahora estamos solos y no saldremos de acá hasta tener un huevo-Ash

Pero Ash no es temporada no estoy ovulando-Delphox despreocupada porque quiere huevos con el así que nada le gustaría más.

Quien dice-Ash tomando una pastilla de Energysex concentrado y dándole un afrodisiaco a Delphox.

Ash siento mucho calor en mi cuerpo no puedo soportarlo mas-Delphox sin perder el tiempo pone a Ash en el suelo ya totalmente desnudo Ash no opone resistencia a su compañera.

Suena la canción de George Michael - Careless Whisper

Ash Ash quiero tu pene en mi interior-Delphox levantando las cadera poniendo el pene de Ash en su vagina empapada por sus jugos vaginales.

Ash 3-Delphox

Sus entrañas se estremecieron de alegría pero aunque tuvo un orgasmo solo con meterlo no vacila dos veces y empieza a moverse más y más rápido con profundidad.

Después de un rato llego a mi límite y sin darme cuenta-Ash

Ash llega en mi interior quiero tu Semen por favor dámelo-Delphox

No sé si era porque sentía las palpitaciones de mi pene pero su vagina empezó a moverse con más ansia, moviéndose abajo intentando hacerme llegar al Climax.

Sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo empujo lo más profundo que pude dentro de ella y libero toda mi carga en su Vientre-Ash

Llegaste Ha…ha quiero mas-Delphox

Sin siquiera hacer un respiro Delphox vuelve a moverse pero parece que los espejos de su corrida aun no la dejaban moverse bien así que yo tome el control de la situación y empecé a mover mis caderas más y más profundo en su sucia vagina-Ash

Hii..He…-Delphox

No sé si intentaba escapar de este placer o si su cuerpo se movió por instinto pero estaba llegando rápidamente a mi limite-Ash

Delphox no se movía demasiado lo cual me decía que no había parado de correrse desde que llegue por primera vez dentro de ella-Ash

Estaba llegando a mi limite presione todo mi pene dentro de su vagina y libere mi segunda descarga en su calada vagina-Ash

Llegooooo….-Delphox

Rugía como una vestía podía ver el blanco de su ojos así que callo en mi pecho convulsionando un poco pero al parecer mi erección no quería bajar asi que agarre el culo de Delphox y segi dándole todo lo mio-Ash

Ha..ha..ha…3 3 3-Delphox

…-Ash

Ya un rato después fuera de la cueva.

Ash eso estuvo increíble perdona por no haber resistido mucho pero mi cuerpo llevaba mucho tiempo sin algo así-Delphox

Tranquila yo también tenía mucha energía-Ash

Peo recuerda que siempre te amare como a las demás-Ash besando a Delphox

Kiss….-Delphox

Suena la canción de Kissxsis.

Ya saliendo del bosque eran la de la noche.

Ash y Delphox salieron del bosque muy pegaditos.

Papa, mama-Suu

Uff Ash hueles como el demonio Delphox tú también vallan a bañarse los dos-Pikachu al lado de Suu en forma humana

Eso es Sierto suu yo no puedo saberlo me perece un olor normal-Ash

Si es algo normal-Delphox

Dilo por ti niña huelen a hormonas de no ser porque Suu aún es muy pequeña estaría diciendo lo mismo ya váyanse a bañar yo cuidare de Suu además de hora de comer y Ash quiero Kétchup.

El patio estaba solo Ash no sabia porque.

Está bien amigo, Delphox vámonos a bañar-Ash

Si cariño se fueron los dos a bañar a la casa del profesor.

Profesor está usted en casa-Ash

Parece que salió hace un rato dejo una nota-Delphox

Dice: querido Ash recientemente algunas cosas han pasado en kalos unas buenas otras malas quisiera que me ayudaras con mi investigación dejo la comida de los pokemons para que los alimentes la casa esta bajo la seguridad de mi nieto no tardará en llegar cuida de allá hasta que llegue además deje dos piedra en la mesa no se para que son espero que les encuentres un uso además quiero pedirte que hagas un corto viaje por kanto no demores mucho con 10 días está bien.

Att: Prof. Samuel Oak

Así que fue a Kalos humm interesante-Ash agarro a Delphox de las patas y se la llevó al baño ha "bañarse"

No antes de darle la comida a su pokemons.

Bien ya está todo listo-Ash

Ash cariño y mi comida-Delphox

Tu tendrás algo más "dulce"-Ash poniendo roja a la pokemon

Ya en la sala Ash y Delphox pasaron al baño de arriba como unas balas.

Donde irán papa y madre Delphox-Suu

Van al baño están oliendo terrible amigos salgan ya están en el baño-Pikachu

Uff menos mal los pude oler desde antes de que salieran e la cueva-Estraraptor

Jaja tú crees que Delphox permitiría que la hembras se acercaran-Buizel (es hembra por cierto)

Ha ya quisieras Ash no lo hacía nada mal su hormonas estaban a tope-Heracross

Estaba que moría mi nariz me palpitaba-Pikachu

Bien chicos Ash les dejo la comida-Pikachu

Itadakimasu (Gracias por la comida)- Leavanny (hembra por cierto) le tengo un capítulo especial por ser uno de mis tipos favoritos "insecto"

Ya en el baño

No podía soportarlo más aun tenia energías-Ash

Lo se Ash quiero que lo hagas cuando estés animado-Delphox

Entonces Gracias-Ash abriendo la llave del baño.

Suela la canción de Monster Musume No ironichijou op full sup esp 4k 1080p descarga en mega sin virus no fake.

Ya imagínense lo que paso debemos seguir con la historia y me da flojera escribir aunque mi idea a guardare un poco más adelante tal vez la haga.

Después de un rato rikolino en el baño Ash y Delphox decidieron ir a la mansión con las demás chicas porque Serena lo había llamado con unas "noticias muy importantes".

Después de unos 5 minutos de apapachos muy calentitos juntos con Delphox, Ash y Suu que ya le decía mama a Delphox porque pues Ash se lo dijo llegaron a la casa muy felices.

Hola ya legamos chicas están acá-Ash

Sau estas acá-Ash

Si amo Ash estoy en casa pero las amas me han cambiado el nombre ahora me llamo Sylvie-Sylvie

Que bien me parece un nombre lindo me recuerda a ese juego creo que era TeachingFeeling si no estoy mal que tiempos aquellos en los que podía jugar videojuegos-Ash

Por cierto Sylvie y las demás donde están-Ash

Ash quien es ella-Delphox

O creo que no os he presentado formalmente ella es Sau o Sylvie como su nombre lo indica es un Sistema de seguridad avanzado de alta tecnología para proteger la casa a toda costa-Ash

Hola Señorita mi nombre es Sylvie mi amo Ash ha decidido darme el honor de cuidar de la casa y a todas las demás amas de la casa por cierto señor Ash las Señoritas están escondidas me dijeron que las tenías que buscar-Sylvie (cuenta con el aditamento extra de que entiende a los pokemon)

Delphox Del (las huelo)-Delphox

Ash que dices si me quedo con Suu jugando en la sala y tú vas a buscarlas-Delphox

Sii mama Delphox jugara conmigo-Suu

Espera¡ Mama-Serena

Como? que espera Serena no salgas que dijo-Iris

Saliendo de su escondite con un atuendo un poco revelador baja las escaleras como un rayo y se detiene al lado de Ash.

*qué es esto que siento en mie espalda*-Ash

Cuando mira para atrás ve a una muy enojada mujer que aunque tenía un muy sensual atuendo de Lopunny con mallas de lino y orejas con un busto resaltado por un sostén estilo coneja pokeboy tenía un aura de querer matar a su amado cariñito.

Ash que haz echo con Delphox mientras yo no estaba-Serena

Hola Serena te vez muy bien en ese atuendo-Ash

No me vengas con eso en este momento dime porque escuche al Suu decir que Delphox era su madre-Serena

Queeee¡ se escuchó un grito de las demás que bajaron rápidamente todas en atuendos reveladores(solo imagínenlos)

Todas con un aura oscura le dieron una paliza a Ash de tremendas proporciones y se lo llevaron agarrado de la oreja para la sala donde estaban Delphox y Suu

Mama Serena-Suu

Hola cariño como estas dime una cosa porque Tu Haz dicho que Delphox es tu madre-Serena

Bien digamos que mi papa Hizo "el proceso de reproducción con mama Delphox" o eso fue lo que dijo Pikachu riendo a carcajadas-Suu

Espera que-Iris, May, Misty, Dawn, Clair y Delia ya que ellas no podían entender las demás si sabían lo que dijo porque son pokemons.

Lo que dijo fue que Ash y Delphox se Aparearon-Latias con un sartén en la mano.

Delphox pensé que éramos Amigas porque me haces esto-Serena

Pues tú no eras la única que sentía amor por Ash cuando viajábamos por kalos-Delphox

Después de eso recibió una buena tunda de parte de las demás.

Dime que haz hecho con Ash-Serena echa una fiera

Lo siento Serena pero yo amaba a Ash casi al mismo tiempo que tu solo que esta vez parece que el "animal" de su interior actuó por sí solo-Delphox

Ya basta no quiero que se peleen-Ash

Quiero decirles algo muy importante-Ash

Que yo las amo a todas no importa lo que pase pero al parecer algo me impulso a hacer "eso" con Delphox y creo que fue un poco más grande que yo esta vez-Ash

Así como que-Serena molesta

Creo que me vino a la mente algo pero espero estar en lo incorrecto-Ash

Ya que he empezado a Sentir a los pokemon de una forma diferente parece que un cambio se ha puesto en mi cuerpo sin decirme-Ash

He empezado a oler, oír, saborear y sentir con más potencia creo que son mis sentidos de apareamiento me están diciendo algo que no sé qué es creo que debería hablarlo con el profesor después-Ash

Ósea que básicamente tus instintos te están dominando-Iris

Si eso pero como lo sabes Iris-Ash

Humm me paso una vez cuando estaba en el bosque con los pokemon empecé a oír voces y descubrí que venían de los pokemon-Iris

Creo saber que es pero primero tenemos que ver donde se encuentra en este momento-Iris

Antes de eso déjame preguntarte Ash sientes las hormonas en el aire verdad-Iris

Ash olfateo los alrededores y se percato de que podía oler fácilmente las hormonas en el aire que provenían de todas ellas y no pudo resistirse

S..Si las huelo es algo extraño ciento un palpito-Ash

Rápido Latias contento-Iris

-Latias

De un momento a otro Ash empezó a escuchar y sentir más y mas no pudo contenerse pero ya que Latias lo sostenía no pudo moverse mucho.

Hum lo que imagine-Iris

Que es-Giratina

Sí que pasa con Ash está un poco "grande"-Misty

Todas miraron un bulto Grande pero es que era Gigantesco en los pantalones de Ash (no me sorprende que se ponga así)

Así que instinto animal-Iris

Que es eso de "instinto animal"-Latias conteniendo a Ash

Pasa con los humanos cuando tienden a estar mucho tiempo entre pokemons en los machos la reacción es muy fuerte me sorprendería que pudiese entender siquiera algo en este momento-Iris

Va a estar así por horas incluso días si no "satisfacemos sus necesidades reproductivas"-Iris

Solo hay una manera de contener a un macho en celo-Iris

Cuál es esa forma Iris tengo que decirle lo de Kalos-Serena

Ash estaba empezando a engrandecer su cuerpo y su fuerza empezó a ser algo grande para la contención de Latias así que Giratina decidió ayudar.

Ya está esto es una contención un poco mayor-Giratina una barrera de neutrones

(No sabemos que pasara con Ash en Alola con ese nuevo pokemon yo creo que se llama Salandit uff eso se va a poner todavía mejor XD)

Después de una explicación rápida sobre que los machos de la especie humana pueden mantener un poco más el control pero que cuando pierden la cabeza pasa eso llega la explicación importante que todos queremos escuchar.

Y como podemos detenerlo-Clair

Fácil como somos las hembras de su "manada" tenemos que satisfacerlo en más de una manera por eso él ya tiene a su amigo preparado y listo para la carga-Iris

Ósea que básicamente tenemos que tener sexo salvaje como animales toda la noche-May y Dawn con ojos de estrella.

Pero no se habían dado cuenta de que había un cambio en la sala.

Suu dónde estás?-Delphox

Está en la cocina-Bayleef

Ya voy-Suu

Pero escucharon la voz de una chica de entre unos 15 a 16 años.

Espera Suu eres tu-Serena

Si mama soy yo-Suu

Pero suenas diferente-Serena

Jaja si lo se creó que he llegado a un punto de lo que los humanos llaman-Suu

Aparece una mujer de unos 15 años con pantalón largo Azul, cuerpo esbelto tal vez 30 50 40 brazaletes de color rojos y violeta además de una blusa larga con el símbolo de la pokebola y en colores blancos violetas verdes y negros con una baba pegajosa en todo el cuerpo.

Pubertad-Suu

Todas quedan con una mirada de wow pero Ash sique en modo apareamiento.

Bien hija creo que está más que claro que debes ir a tu cuarto porque tus madres y yo deberemos hacer algo muy obsceno con Ash-Delia

Ya los se mama Delia Pikachu m ha instruido en lo que los humanos llaman Sexo ya que he obtenido una conciencia un poco superior a la pokemon he podido encontrar interesante ese proceso de apareamiento obvio solo lo leí en libros-Suu

Serena ya tenía una A-k47 en las manos con unas bandanas estilo Guerra mundial y unos 2 cinturones con balas.

Jaja así que era eso yo ya iba a matar a Pikachu ya que dijiste "instruir"-Serena

No el tío Pikachu me quiere mucho como para hacerme algún daño-Suu

No necesitan esconderlo solo me iré a dormir pondré música fuerte está bien-Suu

Bien chicas es hora de hacer cosas Zukulentas-Serena

Delia y las demás tienen cara de expectación por hacer esas cosas con Ash y las demás así que se llevan a su macho a la habitación.

(Ahora viene la parte más dura la descripción del sexo)

Ha si tu como no es tan sencillo tu solo eres un flojo que nos deja dos días tirados-Aseris rompiendo la cuarta pared.

Si no eres más que alguien que intenta pero no puede sacarse ideas de la cabe-Vivi igual

Haber niños quieren que me saque una idea forzada de la cabeza o que haga el fanfic cuando me sienta inspirado déjenme yo lo voy haciendo a mi forma-Deidad

Está bien pero por favor haz un poco más rápido eso de sacar más inspiración par esta obra de arte erótica-Aseris

Bien Bien déjame ver hum ya-Deidad

Ya en l mundo pokemon con nuestro querido y deseado hijo de….Delia Ash con todas su chicas y una suerte muy cabrona porque ahora vendrán a tener sexo con él para apaciguar a su macho viril todas sus chicas.

Aparece el presentador de la WWF y Jhon Cena.

Y estamos acá en esta batalla titánica entre Ash de pueblo paleta.

Se muestra a Ash siendo el una fierra Incitada por todo lado encadenado a la cama.

Y en este otro lado tenemos a las Apaciguadorassss

Suena la canción de Back in Black de ACDC.

Salen todas las pokemons y chicas del camerino.

Serena: Se ve a una peli miel con unos látigos Mordazas y barras de caramelo con unas dimensiones un poco mas grandes como los es u pecho talla DC y unas caderas TL y un cuerpazo de madre Mía Güilli

(Que envidia XD)

Delia: Un cuerpo casi desnudo por no ser que tienes una ropa interior con un Agujero justo en donde debe de entrar algo Grande y palpitante.

Clair: Una camiseta Furry con orejas de Serperior y una gran cantidad de vaselina en la mano.

Iris: nuestra loli pechugona tiene un disfraz de Emolga con una bacteria de 2.4 voltios que se conecta a un arillo de metal alrededor de su vagina para mandar pulsos eléctricos a su macho viril.

May: Con su Cosplay de Mikasa que ufffffff papú que cosas que cosas.

Dawn: un Disfraz de Lopunny con un Cierre en los pechos para que Ash pueda acariciarlos y tocarlos.

Misty: Sal Vaporeon May saca a su pokemon la cual al ver a Ash en ese estado solo puede imaginar una cosa.

Latias: Convirtiéndose en Centorea (Cérea para los que vieron la serie) Una Centauro de unos 2 metros de largo con unas cosas solo imagínenla eso es lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida.

Ahora viene el plato fuerte las chicas que todos esperaban primero.

Zoroark: una mujer de más o menos la edad de Delia sale del camerino con un Bikini ajustado a la entrepierna, Lujuria por partes

Giratina: Una mujer un poco más Milf con un vestido de negro, dorado y rojo terminando en púas

Bayleef: Nuestra querida Bayleef que no va a perder la oportunidad de hacer un huevo con su entrenador ya que están en época de apareamiento.

Delphox: con ganas de tener a su macho de nuevo solo para ella pero le tocara compartirlo, Ja al fin y al cabo tendré un huevo con Ash-Delphox

Si eso es lo que más Iracunda me tienes Delphox solo debías pedirme permiso-Serena

Eres no solo mi mejor pokemon sino también una gran amiga mía te lo hubiese prestado si me lo hubieses pedido-Serena

Dejen de hablar de Ash como si fuera su juguete sexual-Giratina

Jaja los ciento yo también lo amo mucho pero no sabía que palabras usar-Serena

Bueno chicas es hora de hacer cosas antes del viaje-May con cara de querer esa gran y palpitante arma que tiene Ash en su cuerpo.

Siii-Las Chicas

Y todas han entrado al ring vemos como la fuerte Serena Coge un látigo de cuero y dándole duramente a Ash en la espalda comienza la batalla la primera en montarse es la combatiente May junto con Iris.

Vemos a nuestras dos queridas lolis May saboreando un poco del pene de su macho con su mojada vagina.

Ash por Arceus es demasiado grande-May

Mientras iris nuestra querida loli morenaza zukulenta se sube en la boca y la nariz de Ash este con los fluidos en toda la cara empieza a lamer con fuerza todo lo que tiene enfrente desde su Clítoris hasta el estómago, con sus manos Ash domina a Iris poniéndola de forma que pueda lamer hasta la última parte de su cuerpo.

Ash si cariño sigue me encanta-Iris

Mientras Serena y las demás empiezan la cosa buena.

Bueno chicas como Ash solo puede con dos a la vez quiero que ustedes me digan cómo va a ser la escala de sexo-Serena

Si señora Presidenta del Comité Educativo Sobre Sexo entre varias Personas Alias Serena-Latias

Como por arte de magia las chicas se encuentran en un cuarto escondido en la parte de atrás de un clase de la habitación.

Bien en estos momentos Ash en modo "fiera" ha entrado en la fase 1 de nuestro plan de 5 fases las primeras en tenerlo serán las más cercanas al día de Cita en este caso May e Iris decidieron hacerlo juntas-Zoroark

Bien señora coo comandante junior Giratina ponga los planos de partida-Serena

Si capitana-Giratina

En una mesa de alta tecnología se muestra una figura 3D en escala donde se ven las hembras de Ash

Bien cómo podemos Observar las escalas están como las teníamos en este caso según lo que dijo iris Ash y su madre tendrán que hacerlo para que el Ash modo fiera calme sus antojos asi como los de su hembras o no tendrá efecto-Latias

Siii por fin dejaran que lo haga con Ash-Delia

Si Delia dejaremos que lo hagas con Ash si nos prometes algo que no será muy intenso-Clair

Si si pero me dejaran disfrutarlo no, no quiero que me interrumpan ok-Delia

Si delia-Clair

Bien es hora chicas Ash está por terminar con Iris y May-Dawn

Si podre tener a mi macho una vez más-Latias forma Centorea

En el cuarto.

Ash por Arceus es demasiado grande-Iris

Si vez de lo dije May llena de semen hasta los más profundo de su útero

Con los pálpitos del pene de su macho en el interior Iris dice.

Ash si estas a punto de venirte llega, llega en mi interior quiero tu Semen lléname con tu blanca leche en mi sucia vagina-Iris

Ash empuja con todas sus fuerzas en lo más profundo del otero de Iris dejando una cantidad Exuberante de Semen lo cual hace que Iris llegue al mismo tiempo.

Ahhhhh…. Ah Ah Ash que rico se siente tu delicioso semen es tan ahhh..-Iris con espasmos en todo su cuerpo.

Bien es hora-Dawn

Latias vienes-Dawn

Uff que rico se sintió eso-May

Sii es delicioso-Iris

Bien chicas es su turno-May

Chocando las manos con Dawn las chicas cambian de turno.

Bien Latias es hora de mostrar cómo nos cogemos a Ash como si fuera un semental de pelo blanco-Dawn

Yoshhh-Latias forma Centauro

Yo la poderosa Centorea y mi Arugi-dono Ash he de dar todo de mi para que él se sienta bien señorita Dawn suelte las amarras por favor-Latias

Está bien pero porque hablas así-Dawn

A Ash le gusta que hable así porque es la personalidad de una de las chicas del anime Ecchi que a el tanto le gusta es todo un pervertido cuando no está entrenando o teniendo sexo salvaje con todas nosotras está viendo los 12 episodios completos de la saga de Monster Musume no Ironichi Jou-Latias recordando las noches enteras que se pasaba viendo anime con Ash (maldito suertudo enserio que envidia)

Ho ho ho así que eso haces cuando no te vemos Ash que malo muy bien soltare las amarras pero esta vez yo dominare a Ash-Dawn colocándose una tanga especia con un consolador de látex pre lubricado para mejor inserción marca ACME

Bien uno, Dos, tres-Dawn soltando las amarras y liberando a la bestia la cual de un momento a otro ya tiene a Latias en sus manos sometiéndola como todo un Semental.

Ahhh Ash en este modo es muy agresivo eso me gusta mi Arugi-dono mi cuerpo es todo suyo doso-Latias

Phuuu Phuuuu Phuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Ash en modo (inserte nombre del modo Fiera de Ash)

Cogiendo a Latias por la Grupa de un solo tiro Ashpone su enorme y palpitante pene en la vagina de Latias haciéndola gemir muy fuerte.

Ashhh ashhh es tan grande siento como golpea mi útero-Latias

Ash es hora de tu castigo-Dawn con cara de perversión se pone detrás de Ash y con el Dildo marca ACME en el interior de su vagina se lo pone a Ash en el ano y empieza a hacer fuerza junto con Ash penetrando todo.

Ash pero que Culito tan lascivo tienes-Dawn

Ash no le importaba como fuese solo quería satisfacer sus necesidades y las de sus hembras.

Después de unos minutos.

Phuuuuuuuuuu phuuuuuuuuuu-Ash a punto

Si si Ash Arugi….-dono quiero tu semen en mi interior-Latias con la lengua afuera grita como una bestia mientras siente los pálpitos de su macho Alpha taladrando en lo más profundo de su Vagina sin descanso.

Creo que me volveré Adicta a esto-Dawn cogiendo a Ash como si fuera ella la Semental

Arug..i…Dono-Latias ya casi acabando y de un último golpe las chicas y Ash terminan al mismo tiempo.

AShhhh-Dawn

*Si puedo sentir el Semen caliente de mi macho en lo más profundo de mi útero-creo que pondré un huevo*-Latias en su cabeza corriéndose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con las dos chicas Satisfechas Ash vuelve a la cama y las dos chicas Dawn y Latias con espasmos aun en el piso.

Lo Amo-Ellas

Siguiente ronda Zoroark y Giratina.

Bien chicas es hora Zoroark que deseas hacer con Ash-Giratina

Que te parece si nos divertimos un poco las 2-Zoroark

Es me parece bien, chicas abran las compuertas-Giratina

Se abren unas compuertas especiales que aíslan las hormonas soltando un mar de feromonas increíble.

Phuuuu phuuuuu-Ash al olerlas no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre ellas

O no señorito tu vienes con nosotras-Giratina con poder psíquico controlo a Ash

Bien chicas la habitación las espera-Zoroark trasladando a las chicas Dawn y Latias

Bien que comience la diversión-Giratina poniendo a Ash sobre la cama.

O por mi padre que cosa tan grande-Giratina

Madre mía Güilli esto es tan grande que la de los pokemones más grandes les queda salvajemente pequeña-Zoroark

En algún lugar todos los pokemones salvajes de tamaño superior.

Ahhhhhhh mi orgullo-Todos

Ya con Ash es estaba que comía así que Zoroark trajo un manjar para él, pero tendría que buscarlo.

Colocando el manjar en su vagina Zoroark con todo su cariñoso cuerpo puso su vagina en la boca de Ash este sin titubear empezó a lamer todo el postre para poder recuperar energía.

Hummm Siii Phuuu Zoroark tu olor…phuu-Ash

Ash ya está casi en su límite ha empezado a recordar a sus hembras-Giratina

Divirtámonos-Giratina poniendo su ya mojada vagina en el pene de Ash

O por Arceus es demasiado grande y eso que él es mi Hermano-Giratina

AShhhhh Giratina con un Dolor imagen de que ha perdido algo muy precioso.

Giratina estas bien-Zoroark

Si es solo que es una virginidad de más de mil Quinientos millones de años-Giratina

Cuando Arceus fue creado yo nací a su lado como su hermana gemela pero mi padre las placa base del universo me dijo que solo un hombre que mereciera mi amor podría tener esto tan preciado-Giratina

Así que no me he podido aparear con nadie además de Ash hasta ahora-Giratina

O por Tu hermano eso es otro cuento-Zoroark

Madre mía Güilli Ash es muy suertudo-Delia

Bien es hora de irnos moviendo-Giratina

Con fuerza la estrecha vagina de la pokemon Dios de mundo distorsión empezó a moverse, Ash sin darse cuenta ya estaba a punto de llegar.

Siento unos extraños pálpitos será que Ash se quiere venir tan rápido-Giratina

Parece ser que tu vagina fue demasiado para el-Zoroark

Si entonces no lo aras muchachón quiero correrme junto a ti así que mejor te vas dando por vencido-Giratina

Poniendo un hechizo Giratina retardo a Ash como por 12 minutos mas

Es lo máximo que pude pero no he esperado más de mil millones de años para no tener una buena experiencia sexual ahora vamos te montare como mi semental-Giratina

Después de un poco de tiempo Ash Giratina y Zoroark están a punto de Acabar juntos.

Si …Ashsggg.. Córrete en mi interior hagamos un huevo-Giratina

Si Ash Ash….ashhhdhd-Zoroark no puede decir coherencias en este momento.

Phuu phuuu phuuuuuu-Ash se corres de su corrida Giratina también y Zoroark no puede más poniendo el pene de si macho para el gran final ella también termina.

Con espasmos aun en el piso Zoroark y Giratina van a la habitación y siguen las últimas 3.

Entrando como últimas contrincantes entran Misty, Bayleef y Delia con un trio asi cualquier cosas puede pasar.

Bien Ash somos las ultimas espero que tangas energía-Delia

Ash como todo un cazador ataca a las tres chicas pero Bayleef lo agarra con sus látigos y le dice.

Ash hoy me tendrás para ti cariño amor mío mi entrenador pero primero será Misty así que ve por ella-Bayleef

Ash viendo a Misty con lujuria salta sobre ella y sin más pone toda su virilidad en el interior de la misma.

Ash ooo Arceus Ash que grande me muero-Misty

Des pues de unos minutos de mucho sexo y de Yuri de parte de nuestras dos relegadas Delia y Bayleef (imagínenlo ustedes porfa ya me duelen los dedos)

Ash ya te vas a venir porfa hazlo dentro hoy es un día seguro-Misty

Phuuu Mity-Ash corriéndose un montón al mismo tiempo Misty se corre.

Ash ggg…guuguu-Misty

Dejando a su hembra de lado Ash se dispone a coger a Bayleef sin más.

Poniendo su pene en la boca de la pokemon Ash haciendo un perfecto 69 Ash comienza con Bayleef de forma suave.

Pero Ash ya cansado pone a Bayleef sin más con su pene en a vagina de la pokemon.

Mi Mi entrenador me quiere tanto en su interior que no pudo más.

Bayleef-Ash

Si Ash quiero tu semen se que ya no puedes más úseme como quiera maestro-Bayleef

Después de un tiempo tal vez 3 minutos Ash se corre aún más que con Misty haciendo que Bayleef le chorree hasta la última gota de su semen.

Ma…Maestro-Bayleef

Bien hijo yo soy tu madre pero esto no me va a Satisfacer es hora de que las niñas vean quien tiene más experiencia-Delia

Ash aun con energía es puesto por su madre en la cama con su pene aun erecto Delia desliza su vagina fácil y rápido dándole una sensación muy placentera a Ash que no aguanta más y se corre un poco.

O Ash no no no un poco más despacio-Delia

Despues de unos minutos.

Delia con la boca abierta y la lengua afuera.

Si Ash así cariño hijo quiero que acabes acaba dentro-Delia

Ash pone hasta lo último de su virilidad en el útero de su madre rompiendo con cualquiera barrera se corre mucho demasiado dentro de su madre tanto que chorreaba a borbotones de la vagina de Delia.

Ash… -Delia

Cayendo al suelo Delia se va a la habitación de las chicas ya Ash ya calmado se duerme hasta el otro día.

Bien ya hemos terminado-Aseris

Espero que les allá guastado el episodio número 9 de la saga de Una Nueva aventura pokemon nos vemos en la próxima-Vivi

Dejen sus sugerencias en los comentarios que son leídos con vigorosidad y celeridad Chau chau-Deidad


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno vamos a lo que vamos no crees cariño-Vivi**

 **Así es Querida en un capítulo especial tendremos tiempo de presentar nuestras vidas-Aseris**

 **Por cierto he pensado en agregar a Lyra en este capítulo especial pero no se-Gran creador.**

Notas del Autor: como ya todas las chicas han tenido a su macho viril y no hay listas por fin carajo : V

Bueno antes que nada no quiero llamarme Deuz ex machina pues ese nombre ya fue usado un mirai nikki y me vale una madre porque me lo vi y no me gusto: 3

Una cosita más: lo que es el hypno me pareció una gran idea y en este momento la vamos a aplicar y ya sin más comencemos con el capítulo 10 en el que agregamos una nueva chica al harem de Ash.

Capítulo 10

Ash…Ash cariño despierta-Serena llamando al dormilón de Ash

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ash fue a la cocina.

Uff Anoche fue una locura chicas no lo recuerdo bien pero nosotros los hicimos verdad?-Ash

Me duele todo el cuerpo es mejor que descanse por un día-Ash

Hola cariño como estas-Giratina dándole un besote a Ash

Y eso que están tan querendonas hoy-Ash

No nada solo que tenemos algunas cosas que decirte-Latías

Algunas buenas y otras malas para nosotras pero bueno-Clair

O no me digan está bien comencemos por donde nos quedamos díganme cada cosa que sepan chicas-Ash

Después de una charla larga que por favor denme manos-Gran Creador

Oxease que básicamente todas la chicas pokemon podrán un huevo en unas horas-Ash

Serena y yo debemos ir a Kalos de nuevo lo cual no me interesa mucho tengo que ir a ver a Eureka de cualquier forma y que las chicas tanto como Clair, Iris, Misty, Serena, Delia (MAMA), May y Dawn se salvaron de quedar embarazadas por las pastillita del días después.

Pero porque no me detuvieron si sabían que podían quedar en cinta-Ash

Porque básicamente si no te calmábamos podías destruir esta casa Alves hacernos daño en el proceso-Iris dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Además no nos importaría quedar embrazadas Ash eres un tesoro con los niños-May

Auu..G..gracias May nunca me he visto de ese modo-Ash rascándose el chichón estilo animes.

Todas las chicas en su mente*kawaii*

Ash dime una cosa seria un inconveniente que tengamos nuestros huevos en casa-Latias

Es que es algo difícil en el bosque-Latias

Bueno como un buen padre pensé en eso-Ash

Gracias a Citron mi buen amigazo de kalos y a las enfermeras Joy de medio condado he podido dar con el dirigente de la empresa Centro pokemon I.N.C y le he pedido que por favor me vendiera una sala de curación y manutención pokemon que llegaran unos pocos minutos vengan-Ash con el desayuno en la mano.

Todas se dirigieron al patio cuando de repente.

Chaaaarrrr-Gruñidos de charizards que volaban cargando un centro pokemon.

Poniéndolo suavemente en un lugar en la cerca de la propiedad de Ash.

Ash cariño eso es lo que creo que es-Zoroark

Bueno pensando en mis queridas compañeras tanto pokemon como humanas este es un hospital pokemon de última tecnología-Ash orgulloso

Pe..pero no costo mucho ya sabes que esos siempre son caros-Misty

Ja no se preocupen no le hizo ni cosquillas a la cuenta bancaria de Ash-Delia revisando la cuenta que, no se mas de 100 millones de pokedolares.

Jaja si gracias al Citron y a que soy medio multimillonario no se movió ni un digito mi cuenta bancaria este dinero para darles a mis hijos a la universidad-Ash

Ash cariño gracias gracias-Giratina

No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Ash-Latias ya con la barriguita hinchada

Este centro pokemon también recibe visitantes así que generara ganancias pero como los dueños tenemos acceso prioritario-Ash

Zoroark se abalanza sobre Ash

Ash cariño esto es mucho por nosotras-Zoroark

Jaja no es nada por las personas que más quiero en el mundo-Ash

Ash este lugar es perfecto-Serena mientras llegaban

Si es grande y muy tecnológico-Misty

Hay de todo-May

Ash Ash entrenador-Bayleef

Enserio podre ser buena como tu pareja-Bayleef

Ash acaricia su cabeza y dice.

No te preocupes sebes que siempre estuviste a mi lado mientras viaje por Johto-Ash

No hay nadie mejor que tu-Ash en el oído de Bayleef que empieza a brillar.

Bayleef cariño estas evolucionando-Ash

Después de un resplandor se escucha a Bayleef tenía una vos más adultas de una mujer de unos 25 algo gruesa pero femenina.

Aparece una Meganium hermosa con unas hojas de color naranja a su alrededor grande ya midiendo entre 1.80 y 1.85 de altura.

M..Meganium que bien evolucionaste y parece ser si espera miro en el pokedex-Ash encendió su Pokedex este con un voz robótica dijo.

La fragancia de la flor de MEGANIUM aplaca y suaviza los ánimos. Al luchar, este POKEMON libera mayor cantidad de esencia para disminuir el ánimo de combate de su oponente.

Pero mira esto dice acá que eres del tipo Shiny-Ash acercándose a Meganium

Ven acá te diré un secretito-Ash

Que es querido maestro-Meganium

Y de un abrazo Ash sonrojo a medio hospital o más bien a todas sus chicas poniéndolas roja de la ira pero también de ternura por lo que dijo después.

Sabía que llegarías a ser tan grande como lo eres ahora, cuando te encontré estabas malherida y golpeada por lo obstinada y terca que eras pero yo persevere porque vi en ti un potencial muy grande y no me importaba que tanto me medieras y me pegaras cuando te encariñaste conmigo fuiste una muy buena compañera en batalla y una gran amiga en mi viaje me dan ganas de llorar pero antes de eso-Ash

Ash se acercó al oído de la colorada pokemon.

Tengo ganas de darte un regalito esta noche-Ash mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo dice.

La pokemon cayó al suelo desmallada de lo caliente que se puso.

Meganium estas bien-Ash preocupado

Si cariño solo fue un poco de calor-Meganium

Espera estas teniendo las contracciones de tu huevo-Ash

Serena, Misty, May, Giratina escucharon lo que dijo Ash por no decir que Zoroark ya estaba ayudando a levantar a la Meganium que era gigantesca.

O no esto se pondrá algo feo donde estará la enfermera sé que no pueden traerla muy rápido pero-Ash un poco estresado

No pasa nada-Dawn

Tome clases de enfermera después de que te fuiste Ash-Dawn

Bien chicas traigan agua caliente toallas y también que las demás pokemon vengan que no quiero que la sala de estar del hospital se vuelva una sala de parto pokemon o y Ash como buen padre espera a que la enfermera venga para ayudarme con las demás chicas está bien-Dawn

Las chicas se llevaron a la pobre de Meganium a la sala de partos donde tenían de la mejor tecnología para tratamiento de pokemon y humanos de todo Masara Town.

Bien chicas pongan las toallas en el suelo, Meganium querida alguna vez mientras eras una Chikorita o incluso una Bayleef pusiste un huevo no fertilizado verdad-Dawn

Si Dawn puse unos cuantos porque-Meganium con contracciones

Respira cariño esto no será tan difícil-Serena agarrándola de la cabeza.

Bien es casi lo mismo solo que esta vez el huevo que esta fertilizado será un poco más grande que la cabeza de May así que será algo difícil está bien-Dawn colocándole una toalla en la cabeza.

Bu..Bueno aaaaaowwww-Meganium

Bien respira, respira y presiona-Serena

Quien diría que supieras de esto Serena-Delia atendiendo a las demás pokemon con un té caliente para que no se les fuese lao olla.

Bueno mi madre me enseño cuando era más joven-Serena

Afuera de la sala en la sala de estar Ash estaba como una raña pegado del techo.

Donde estará pikachu el me ayuda en esto siempre-Ash

Tranquilo papa ya viene lo acabo de contactar por medio de electricidad-Suu

Puedes hacer eso es casi lo mismo que Dedenne-Ash

Jaja si que puedo debido a mi antenas de echo mira-Suu sacando sus antenas.

Pikachu está en la esquina de la casa ya llega-Suu

A los segundos se escuchó como una manada de Tauros se acercaban.

Assshhhh-Pikachu

Llegaron todos sus pokemons a su lado en menos de lo que dices supercalifragilisticoespialidozo

Cuando llegaron Ash de la emoción no pudo aguantar más y se sentó poniéndose a llorar de felicidad.

Que pasa Ash-Pikachu

No no es nada amigo solo que ver a todos mis amigos pokemon acompañándome cuando más los necesito me pone muy feliz y con todo lo que está pasando no pude aguantarlo mas-Ash

Pikachu se sienta en el regazo de Ash y sus otros pokemons comienzan a felicitarlo y a darle ánimos Ash les cuenta todo mientras en un lugar muy lejano, na ni tan lejano a unos 2 minutos en auto.

Chicas están listas hemos sido llamadas para manejar la sucursal principal de este centro pokemon un lugar con la más avanzada tecnología están listas-Joy

Un grupo de entre unas 7 enfermeras todas iguales con su típico Chansey, dijeron si señora.

Bien chicas vamos-Joy

Todas salieron despedidas como un rayo y llegaron en dos minutos al hospital donde vieron una escena algo tierna pero poco agradable con 30 Tauros dentro de la sala de estar del hospital.

Que hace todos estos pokemons acá quien esta hay-Joy

Las enfermeras-Ash

Rápido que pasa porque la demora muévanse las están esperando en la sala de partos ya ya ya-Ash con la energía de siempre.

Eso es un hombre-Pikachu sintiendo un gran aprecio por su entrenador.

Sip así es el-Suu

Por eso lo queremos tantos niña-Charizard

Es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en nuestras vidas-Unfezant

Su fuerza y amabilidad lo hacen el mejor entrenador que nos merece a nosotros-Sceptile

Y por eso y muchas cosas más lo queremos mucho, por eso estaremos siempre a su lado-Pidgeot

Los demás pokemons fueron de nuevo a donde el profesor Oak pues eran demasiados.

Ya en la sala de partos.

Chicas chicas llegaron las enfermeras.

O Ash saluda a la mami Meganium-Dawn

A Ash se le pusieron los ojos como estrellas pues pudo observar a Meganium acostada al lado de su huevo que pobrecita era enorme para ser uno normal.

Meganium cariño estas bien?-Ash preocupado

Si cariño estoy bien algo adolorida-Meganium

Mira el huevo es hermoso-Meganium

Si es muy bonito-Ash que no se aguantaba las ganas pero por mostrar fuerza frente a las demás chicas y las enfermeras se calmó un poco.

Bien chicas por mas emocionado que este cof. Cof debo de ir a casa y necesito a Serena conmigo Dawn quedas a cargo junto con las enfermeras veo que todas están muy bien y eso me pone muy feliz pero Meganium debe descansar y yo debo hablar con Serena-Ash cogió a Serena del brazo la saco de la habitación rápido.

Eso fue raro-Giratina

Uff uff ufff-Giratina

Valla parece que no tendremos descanso enfermera se pueden encargar verdad nosotras estaremos pendientes de las demás pokemon.

Sip señora luego se nos darán explicaciones chicas tenemos trabajo que hacer-Joy

Siii-Equipo Joy L.T.D.A

Ash, Ash espera donde vamos-Serena

Necesito hablar de algo solo dame un momento-Ash

En una sala que era para los tratamientos de humanos.

Uf acá estaremos un poco mejor-Ash

Que quieres decirme-Serena

Bien (suspiro)-Ash

No podía soportarlo debía decírtelo-Ash

Ash empezó a llorar de nuevo y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Serena.

Es que con todo lo que está pasando me siento un poco solo y quiero saber muchas cosas pero ya no hay mucho tiempo y no sé qué más hacer mi cabeza es una maraña en este momento-Ash

Ash y Serena se sentaron a hablar muchas cosas y luego de unos minutos.

Ash y Serena se encontraban juntos en el suelo llorando ambos pero ya dejando de lado esa incertidumbre Serena acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de Ash mientras este dormitaba un poco pero de repente.

Aaaa esto es ufff esta es Giratina me está mandando fuertes dolores creo que ya quiere nacer el huevo y ella quiere que yo este hay-Ash

Vamos Serena, y, Gracias por escucharme ciento que eres la persona más indicada para hablar de estas cosas con tigo-Ash

Tranquilo cielo pero recuerda que tienes a mas chicas en las que confiar está bien-Serena

Está bien cariño-Ash

Corramos-Serena

Ya unos segundos después Ash y serena llegan cogiditos de la mano.

Ash cariño ven quiero que estés a mi lado-Giratina forma universo humano (oxease la forma más débil de cuando sale de mundo distorsión)

Si cariño acá estoy-Ash soltando a Serena y asiéndose al lado de Giratina.

Tranquila estoy contigo no te estreses-Ash agarrando la cabeza de la pokemon para calmarla.

En un lugar muy alejado.

Alguien está teniendo mi sobrino-Arceus

Voy a ir a verlo cueste lo que cueste-Arceus

Dale ve yo estaré vigilando los universos-Gran Creador

Espera pa pa..padre¡-Arceus

Ya no hay tiempo para explicaciones Ruby está ocupada con mi puesto ve y observa a tu hermana, eres su familia yo no estoy hay porque donde yo toque el planeta se derrumbaría frente a mi poder-Gran creador

Dile que le mando saludos y que la quiero mucho, y ahora sáquese-Gran creador pateando a Arceus fuera de su dimensión a la dimensión humana.

Oooppsss-Arceus

Valla mi forma humana es algo radiante no crees un poco-Arceus entrando a el hospital que tenia enfrente.

Bueno ahora que estoy acá mejor hacer algunos cambios-Gran creadores

Oye llamemos a Dialga y Palkia también a todos los demás Legendarios le daré la orden a Latíos que valla en representación del hermano de Latias.

Las pokemon en la sala de espera por parto con las demás enfermeras y las chicas de Ash sintieron una fuerza que las asustaba.

Espera este es, no no puede ser-Latias

Enserio lo mandaron para acá pero quien saca a un dios de su dimensión-Zoroark

Ustedes también lo sintieron como la última ves-Serena

Si es algo fuerte-May

Siniestra-Iris

Dulce pero-Misty

Fuerte-Meganium dejando a su huevo a cargo de las enfermeras

En la sala de partos Giratina estaba cogida de la pata con Ash y la enfermera Joy y Dawn junto con Ash sintieron Algo.

Espera ese es aaaaaaa-Ash siendo apretado por la pata de Giratina.

Tranquila cariño tu sigue con las contracciones.

Este huevo si es enorme-Joy

Bueno teniendo en cuenta que es la reina del mundo distorsión y pariente del mismísimo Arceus yo diría que proporcionalmente mide unos cuantos metros más que nosotros-Dawn

"un pequeño inciso, Giratina pesa entre 750,0 kgFM 650,0 kgFO y puede medir entre 4,5 mFM 6,9 mFO, el huevo de esta criatura debe medir entre, 1.5 y 1.9 metros de altura y puede llegar a pesar unos 150 a 200 kilos por tanto el huevo de Giratina es enorme"

Espera esta es Giratina pero yo creí que un pokemon legendario del tipo renegado y una deidad dueña de una dimensión no podía criar-Joy

Bien dijo Dr. Ian Malcolm protagonizado por Jeff Goldblum en la película Jurassic Park I.

"La vida se abre camino"-Dawn

Bien como va mi hermana-Arceus

Ya decía yo quien más que un Dios produce esa sensación-Ash

Hermano ufff-Giratina

Enfermera Dawn yo ayudare denme guantes y una bata de doctor esto nunca ha pasado entre Seres dimensionales solo yo puedo crear a estos seres pero mi hermana quería poder amar asi que rápido-Arceus

Ya tranquilo señor creador del universo no quieres que te pegue interdimencionalmente o si-Gran Creador

No no señor-Arceus recto como un soldado

Ya acá esta Arceus toma unos guantes y una bata-Joy

Gracias-Arceus sonrió.

Bien comencemos-Arceus empieza a elevar un poder blanco

Esto protegerá a la dimensión de colapsar por si las moscas

Por cierto si sienten algo que les presiona el pecho es porque hemos cambiado de dimensión está bien-Arceus

Ufff hermano no es necesario usar esto solo por mi-Giratina dando los empujones finales

Tranquila hermana es solo una medida de seguridad pues está claro que este evento no es normal en esta dimensión y tú estarás débil unas horas-Arceus

Bien ahora puja con fuerza y respira profundo cariño-Ash

Uffufufu uuuufffff-Giratina

Ya…ya salió-Giratina

Si así es cariño ya salió nuestro huevo-Ash dándole un beso cariñoso a Giratina

Jijiji sabía que sería un buen compañero para mi hermana Ash bien mortales los dejo a cuidado de mi hermana la dirección dimensional del huevo a sido cambiada después del colapso de la dimensión en la que puse el huevo así es esta acá.

Arceus sacando el huevo con un halo de luz en él se lo dio a Giratina.

Qué grande es-Ash

Que esperabas cariño mido casi 5.3 metros de largo-Giratina

Pero es rojo con negro que bonito es-Ash

Gracias cariño-Giratina cayendo dormida

Me imagino que tan cansada estará bien llevémosla a una sala fresca el huevo estará al lado de ella las siguientes 24 horas ya lo revise está en perfecto estado.

Por cierto enfermera usted ha sido de Gran ayuda así que acá tiene-Arceus

Este es un broche interdimencinal-Arceus

Espere señor como funciona esto-Joy

Es fácil solo póntelo y piensa en un lugar al que quieras ir-Arceus

Apareció instantáneamente el lago de Arceus.

Como puedes ver este broche es un tele portador interdimencinal infinito ten mucho cuidado de que nadie lo robe está bien-Arceus

Adiós a todos-Arceus yéndose a su dimensión

El broche dice la mejor enfermera-Joy

Gracias Arceus-Joy

Ya en la sala de las chicas.

Chicas ha salido todo bien gracias a Arceus –Dawn

Wow que pasó acá-Dawn

Son regalos que nos dejó antes de ir a la sala de partos-Delia

Escuchamos una fuerte explosión paso algo malo-Zoroark

Dicen Cuiden bien de mi sobrino Pd: Dejen de verme como un bicho raro que en este forma soy un humano normal con unos cuantos poderes pero al fin y al acabó normal-Serena

Dejo muchas cosas y dijo que encasa abría mas-May

Y Ash yo creo que mi huevo aún se demora pero Latias ya está en la otra sala-Delphox

Está en la sala de descanso junto a Giratina ya lo llamo-Dawn

Uff la madre pobre de Ash pero eso pasa por no usar condones marca A.C.M.E-Dawn

Qué bueno que las pastillas anticonceptivas marca A.C.M.E son de la mejor calidad-Dawn

Ash..Ash cariño Latias te espera-Dawn

Dawn ve una escena muy hermosa tanto que no puedo contenerse.

Se podía ver a Ash acurrucado en las patas de Giratina al lado del huevo casi igual que como con Meganium solo que esta ves abrasaba el huevo de Giratina durmiendo todos juntos el huevo brillaba de color morado debido a Ash.

No hay mucho tiempo-Dawn

Ash…Ash cariño hay que ir con Latias ella quiere verte con su huevo-Dawn

Ash despertó

Ya voy cariño-Ash se bajó suavemente para no despertarlos a ambos.

Como que a ambos si uno es un huevo-Dawn

Bueno cariño parece ser que el ser que está dentro es de tipo psíquico y pues estábamos hablando un poco-Ash

Ooo…que…que hablaban cuéntame-Dawn

Un poco que quien soy, quien es su madre como son ustedes es bastante listo-Ash

Se llama (pongan nombre acá)-Ash

O así que eso es-Dawn

Bueno Ash cariño Latias está al final del pasillo a la derecha-Dawn

Latias cariño estoy acá a tu lado-Ash

Ash amor mío ven quiero hablarte-Latias

Y así pasaron las horas y las chicas fueron terminando de poner sus huevos hasta que llegó más emotiva.

Zoroark cariño estas bien-Ash

Si cariño tranquilo no es nada es que dijeron que el huevo sería un poco más grande que mi cavidad y quiere hacerme una simple operación (cesaría) para los entendidos.

Está bien cariño pero yo estaré a tu lado bien-Ash colocándose todo para no hacerle daño a Zoroark

Después de un tiempo todo salió bien y las chicas y Ash se despidieron de la enfermera Joy que les dijo que las pokemon deberían quedarse para observación.

Bien ahora cuéntenme la historia-Joy

Bueno-Serena

Después de mucha historia madre mía más de 12 capítulos ya

Asi que eso es lo que paso-Joy

Tranquilos su secreto está a salvo con migo y mis enfermeras somos muy profesionales, o no chicas-Joy

Si señora-Las Joy

Bien gracias chicas las dejamos debemos ir a casa estaremos un poco ocupadas-Serena

Ash y las chicas van a la sala de estar donde están los pokemon.

Ash hermano está bien cuando vimos que Arceus entro nos preocupamos-Pikachu

Y no hay respeto por la deidades-Arceus desde el cielo

No hagan caso a este gruño felicidades Ash-¿?

Espera quien eres-Ash

Las chicas estaban confundid cimas.

Jaja no me he presentado mi nombre es Gran Creador soy el Padre de Arceus y Giratina en pocas palabras tu suegro Ash-Gran Creador

Así que mi suegro, porque no viniste a ver a Giratina-Ash

Porque si pongo un pie en la dimensión humana el universo explota Ash, luego nos veremos hasta luego-Gran Creador

Hum interesante-Meowth, Musashi y Kojirou en un árbol a una distancia prudente de los bobos.

Así que el mismísimo Arceus apareció en escena eso quiere decir que el chico tiene pokemons legendarios-Kojirou

Y parece que las pokemon con las que emparejo tuvieron huevos meaw-Meowth

Que hermosa historia de amor y sexo salvaje quiero 10 copias .nn véndeme la franquicia-Musashi

"jaja no estará a la venta sino hasta que termine la serie, le faltan unos no se 200 capitulos-Gran Creador"

Ostia zas en toda la boca-Aseris

Deoz la sentí en el kokoro-Vivi

Ya sigamos que se me va la olla-Aseris

Que hacemos-Kojirou

Vámonos de acá no me quiero meter con madres recién puestas-Meowth

Yo no quiero molestar con su felicidad vámonos a la base el jefe nos quiere enviar a alguna otra parte-Musashi limpiándose las lagrimas

En el hospital.

Bueno gracias por su visita estaremos esperándolos para darles buenas noticias-Joy

No me quiero ir-Ash aferrándose a la puerta

Ya Ash mañana podrás venir a verlas hoy tienes que ir a empacar para ir a Kalos-Iris jalándolo

Pikachu usa Atactrueno-Serena

Si señora-Pikachu

Pika pika pika pika chuuuu-Lanzando un rayo de energía que mando a Ash a K.O

Gracias amiguito te mereces un poco de kétchup-Misty

Sí que está apegado a ellas que envidia también me parece bonito pero que envidia-Serena

Unas horas después Ash sueña algo muy extraño.

Ash se encuentra en un lugar se parece al lago hay están Suu y las demás figuras que no reconoce pero de un momento a otro las figuras se van contra Suu y despertó.

Serena, querida tuve un sueño muy extraño-Ash llegando a la cocina

Esperen porque me miran así-Ash

No nada cariño solo que no te esperábamos-Iris

Misty sebes donde esta Suu-Ash

Si cariño está durmiendo en su pieza-Misty

Bien voy a ir a verla-Ash

Ya se fue Iris puedes ver si se fue-Serena

Humm si se fue esta en la pieza con Suu-Iris

Bien chicas no sé qué haremos con Sylvie-Serena

Yo la veo bien es solo que es algo-May

Real-Misty

Se ve a una chica tirada en el sofá durmiendo estaba desnuda pero era hermosa, un cuerpo de 1.50 de altura sin pecho durmiendo, no tenía ombligo por la falta de cordón umbilical, tenía el cuerpo de una chica de entre unos 12 a 13 años solo que un poco más bajita.

Ash no puede soportar otro cambio en su vida ayer estuvo muy traumado esperemos a ver-Serena

Sylvie, Sylvie cariño despierta-Misty

Humm unos minutos más mama-Sylvie

Mama¡ Sylvie despiértate ahora mismo-Misty

Mmm que pasa Misty-Sama-Sylvie

No puede ser esperen, Sylvie miro su cuerpo nuevo e..es… estoy… estoy completa-Sylvie

Como que completa dinos que paso-Iris

Bueno pues después de que, ustedes se "aparearan" con Ash-sama quise saber que se sentía eso pero al ser una maquina no podía hacer nada de eso pero luego llego a mi memoria ram un mensaje-Sylvie

Que decía el mensaje-Misty

Decía "no te preocupes pero para mañana serás lo que quieres" "pd: No soy Arceus"

Oxease no enserio-May

Gran Creador-Serena

Ashiss ufff creo que alguien está hablando de mí, bueno sigamos con el trabajo-Gran Creador

Sylvie no había más notas-May

Si había otra decía "diviértete"-Sylvie

Bueno parece que alguien se consiguió otra chica-Misty

Siii puedo estar con Ash-Sama-Sylvie

Lo más probable pero por ahora es mejor que no digamos nada por cierto Sylvie aun estás conectada a la casa-May

Espera veo-Sylvie

Si May-sama aun siento el sistema atreves de mi-Sylvie

Puedes sentir toda la casa-Serena

Así es Serena-sama puedo sentir todo Ash-sama está en la habitación de Suu-chan-Sylvie

Si lo sabemos Sylvie pero un momento entonces eres 100% humana-Delia

Bueno es algo extraño porque aún sigo conectada a la casa-Sylvie

Op acaba de llegar un mensaje-Sylvie

Lo siento se me olvido decirlo puse un sistema de conexión biológica a la casa, Arceus—Sylvie

Bueno eso no es lo único-Delia

Miraron atrás y vieron una montaña de regalos con notas.

Espero que les guste, por cierto él bebe de mi hermana es oscuridad y luz así que Ash deberá ir a mundo distorsión por la otra parte del huevo para que eclosione—Arceus

Nuestro cuñado es todo un loquillo-Delia

Vamos con Ash-Delia

Si vamos-May

Cuando llegan a la habitación de Suu ven una escena de los más Kawaiiiiiii

Ash está sentado al lado de Sylvie dormido con una mano en la cabeza de Suu que parecía tener pesadillas.

Deoz que tiernooo-Iris

Las chicas están con derrame nasal en la sala limpiándose con unos pañuelos.

Que es lo que pasa Serena-Sama-Sylvie

No…no es nada cariño solo mira lo que pasa en la habitación-Serena

Si eso estoy viendo me da algo de "ternura" pero No comprendo los sentimientos que son nuevos para mí, siento algo que presiona mi pecho y estoy empezando a "sudar" siento una presión en la parte baja-Sylvie

Lo se nena eso se llama excitación-Delia

Bien vamos a levantarlo que el avión sale para kalos en la tarde-Serena

Unas horas después Ash fue a ver a sus pokemonGirls para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Las chicas decidieron decirle lo de Sylvie con más calma después de que Ash se calmara con sus bebes.

Ash entro al hospital y la primera que voy fue a Delphox.

Hola Delphox como estas-Ash

Bien cariño solo fue un poco de dolor mira nuestros huevos-Delphox presentando a sus huevos.

Que lindos, a Ash se le pusieron los ojos de estrellas.

Gracias cariño, están muy saludables-Delphox

Se ven hermosos cariño-Ash

Pero te ves cansada ven toma agua-Ash

Gracias Ash ve y visita a las demás chicas te esperan con ansias-Delphox bebiendo agua

Está bien cariño-Ash se fue dándole un beso a Delphox

Chao amor-Delphox

Ash fue a ver a Zoroark

Hola cariño como estas-Ash

Estoy bien Amor-Zoroark

Ash porque mima tuvo un huevo-Zorua

Jejeje digamos que tu madre es toda una niña mala-Ash dándole un beso a Zoroark

Cariño te sientes bien-Ash

Claro amor, pero mira nuestro huevo-Zoroark

Es muy extraño-Zorua

Yo creo que es bonito tiene una línea rosada justo en medio de en negro-Zoroark

Es hermoso-Ash con ojos de estrella

Ve cariño latias a estado preguntando por ti-Zoroark

Hasta luego Ash-Zorua

Chao-Ash

Latias

Latias cariño estas acá-Ash

AAsh..Ash mira nuestro huevo es muy bonito-Latias emocionada por ver a si Macho

Pero si es lo más bonito que he visto-Ash con ojos de corazón

Es Azul con líneas naranja-Latias

Yo veo unos pocos toques de Dorado-Ash

Cariño Meganium ha estado más que preocupada quiere verte-Latias

Está bien cariño-Ash dándole un beso a Latias y se fue de la habitación.

Toc toc.

Meganium querida estas acá-Ash

Ash…Ash mira mi evolución sirve para más cosas, puedo cargar mi huevo en el lomo-Meganium

Qué lindo es-Ash con corazones en los ojos

Es de color verde con amarillo tiene rosa y, azul y rojo parece que será macho-Meganium

No puedo soportarlo mas-Ash le dio un beso largo a Meganium

Ash cariño sé que estas algo ocupado pero Giratina está que se tuerce por verte-Meganium sonrojada.

Está bien querida voy a ir a verla tengo que hacer algo-Ash saliendo para ver a Giratina en la sala más grande al final de pasillo

Umm señor es mejor que no entre ahí dentro es una zona de batalla-Joy

Jaja tranquila creo que puedo manejarlo-Ash

Que Arceus lo bendiga-Joy

Cuando Ash entro vio al huevo flotando a la mitad de la sala y a Giratina parada frente a el.

Que pasa aquí-Ash

Papa-Huevo (ponedle nombre, es hembra)

Espera esa vos me suena de algo-Ash

Eras tú la que estaba en el sueño-Ash

Cual sueño cariño-Giratina

Luego hablaremos de eso me dicen por ahí que tu otra mitad está en el mundo distorsión-Ash

Si cariño eso te quería decir puedes ir por ella no creo que pese mucho el mundo distorsión las cosas pesan 10 veces menos que en este mundo-Giratina

Ve…papa-Huevo

Jaja tranquila hija voy a ir por tu otra mitad-Ash

Que linda es el huevo que la cubre es oscuro en su totalidad-Ash entrando al mundo distorsión por un espejo.

Ya vengo-Ash

Ya en el mundo distorsión justo en la mitad se encontraba un huevo blanco.

Quien eres-Huevo B (ponedle nombre es macho)

Soy tu padre-Ash

Papa? El huevo se acerco

Siento haberte echo esperar hijo-Ash

Tú eres el que protegía a Suu en mi sueño-Ash

Así es papa yo puedo ver el futuro no te preocupes por su-Huevo B

Gracias hijo-Ash

Bien vamos a casa me dicen por ahí que debes encontrarte con tu hermana-Ash

Si padre-Huevo B

Ash…Ash pasa por acá-Un portal Era Giratina

Vamos hijo-Ash

Si-Huevo B

Ya en el mundo normal.

Ash cariño te fue muy bien-Giratina

Así es Cariño uff que pesas hijo-Ash

Ya va ahora si listo ya puedo flotar-Huevo B

Eso está mejor-Ash

Como te fue no tuviste problemas cariño-Giratina

Para nada querida, estaba flotando al centro de la dimensión flotando tranquilamente-Ash

Que bien cariño gracias por hacer esta pequeña travesía a mi mundo déjame darte cariño-Giratina

Jaja claro querida-Ash se puso en frente de Giratina y le dio un beso

Bien cariño debo de ir a kalos hijos-Ash

Papa-Egg A, Egg B

Ustedes son conscientes de su entorno pero deben obedecer a sus madres me oyeron-Ash

Si señor-huevo A

Bueno padre-Huevo B

Ash cariño yo creo que las chicas están en perfecto estado ya nos podemos ir?-Giratina

Bien yo creo que si preguntare a la enfermera si les darán un día de descanso-Ash

Después de unos minutos Ash va a la casa con sus chicas.

Uff me siento mucho mejor-Ash dejando a todas sus chicas dormidas con sus huevos

Bien Serena querida es hora de ir a kalos el avión sale en una hora-Ash

Serena?-Ash

Sylvie estas en casa-Ash

Sylvie-Ash

Ash-sama-Sylvie

Sylvie donde están las chicas-Ash

Me han dicho que por favor se dirija al patio trasero-Sylvie

Hablando de trasero, Sylvie, Ash no pudo aguantarse

Si Ash-sama

Que dirías si te digo que tu traserito me gustaría el día de hoy antes de ir a kalos-Ash

Pues si mi dueño Ash-sama tiene ganas de hacer esas cosas conmigo no me importaría experimentar-Sylvie mueve obedientemente su trasero para Ash este sin más la agarra.

Humm Ash-sama puede ser suave por favor aun soy nueva ene esto-Sylvie

Claro Sylvie seré suave-Ash

Ya en la habitación de Ash.

Esta es la habitación del placer Sylvie quiero que la pases muy bien con tu primera ves-Ash con cara de lujuria

(lo se lo sé yo también soy lolicon, y para los haters comeros un …)

Ash comienza suavemente pone música calientes

Buena: George Michael - Careless Whisper

Commences con la diversión-Ash

Maldito suertudo que ira-Gran Creador

Ya tranquilo para mi Vivi es más que suficiente-Aseris

Gracias querido-Vivi

Bueno en que estábamos a si la escena sensual-gran creador

Ash se acerca suavemente a Sylvie que estaba acostada en la cama con su cuerpo desnudo, Ash-sama decía ella como tratando de que Ash se pusiera más duro que un Diglet tipo hierro.

Cuando la toque ella gimió un poco como incitándome pero yo quería oler esa deliciosa fragancia-Ash en su mente

Sylvie estaba experimentando muchos sabores y colores por primera vez así que era suave, Ash se puso enfrente de la vagina de Sylvie y empezó a oler y lamer un poco a la joven mayor de 18 años.

A..ss…Ash-sama está seguro que esa cosa podrá entrar por mi entrada-Sylvie confundida mirando el tamaño y groso del pene de Ash

Jaja tranquila Sylvie con buena lubricación es posible-Ash poniendo su cara en la apretada Vagina de la chica que gimió un poco más fuerte

Ash-sama sea más suave por favor siento que algo se puso duro dentro de mi-Sylvie

Esta mas mojada de lo que pensaría yo de una mujer virgen como ella-Ash tomando un poco de la bebida de su padre.

Energysex es una marca registrada por la compañía ElRinconDelFriki S.A.S, bebida carbonatada 100% natural para esas noches de sexo apasionado.

Ash-Sama quiero que me pongas esa grande cosa en mi interior-Sylvie pidiendo el pene de Ash después de unos minutos.

Ella pedía a gritos mi pene así que cumpliendo sus deseos yo prepare la posición más natural-Ash en su mente

Bien Sylvie primero coloca tu pierna acá y tu traserito por acá-Ash

Estas lista cariño-Ash

Si querido Ash por favor quiero sentirlo en mi interior-Sylvie

Está bien cariñito acá esta la punta-Ash poniendo la punta de su pene en la estrecha entrada de Sylvie.

Ash es tan grande-Sylvie

Diciendo mi nombre en seco Sylvie tienes sus ojos en forma de corazón como expectativa de lo que sucederá en su interior-Ash en su mente

Ash mételo suave-Sylvie

Está bien cariñito este muy mojada-Ash

Suavemente Ash fue insertando su pene en la vagina de la chica la cual sintió un pequeño dolor pero fue reemplazado por placer a los pocos minutos, Ash y Sylvie se dignaron a disfrutar del sexo durante unos 30 minutos.

Pero luego Ash se dio cuenta de que era tarde para coger el vuelo.

Sylvie ya estaba amas que satisfecha pero Ash debía irse rápido así que se fue volando en Charizard que convenientemente estaba por la zona.

Hola Ash cariño como estas-Serena en el aeropuerto 10 minutos después.

Hola amor lo siento por llegar tarde es que Sylvie me detuvo un momento y pues ya sabes-Ash

Nada de escusas jovencito llevamos esperando mucho tiempo las chicas te quieren preparar una despedida pero las conexiones de la casa estaban saturadas de información del palo "Ash si dame más duro más rápido" o también "quiero más adentro con más fuerza Ash si" así que no me Digas nada estas regañado hasta que volvamos de Kalos me oyes-Serena regañando a su novio

Si Amor-Ash con la cara en el piso

Muévete, que bueno que las chicas sabían que no podrías estar muy cerca de Sylvie sin hacerle nada así que no prepararon despedida pues estaban ocupadas con las pokemon que tendrán a tus hijos –Serena

P… pe…pero-Ash

Qué bueno que Suu decidió quedarse y no traes ningún pokemon porque si no te mato-Serena

Fueron unas horas de viajes hasta Kalos y después de muchas disculpas y algo de estimulación marital por fin hicieron las paces

Ya en el centro pokemon de kalos en ciudad Luminalia llamaron a Citron y Eureka

Hola Citron amigo como estas-Ash

Muy bien Ash con novia por fin después de tanto tiempo-Citron emocionado

Genial amigo oye y tu hermana-Ash

Está bien pero ella quiere ver a Serena para que le de consejos de moda-Citron

Pues te tengo una sorpresa estamos en kalos-Ash

Enserio que bien Ash, aunque ya sabíamos de parte de alguien –Citron

Se quien si nadie más sabia además de…-Ash

Espera Citron ese hombre es de cabellos verdes y es un experto en casi todo-Ash

Si Ash lo conoces pensamos que era alguien ajeno a ti porque nunca te menciono, solo hablaba de Iris y un "joven extraordinario"-Citron

Jaja si es Dento un amigo que viajo junto a Iris y a mí en Tesalia-Ash

Es un gran amigo y una conceder de lo mejor en cualquier tipo del cosa del tipo deportiva, algo torpe a veces pero muy buena persona, y con eso de "joven extraordinario" pues él me consideraba mas como una presa que como un amigo sabes a lo que me refiero-Ash

Si se a lo que te refiere-Citron templando un poco

Cuando nos conocimos y Eureka se perdió en las vías del tren no hacia más que mirarme las partes bajas-Citron

Hermano con quien hablas-Eureka

Es Ash tu novio-Citron

Assshhh-Eureka bajo corriendo las escaleras

Lo siento hermano me prestas a Ash un momento-Eureka

Claro hermana-Citron

Oye Ash y Serena-Eureka

Está en el baño de "Mareo" durante el viaje a kalos y tu como estas Eureka-Ash

Yo muy bien con ganas de muchas cosas Ash

Ash noto a Eureka un poco mas grande y voluminosa.

Eureka cariño puedes dar una vuelta para mi-Ash

Ca..cariño Ash pues emm… está bien-Eureka

Eureka se levantó y dio la vuelta era ya una chica de entre unos 14 años con un pecho copa CX y un traserito bien formado.

Así está bien querido esposo-Eureka

A Ash le faltaban eran ojos boca nariz y sangre en los órganos vitales porque tenía la boca en el suelo.

Ash Rugio como una bestia Awwwwww awww que es esto Arceus dame fuerzas-Ash

Pero cerca había una Stoutland hembra que confundió el llamado de apareamiento y fue donde Ash

Que fue eso escuche un macho aullar-Stoutland

Creo que ese fui yo lo siento Stoutland-Ash

Pero miren nada más si es Ash el bandolero que le gusta a mi nueva dueña-Stoutland

Espera conoces a alguien-Ash

Ash tu tu puedes entender a ese pokemon-Eureka

Si querida es una habilidad que conseguí hace poco-Ash

Espera Ash puede entender a los pokemon?-Citron

Patitas para que las quiero vamos al centro pokemon de la ciudad Eureka inmediatamente-Citron

Si ya voy hermano-Eureka

Ash nos vemos pronto-Eureka lanzando besos

Que llegues a salvo cariño-Ash

Roja como tomate la chica corta trasmisión

Así que puedes entenderme no humano por cierto mi nombre es igual al de mi dueña- Lyra

Espera tu dueña es Lyra con razón me reconociste ella ha batallado contra mi desde la batalla de la frontera-Ash

Tantos años sin verla como ha estado Lyra-Ash

Gracias por preguntar Ash que dices si vamos a verla-Lyra (Stoutland, para diferenciar humana y pokemon usare este símbolo .Lyra. para la perra)

Claro .Lyra. Vamos-Ash

Pero antes de salir Serena llega donde Ash

Ash querido hablaste con Citron y Eureka

Si amor ya vienen para acá-Ash

Entrando al Lobby del centro pokemon donde suena una música de jazz suave instrumental

Van a encontrarse con Lyra después de explicarle a Serena la situación.

Oxease que hay una competidora tuya que quieres visitar no querido-Serena

Si un poco ella es buena en batalla y no he tenido batallas en un buen rato me falta entrenamiento-Ash

Pero no trajiste pokemon-Serena

Bueno como creí que pensabas eso me traje 3 de mis pokemon pero como pikachu odia su pokebola me traje a tres de mis mejores pokemons-Ash

Rayos porque cuando se trata de tus chicas eres un genio y cuando tratas con otras cosas que no sean batallas eres un tonto, amable y cariñoso con un gran corazón ay lo amo-Serena en su mente ya con ganas de su ración de Ash que esto se pondrá bueno.

Ash cariño donde esta Lyra-Serena

Hay .

Lyra hola años sin verte-Ash

A..A…Ash pero que haces acá pensé que como ganaste la liga ya dejarías de ser entrenador y te irías con S…S…Serena hola no te había visto-Lyra

Jaja digamos que han pasado varias cosas-Ash

Después de un rato muy largo llegan Citron y Eureka

Ash lo siento mi hermana se tardó una eternidad bañándose y arreglándose para ti-Citron mostrando a Eureka

Vemos a una chica de 13 años con un cuerpazo bien formado un culito y unos pechitos bien lindos con una camisa muy de niña rosada con líneas azules y unas licras suaves que dejan ver aún mas su hermoso traserito, tienes unas coletas en formato hd con su hermoso pelo dorado como el oro.

A Serena se le sale la sangre por la nariz y el pobre de Ash quedo inconsciente.

Kawaii-Ash antes de caer en el asiento

Oye Serena quien es ella-Citron

Ella se llama Lyra y este es su Stoutland que convenientemente también se llama .Lyra.-Serena

Hola mi nombre es Citron

Hola el mío es Lyra un gusto oye una cosa tú no eres el líder de gym de esta ciudad-Lyra

Si pero en este momento Citroid está de líder-Citron

Ya pasados los minutos que digo las horas Ash despertó y Citron Serena Lyra Eureka y Ash se fueron al Gym de Luminose city

Tiempo sin ver la torre prisma Citron ya la extrañaba-Ash recordando su batalla contra el Team Flame

Si ha estado en remodelaciones hace poco menos de 2 días terminamos las remodelaciones-Citron

Oye Ash puedo preguntarte algo-Citron

Charo amigo pero primero déjame me aparto de estas dos-Ash con Serena y Eureka pegadas a sus brazos.

Eres una vaca lechera-Eureka

Y tú que tabla de planchar-Serena

Chicas Citron y yo queremos hablar a solas podríais darnos espacio por favor-Ash

Claro querido esposo-Eureka

Está bien querido-Serena

Oye Ash pues es que yo estoy buscando así como decirlo la forma de atraer chicas y he notado que Lyra es muy bonita tu que dices-Citron

Jaja claro amigo pero creo que está más interesada en mí, he notado sus miradas a mi cada rato-Ash

Pero la verdad quiero una batalla contra ella-Ash

Que dices si medimos un poco en batalla Ash-Citron

Claro amigo-Ash

Chicas hemos decidido Serena y Eureka que antes de que Serena haga su debut en Ciudad Glorio, queremos hacer unas batallas pokemon que les perece-Ash

Estaría bien-Serena

Yo no tengo pokemon-Eureka

Yo te prestare uno de los míos que dices cariño-Ash

(Nota del autor: como Ash dejo a Greninja en el bosque no lo usara en este fanfic)

Bien los equipos de batalla serán los siguientes Citron mostrando un papel con los nombres.

Ash ira primero contra Lyra, Serena ira contra mi Eureka será trasladada al segundo encuentro automáticamente-Citron

Solo podremos usar 3 pokemon y se permiten ataques tipo Arena-Ash

Están de acuerdo-Citron

Está bien pero Ash no es un poco fuerte para mi-Lyra

Ja tranquila no pasara nada-Ash

Por cierto Ash quiero saber cómo es que sabes escuchar a tus pokemon-Citron

Pues es algo extraño la verdad un día para otro pude entender cada palabra de mis pokemon-Ash

Bien Ash para otro día hablaremos de eso-Citron

Está bien amigo vamos al Gym de la torre-Ash

Primer encuentro Ash contra Lyra-Citroid

Sale la pantalla especial.

Bien Ash estás preparado no me contendré-Lyra

.Lyra. Yo te elijo-Lyra

Sale .Lyra., bien Ash es hora de :

Bien entonces-Ash

Staraptor yo te elijo-Ash

Así que un Staraptor, solo he podido ver uno pero veamos que dice la pokedex la última vez no alcance-Lyra

La pokedex dice- Cuando Staravia evolucionar hacia Staraptor, salen de la manada para vivir solo. Tienen alas robustas.

Son criaturas de gran capacidad pulmonar y sus alas son capaces de hacer vientos de más de 150 KMH

Valla son veloces-Lyra

Esta es una hembra-Lyra

Qué bueno que antes de cualquier cosa cheque la pokedex para saber que genero tenían-Ash en su mente

Bien es hora de la batalla comiencen-Citroid

Staraptor usa Ave brava-Ash dando una orden

Si-Staraptor volando a gran velocidad sacando fuego de sus alas.

.Lyra. Usa escavar-Lyra dando la orden a su pokemon

. escavando rápidamente evadiendo el ataque.

Qué bueno, Staraptor vuela alto y con tus alas haz corte aéreo en el agujero-Ash

Pero que-Lyra

Staraptor atacó el agujero con vientos de gran velocidad formando dentro del agujero un tornado que saco a .Lyra. Mientras que el efecto del corte aéreo la va cortando soltando algo de sangre en el campo de batalla .Lyra. Queda fuera de combate.

.Lyra. Estas bien-Lyra preocupada por su pokemon

Equipo médico rápido que se desangra-Citron

Sip, el equipo médico listo salió corriendo con guantes y agujas para cocer la herida en la pata de la pokemon que estaba muy cortada pero la pierna está peor.

Ash creo que te pasaste-Staraptor

Si eso creo, Lyra como tu contrincante te pido mil disculpas no pensé que el corte aéreo dentro de una agujero aria tanto daño-Ash arrodillado

Si quieres plantearme un castigo estoy en tus manos-Ash

Levántate Ash esta batalla aún no ha terminado-Lyra secándose las lágrimas.

Nota del autor: Los pokemons en este fanfic pueden salir heridos de gravedad pero no morirán dependiendo de cuanto nivel tengan en el caso de Staraptor ella tiene un nivel 60 y la pobre .Lyra. Era de nivel 50 por lo que fue muy efectivo.

Kangaskhan (Garura) yo te elijo-Lyra

Garura hum nunca había visto uno de estos-Ash sacando a su pokedex

Garura Pokedex descripción: Para proteger a su pequeño, nunca abandonará el combate, sin importar lo herido que esté-Pokedex

Interesante dice acá que es muy buena usando puño cometa, tiene ambos sexos por tanto no necesita un macho para reproducirse-Ash

Dice que sus ataques son: Mordisco, Puño cometa, Mareo e inversión-Ash

Bien Staraptor vuelve-Ash devolviendo a Staraptor.

Esta es un trabajo para Leavanny-Ash sacando a su pokemon tipo planta insecto.

Es hora de la batalla-Leavanny saltando de alegría.

Nota del autor: Es hembra no macho está bien aunque como es un insecto su género solo lo sabe ella.

Hola Ash tiempo sin batallar juntos-Leavanny pegándose a Ash

Jaja hola como estas, si mucho tiempo-Ash algo rojo.

Pero si es un-Lyra

Leavanny-Pokedex

Pokedex: Cuando se encuentra con un pequeño Pokémon, suele usar sus cuchillas y líquido viscoso para hacerle ropa

Ataques: Disparo demora, Hoja afilada, Energibola y Tijera X.

Es de nivel 55, Dice acá que él/ella son los únicos que saben su sexo puesto que la pokedex no sabría decir a bien.

Es hembra-Ash sorprendiendo a todos

Pero tu como sabes eso-Serena desde las gradas

No será que-Citron

Enserio-Lyra

Oooo si por supuesto que si fui la primera que lo logro- Leavanny sacando un poco de seda de su boca

P-Para…-Ash rojo solo por ver eso

Maldita que te crees-Serena siendo agarrada por Citron y Eureka que como ya está grandecita no le pareció nada raro pues Ash ya le había contado hasta los más sucios detalles.

Cálmate querida no fue nada de otro mundo- Leavanny

Pero si serás-Serena

*el si me satisface mucho*-Serena

Ash porque no me dijiste cuando ya sabes tú-Serena

Después te cuento Serena querida-Ash

Desde cuando le dices así- Leavanny

Desde hace ya un tiempo que vivimos en la misma casa Leaby-Ash

Es la persona que más quiero respeto y admiro-Ash

Ja comete eso insecto-serena colocando pose de victoria

Ash ha usado desmotivación, es muy efectivo, Leavanny ha perdido su defensa por completo

Vemos a la pobre pokemon en una esquina del cuadrilátero con una nube negra y violeta raspando el suelo.

Leavanny no se encuentra en combate, por tanto debe ser reemplazada por otro pokemon, contrincante Ash por favor escoja su siguiente pokemon-Citroid

Bien pues entonces sacare a-Ash

Kirlia o te elijo-Ash

Si maestro-Kirlia

Kirlia?-Serena

Lyra había quedado fuera de combate también con lo de Leavanny pero al escuchar a Ash volvió a reincorporarse.

Veamos-Lyra sacando su pokedex

Pokedex: Dicen que, al recibir los sentimientos positivos de su entrenador, Kirlia crece con gran belleza. Este Pokémon controla poderes psicoquinéticos gracias al desarrollado cerebro que tiene.

Ataques: Hoja mágica, pulso cura, Beso drenaje y Paz mental

Dice que está a punto de evolucionar pero debido a la piedra eterna que tiene no puede-Lyra

También dice que es Shiny –Lyra maravillada con el primer Shiny que ve en su vida.

Que linda es (hembra)-Lyra en su mente

Ash si será que escoge a su pokemon o los atrapa conforme salen-Lyra

Jaja la verdad es que ella y yo tenemos un poco de historia-Ash

Ash quiero batallar estoy estresada-Kirlia por telepatía

Pude oírlo-Citron

Jaja si ella tiene la capacidad de telepatía-Ash

Pero con migo no tienes que usarla kirlia cariño, recalco que no es lo que piensas Serena, somos como familia desde hace un tiempo-Ash

Es como una hermana para mi-Ash

Ya Ash batallemos-Kirlia mirando a Kangaskhan

Tú que miras-Kangaskhan

Nada solo analizo tu fuerza-Kirlia

Jajaja que infantil eres pero que esperarse de una pokemon psíquico-Kangaskhan

Bien comencemos-Ash

Kirlia usa paz mental-Ash dando la orden

Si, Kirlia se pone en posición y Ash imitándola se sienta en el piso de la arena.

Pokedex: Paz mental aumenta un nivel el ataque especial y la defensa especial del usuario.

Kangaskhan este ataque toma dos turnos en cargar ataca con mordico-Lyra dando la orden

Si-Kangaskhan

Corriendo la madre y el hijo usaron mordico contra Kirlia

De un momento a otro Ash y kirlia sin abrir los ojos movieron un brazo haciendo una barrera protectora que mando a volar a la pokemon de tipo normal.

Quedando abatida con un K.O casi instantáneo en las gradas.

Kangaskhan-Lyra

Pero como asieron eso-Citron

Ash se levantó del piso y kirlia siguió flotando en el aire.

Dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea la conexión con tu pokemon puedes batallar sin siquiera dar una orden-Ash

Pero si Ash ha madurado mucho-Citron

La verdad es que si incluso se ha puesto más guapo-Serena

Pero Ash era más tierno cuando era inocente-Eureka

Si pero ahora que será padre según lo que me dijo quiere ser de respeto y autoridad en casa para que las chicas no lo mangoneen como un muñeco de trapo-Serena

Increíble lo que pasa en unos meses y ni nos enteramos-Citron

Kangaskhan regresa-Lyra devolviendo a la madre y su cría en la pokebola

Es hora de mi último pokemon-Lyra

Ahora, Lugia-Lyra

Espera Lugia-Ash, Serena, Citron

Que es un lugi….-Eureka

Sale la pokemon legendaria dando un fuerte alarido.

Ahhhhaaahhhhh-Lugia

Es una criatura tipo Psíquico /volador.

Pokedex: La fuerza que tiene Lugia en las alas es devastadora; con nada que las bata es capaz de derribar edificios enteros. Por eso mismo, prefiere vivir donde no haya nadie, en lo más profundo del mar.

Hola Ash-Lugia

Lugia años sin verte pensé que te habías ido al fondo del mar después de que nos separamos con la batalla de las tres Aves legendarias en islas remolino-Ash

Jaja pues la verdad es que si pero alguien llego a mi templo buscando pelea pero con una masterball me atrapo-Lugia mirando a Lyra

Ash también la miro.

Que pasa hay algo malo en mi-Lyra

No nada solo que es muy sucio atrapar a un pokemon legendario y sacarlo de su habitad natural con una masterball-Ash

Qué bueno que las aves legendarias solo pelean una vez cada tanto tiempo en su migración-Ash

Ja lo dice el que atrapo a un pokemon como lo es Mew y los dos Mewtwo de las regiones anteriores-Lugia

Jaja ya se esparció el rumor de ellos-Ash

Jaja creerías que Arceus no nos daría la información-Lugia

Pues si Arceus es algo caprichoso de vez en cuando- Ash

Lo dice mi cuñado-Arceus

A..Arceus-Lyra

Pero qué pasa con esta batalla-Citron

Es algo difícil de explicar-Serena

Kirlia cargo por completo paz mental.

Bien kirlia es hora estas lista-Ash

Este es un pokemon legendario de clase mundial no nos andemos con jueguitos y de molo todo-Ash

Si Querido maestro-Kirlia

Ahora usa hoja mágica-Ash

Si, Kirlia hizo crecer unos árboles del suelo y de ellos saco las hojas las cuales empezaron a rodar a gran velocidad siendo lanzadas con una fuerza y velocidad impresionante.

Lugia ahora usa tus alas y disipa todas las hojas-Lyra

Si-Lugia batiendo sus alas con tanta fuerza que las hojas fueran repelidas pero no todas.

A que dolor-Lugia cayendo al suelo

Pero que, si Lugia ha podido derribar edificios con su alas-Lyra

Bueno, hoja mágica es una taque de tipo hada y ya que Kirlia uso paz mental para repeler ataques y conectarse conmigo repelió el viento y fueron como misiles guiados-Ash

Además como bonus extra al ser un ataque tipo Hada el tipo volador/psíquico como Lugia es capaz de hacer daño pero no lo suficiente como para un K.O-Ash

Así que básicamente Kirlia es-Serena

La mejor para vencer a Lugia-Lyra

Porque no pensé en eso-Lyra

Porque eres una tonta-Lugia

Jajajajaja que gracioso enserio piensas eso de ella Lugia-Ash

Que dijo Ash-Lyra

Dijo que eras una tonta por no pensarlo-Ash

Así que eso piensas de mí no Lugia haber dímelo sé que puedes usar telequinesis dime porque me odias tanto-Lyra

Lugia se volteo y vio a su entrenadora añojada.

Ah.. Está bien es que no es que te odie Lyra es que llegaste a mi cueva en alta mar y de un momento a otro sin preguntar me lanzaste una masterball atrapándome-Lugia

*Mirada, Mirada, Mirada*-Ash Serena Citron y Eureka

Ya dejen de mirarme que me da vergüenza-Lyra

Hum la verdad no pensé que te sintieras así porque no me dijiste nada-Lyra

Pues es que al viajar contigo sentí que sería más feliz pero parece que las responsabilidades de proteger la paz mundial pokemon me necesitan-Lugia

Ven déjame quitarte esas hojas de la pie-Lyra

Creo que es hora de que te libere-Lyra sacando la Master ball

Destrúyete-Lyra pisando la pokebola

Lyra gracias-Lugia

De nada ahora vete antes de que me ponga a llorar-Lyra

Que estén bien todos-Lugia saliendo por la puerta principal volando a gran velocidad

Madre mia-Ash

Guilli-Citron

Lyra mis respetos-Ash

G..Gracias Ash-Lyra

Pero entonces la batalla-Ash

Na yo perdí Ash-Lyra

Está bien, madame se ha ganado mi respeto como entrenadora-Ash besándole la mano como una princesa

Arceus, me derrito-Lyra cayendo al suelo.

Lyra-Ash cargándola como una princesa.

Qué envidia-Serena

Quien dice que está mal Serena si sabes que para mí eres una persona tan importante que en importancia Arceus queda pequeño-Ash

Pero que…..ashu…-Arceus

Ash idiota-Arceus

Pero Lyra se desmallo llevémosla a un centro pokemon-Ash

Bien Ash llevémosla-Citron

Queridas tengo ganas de cosas esta noche-Ash en los oídos de Eureka y Serena que quedan rojas

Pero qué es eso-Ash

Citron vamos rápido escucho algo-Ash

Que es Ash-Citron

Es algo es la vos de un pokemon está herido-Ash

Fuera de la torre prisma

A…Uxilio…- Drowzee

Espera él es un Drowzee está muy herido llevémoslo vamos-Ash puso a Lyra y Drowzee al centro pokemon y cuando llegaron junto con Citron Eureka y Serena

Enfermera por favor ayúdenos Drowzee es herido de muerte-Ash

Rápido Chansey-Joy

Después de un rato

Tutu tururun.

Enfermera como están los dos-Ash

Están bien Lyra estaba algo decaída y Drowzee está en la sala de recuperación-Joy

Gracias enfermera por favor quiero ver a Lyra-Ash

Ash hola-Lyra

Solo me dejaron pasar a mi-Ash

Dijeron que tu dijiste que no querías a nadie más acá-Ash

Bueno básicamente es por esto-Lyra besando a Ash

Después de que se despegaron junto con un hilo de saliva Lyra muy sonrojada le dice cosas a Ash y bueno el trio de esta noche se pondrá feo: 3

Ya con Drowzee

Hola amigo como estas-Ash

B..Bien-Drowzee

Jaja que bien pensé que te morirías-Ash

A…Ash tú fuiste quien me recato-Drowzee

Así es amigo, te vi en problemas y no pude hacer más que ayudarte-Ash

Cuéntame que paso-Ash

Mi antiguo entrenador me dejo tirado después de que en una batalla terminara herido de muerte, logre sobrevivir pero no quiero ver más humanos en mi vida-Drowzee con algo de miedo

Lyra cariño porque no vas afuera un momento-Ash

Está bien cariño-Lyra

Drowzee tranquilo sé que no te gusta pero quisiera pedirte, que te unas a mi equipo-Ash

Pero por supuesto que si me uniré, leí tu mente Ash eres una persona muy buena-Drowzee

Pero no quiero que me atrapes-Drowzee

Quiero seguir siendo salvaje-Drowzee

Está bien pero hay algo que quiero saber que harás sin entrenador-Ash

Ne iré al bosque a vivir mi vida-Drowzee

Jaja está bien compañero espero verte de nuevo alguna vez-Ash

Si Gracias Ash-Drowzee

Después de un rato.

Lyra sale pegada del brazo de Ash y Drowzee al lado.

Hola a todos gracias por haberme rescatado les debo mi vida ahora me iré al bosque Adiós-Drowzee usando Tele trasportación.

Adiós Drowzee gracias amigo-Ash

Bueno Ash adiós-Drowzee se fue.

Ash porque te dio las gracias-Serena

Jaja solo que me dio un deseo-Ash

Cual deseo-Serena

Bueno…-Ash

Flashback

Drowzee tengo una petición que hacer-Ash

He estado algo cansado pensando muchas cosas, puedes no se podrías darme un descanso tranquilizador en mi mente-Ash

Bueno Ash eso será fácil-Drowzee

Drowzee uso regeneracion en Ash fue muy efectivo.

Bien Ash hay ti…ooo amigo-Drowzee

Gracias Drowzee-Ash descansado y con las manos en la cabeza

Fin del Flashback

Es más o menos eso-Ash

Así que ahora estoy más que descansado para seguir con mi vida-Ash

Después de un tiempo una larga explicación de porqué Lyra debe estar con Serena y Eureka en la noche

Junto a Ash Citron tiene una cita muy sensual en la noche y Serena tiene que estar preparada para el día de mañana llega la noche donde ocurrirá un poco del desventurado enlace-Aseris

Arceus dame fuerza para poder seguir-Aseris

Tú puedes querido esposo-Vivi

Gracias cariño-Aseris Dándole un beso

Volvemos

Vemos a Ash y Serena entrando en la habitación e un hotel erótico junto con Eureka y Lyra

Bien chicas como ustedes aún son "puras" le entrenare en el arte de cómo hacer sentir a su macho-Serena

Citron se fue a su Cita con dos chicas, ve caballero haz que valga la pena-Ash con fuerza sintiendo a su amigo.

Bien chicas entonces esto es así y deben colocar esto acá y….-Serena explicando

Después de un ato vemos a Ash desnudo y fuerte "grande".

Ash por Arceus es demasiado grande no sé si pueda aguantarlo-Eureka

O créeme querida podrás la chica más joven del harem de Ash pudo soportarlo en modo bestia y es más o menos de tu tamaño.

Aaashhuuu-Iris

Estas bien querida que no te valla a dar un resfriado-Delia

No es nada solo estornude-Iris

Está bien comencemos como lo planeamos chicas primero deben hacer que entre en estado fiera-Serena

Colocando sus vaginas en la cara de Ash este empieza a olerlas sin previo aviso y sin dudar empieza a lamer la vagina e Eureka

O Ash que bueno eres con la lengua-Eureka

Bien coloquémosle el condón oigan tienen las pastas-Serena colocándole el condón marca A.C.M.E a Ash

Bien Ash es hora-Lyra poniendo perfectamente su vagina en el glande de Ash hundió suavemente mientras entraba un poco de Sangre salía

Uff valió la pena guardarme para este momento-Lyra

Serena con látigos y cadenas puso en Ash una cera caliente sobre su estómago, Ash repentinamente subió sus caderas de dolor y placer lo cual hundió el pene por completo en la vagina de Lyra

Aaaahhhhssss-Lyra con la boca cerrada y salivando como si lo deseara

Miren es tan grande que no ha entrado por completo y está haciendo u bubo en mis entrañas-Lyra

Arceus dame fuerzas para poder con esto-Eureka salivando como loca pues quiere que Ash la penetre

Sin parar Lyra empezó a moverse rápidamente, bombeando muy buen a Ash en su interior

Ash ash Ash en vos alta Serena Eureka y Lyra las cuales están ya muy excitadas

Ash esforzándose por no eyacular empieza a sentir.

Ash está apunto de venirse….vente Ash es un día seguro y estamos usando todo tipo de método anticonceptivo-Lyra

Ash entonces se corre mucho en la vagina de Lyra el condón no aguanto y se rompió pero lira tomo pastas y se puso diafragmas para impedir el embarazo.

Siii-Lyra cayendo sobre el pecho de Ash

Después Lyra es colocada en la otra cama por Serena

Bien Eureka cariño…-Serena

No puedo más quiero que entre en mi-Eureka con ojos de corazón mandándose de una sola ves el pene de Ash

Porque tan grande me está rompiendo-Eureka

Lo se querida-Serena

Es giga lítico-Eureka tocándose el abdomen donde se encuentra la punta del pene de Ash

Madre santa pero es que esta más grande o me imagino-Serena poniéndose en la boca de Ash para que este empiece a lamer

Phuu phuu phuu Ash estas algo activo esta noche-Serena gimiendo un poco

Después de una hora de sexo Ash está en su límite junto con Serena y Eureka la cual ya no puede pronunciar ni una palabra coherente

Hum…aaaa..sass…s.d..f.g.h…a..s…h…s..d…s-Eureka

Si cariño sigue mas más-Serena montándose la lengua de su macho.

Puedo…s..e..n….t.i.r..l..o..-Eureka

Ash sin previo aviso libera una descarga monumental de semen en el abdomen de Eureka la cual se infla un poco pero no puede soportar tanto y sale disparado desde su interior.

Hummmm..m…m..m…z.z.z.z.-Eureka cayendo dormida después de haberse corrido unas 20 veces

Pobre pequeña no pudo soportarlo-Serena llevándola a la cama de al lado

Bien Ash seguimos nosotros dos-Serena

Ash sin más se soltó de las amarras usando os líquidos de su boca y puso a Serena contra la pared levando la pierna izquierda de su amada Serena y sin más puso su enorme y monumental pene dentro de un solo golpe.

Tenía ganas de hacer esto hace mucho tiempo Serena-Ash

Volviste en ti querido-Serena

Si cariño me faltaba sentir tu interior desde la última vez-Ash

Pero este más animado que de costumbre…hhhaa-Serena sintiendo como la bombean a un velocidad decente.

Humm que bien se sien…-Ash siendo besado por Serena

Manteniendo esa poco los dos con sus genitales unidos como pareja fueron bombeando cada vez más y más rápido

Ash…A….s..Hh-Serena gimiendo como loca

Se…..r..e….n..a.-Ash con la lengua de su amada en la boca salivando como si no hubiera un mañana en la pose más lasciva que se puedan imaginar

Después de un tiempo Ash saca su pene y con un último movimiento libera un torrente de esperma encima de Serena dejándola toda pegajosa.

Ashh es mucho-Serena corriéndose por sentir el semen de su macho caliente en su cuerpo desnudo.

Ash que rico sabe-Serena probando el Semen de su macho.

Los dos ya cansados se fueron a dormir para el día de mañana.

 **Y bueno hasta acá el fanfic del día de Hoy y espero que les gustara tanto como a mi escribirlo-Gran Creador**

 **Queremos comentarios-Aseris**

 **Fav-Vivi**

 **Y muchas cosas más pues esto es algo que hacemos con el simple hecho de la libre expresión-Equipo de una Nueva Aventura Pokemon**

 **Para terminar el Copy de los cojo….digo los derechos de autor-Aseris**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a la compañía Game Freak y a Satoshi Taihiri el creador**

 **Esta serie es una obra bazada en ficción por tanto es escrita por mi Alejandro y no me hago responsable de Daños en la infancia de los demás**

 **Y si Alejandro es mi nombre-Gran creador**

 **Úsenlo con moderación-Alejandro**

 **Pero porque lo dices ahora-Aseris**

 **Si, porque?-Vivi**

 **Fácil en algún momento debía hacerlo-Alejandro**

 **Cuarta pared rota espero que les gustara Adiós-Alejandro**


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia: contenido para mayores de 18 años si se te ocurre leerlo recuerda has sido Advertido.**

 **Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a esto que es-Vivi**

 **Una Nueva aventura pokemon-Vivi y Aseris**

 **Debido a fallos técnicos nuestro creador no ha tenido el más mínimo tiempo de escribir nuestras vidas y la de nuestro entrenador querido por todos Ash y todo su sensual Harem-Aseris**

 **Por tanto se ha olvidado un poco de donde lo habia dejado y queremos hacer un pequeño recuento de las chicas de nuestro Ash-Vivi**

 **O se me olvidaba bien venga pongan el listado-Aseris**

 **Serena: 17 años 1.75 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Delia: 32 años 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg**

 **Bayleef: 17 años pokemon 1.05 mtrs y 14.5 Kg**

 **Latias: 17 años pokemon 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg**

 **Zoroark: 40 años pokemon 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg**

 **Misty: 18 años 1.79 mtrs y 70 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **May: 18 años 1.60 mtrs y 65 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Dawn: 16 años 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Giratina: 20 años humano1.85 mtrs y 90 Kg**

 **Clair: 25 años 1.70 mtrs y 80 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Iris: 16 años 1.55 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Listo es un poco así rápido copiando y pegando como todo buen excretor de palabras-gran Creador (Alejandro)**

 **Jaja si claro tu como no-Vivi**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el nuevo set de la grabación de Una nueva aventura pokemon, con Vivi y Aseris en la tarima.**

 **Hola a todos como han estado que les fue el fin de semana o la semana santa, yo tuve mucho sexo del hardcore-vivi**

 **Jaja van 20 y son 100 dame dame-espectador**

 **Coño ya me estoy cansando policía alguien es un stalker-espectador 2**

 **Maldito me has vendido-espectador**

 **(después de muchas cosas)**

 **Bueno como sabrán ahora hemos agregado a Kirlia una pokemon tipo psíquico que le ayudara en sus aventura de media noche-Gran creador**

 **Por último, las crías de Ash nacerán justo después de que él llegue de Kalos junto con Eureka y Lyra-Aseris**

 **Además de eso los pokemon son semi-humanos así como la cría que tendremos mi querido y yo así, que van a tener nuevos nombre #pokemonuranium-Vivi**

 **Cariño es eso cierto-Aseris**

 **Así es querido-Vivi**

 **Si jaja soy tan feliz-Aseris**

 **Vale ahora dejaremos a los nuevos padres con sus cosas hra a todos y bienvenidos a-Gran creador**

 **Una nueva aventura pokemonnnn-Espectadores**

Capítulo 11: Un límite no tan limitado.

Una hermosa mañana en kalos nuestro personaje Ash se encuentra en una cama junto con 3 de sus chicas esto incluye a la pequeña loli rubia Eureka, la hermana pequeña de su buen amigo Citron su novia de mas confianza Serena y su nueva chica Lyra qu han tenido una noche algo agitada.

*hagugg* que noche la de anoche-Ash

Creo que iré a la cocina a darle algo a mis queridas-Ash en su mente

Ya en la cocina se deleitaba un olor agradable.

Pancakes-Ash

Hola Ash buenos días como la pasaste anoche mi amigo, muy buen todo correcto y yo que me alegro-Citron

Órale y esa frase de Auron Citron, que te paso que estas de tan buen humor compañero-Ash

Bueno anoche fue la noche en que perdi la virginidd mi buen amigo Ash-Citron

Como cuéntame los mórbidos detalles –Ash

Bueno por donde empezamos-Citron

Flaasssssbacckkkk-Vivi

Vemos a Citron en su cita de la noche

Chicas donde desean ir esta hermosa noche-Citron

Donde sea está bien para mí-(Chica 1 cuyo nombre debe ser puesto en este espacio agreguen en los generosos comentarios)

Yo quiero ir a comer helado primero un montón de helado-(chica 2)

Ja que infantil diciendo eso-Chica 1

Pero a mi también me apetece un helado-Citron

Sí que bien gracias Citron-Kun-Chica 2

e..está bien por o menos mi hermana está feliz-Chica 1

Y así pasamos la noche comimos helado y fuimos al cine, salimos tarde en la noche y pues llegamos a casa-Citron

Ellas querían darse un baño y pues tu estabas en tus cosas yo no desee molestarte para nada pues yo también tenía que hacer cosas-Citron

ooo sigue sigue-Ash

luego despues de nuestra velada en la que ellas decidieron hacer la cena porque teniamos algo de hambre ya que en el cine las palomitas estaban rancias y pues solo compre unas papas porque llevavan meses en las estanterias malditos cines de supuesta "primera mano", pero ya dejando eso de lado ellas tomaron un poco del vino de la despensa de mi padre y muy a mi pesar uno de los mejores que estaba guardando para beberlo contrigo y todos los hombres de la saga de pokemon-Citron

y tu señor lector deseas une special en el que se encuentren todos los hombres de la serie si es asi dale a fav y comentalo en donde puedas-Ash

Comenzaremos una votación en youtube el link del canal es este ( ElRinconDelFriki) esperemos que esta vez no le dé a la página por censurarlo: V-Aseris

Ya volviendo a la historia-Gran creador

después de eso las chicas me dijeron unas indirectas muy rápidas para incitarme a llevarlas a la cama-Citron

Citron-kun hipp estoy muy borracha y…y me he puesto caliente, vamos a hacerlo-Chica 2

Pero que dices si Citron me ama a mi hipp-Chica 1

Jaja porque no vamos los tres a dormir-Citron

Siii hipp-Chicas 1,2

Después de un sueñecito, ellas decidieron que se sentían algo *cof* *cof* calientes y decidieron, pues que querían un calentón en la noche-Citron

(Leer con vos sensual)

Citron-kun queremos *saliva* algo caliente esta noche-Chica1

Citron quiero dormir caliente esta noche-Chica2

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces cuando entramos a mi pieza ellas me arrancaron la ropa y con un dominio de mi cuerpo me lanzaron a la cama yo ya estaba algo duro pero ellas querían mas, lamieron mi pene desde la base hasta la punta de un momento a otro las dos estaban sonrojadas y babeaban como locas, jejeje para que Citron-kun sea virgen es grande, jijiji y también conservo lo que me hace virgen Citron eres un suertudo, pero estaba cansado aun así ellas no decidieron dejarme dormir y me dieron un poco de una bebida llamada Energysex (marca registrada para ElRincondelFriki) y bueno la noche se volvió algo difícil de controlar.

Flasshback sexualll.

Vemos a las chicas sosteniendo al cansado Citron en la cama con el pene de el en sus bocas.

*sorbido* hermana creo que Citron se está durmiendo-Chica2

O no no lo aras-Chica1

Saca un embudo de yo no sé dónde lo pone en la boca de Citron y con una lata de Energisex(marca registrada) lo hace tragar, como tu madre anoche huoooo.

De un momento a otro Citron se para y con su miembro duro y palpitante dice.

Es la Hora-Citron

Las chicas no habían dado casta a los movimientos de Citron, esta la toma rápidamente colocando la Vagina de la (chica1) en su boca y la (chica2) se deslizo suavemente alrededor del miembro de su macho.

Citron si o Arceus que es esta sensación-Chica2

Hermana se siente rara pero también se siente bien-Chica 2 con la lengua de Citron en su vagina.

Durante un tiempo Citron y sus chicas dieron todo de si para disfrutar del toque de los tres, las hermanas se besaban pero ambas estaban a punto de rendirse ante un fuerte clímax que las llamaba.

Citron-ku Citron-kun me vengo me vengooo-Chica 2 apretando la mandíbula

Citron me vengo aaa-Chica1 cayendo casi inmediatamente al lado de la cama

Sabiendo que era mi último esfuerzo sentí como (chica2) se movía y agitaba violentamente con su vagina apretándome como en un vicio no pude soportarlo más y solté toda mi carga dentro de ella desmallándome junto a ellas-Citron

Fin de flashback

Ha felicitaciones amigo y tranquilo te iras acostumbrando-Ash

(por cierto dije que habría filias de todos los sabores y colores así que viene algo de lo más mórbido que podría yo escribir en esta novela PD: soy fudanshi)

En la otra zona del mapa podemos observar a un bien aventurado hijo de la chingada conocedor de todo donde no se ve.

Dento oye espérame-dice un chico de pelo azul con una sonrisa que dice soy bien pasiva y lo sabes

Si si ya te espero Tōki-Dento

Pero porque quiere venir con migo a buscar a mi querido Ash si hace años que no lo ves-Dento

Bueno me dieron ganas de volver a ver a Ash, y como que tu ¿querido? Según me entere el ya tiene novia-Tōki

(Tōki es el líder del Gimnasio de Pueblo Azuliza y un hábil entrenador de Pokémon tipo lucha. Es quien posee y entrega la medalla Puño)

b..bueno yo sé que él no me hará caso pues es hetero pero es que no me puedo olvidar de ese culito y esa grande dura fuerte y palpitante polla-Dento excitado recordando cuando vio por primera vez a Ash desnudo junto a Iris.

Oye Dento estas babeando un poco no crees pregunta- Tōki

Si lo se lo *sorbidos* siento pero es que se me antoja el pedazo de ese semental azabache-Dento

Porque no se lo dices lo último que supe es que se encuentra en Kalos junto a Serena y Citron- Tōki

e..enserio entonces podre…verlo…de…nuevo-Dento babeando de nuevo

Pero aun así no creo que me haga casi oye Tōki quieres tener sexo por un rato para poder liberarme de esta calentura que me puede- Dento

Pero por supuesto que no ahhh que haces dento suéltame- Tōki

Dento con cara de esta tipa quiere sexooo sexooo.

Ya cálmate solo quiero algo dulce nada más déjame hacerte un pete rápido-Dento

Pero pese a las protestas de Tōki, Dento no se detuvo y como se encontraban fuera de cualquier ciudad el monto un campamento instantáneo así como los de la corporación capsula.

Es hora de la verdad Tōki será que podrás soportar las manos expertas en todo tipo de maniobras-Dento

Amarrado el pobre de Tōki solo puede haceptar su destino asi que le dice a Dento

Has lo que quieras Dento pero por favor ve suave soy virgen- Tōki

Y como sabes si no te gustara cuando aún no has probado a un hombre con tu pedazo-Dento

Dento después de amarrar firmemente a Tōki se dispone a darle Energysex(marca registrada)

No permitiré que te desmalles sino después del segundo asalto me querido Tōki llevamos ya un tiempo viajando y me he dado cuenta de que tienes un paquete que se me antoja-Dento

Dento-kun porfa vor no me hagas daño- Tōki

Daño quien le haría daño a esta pasiva que tengo enfrente-Dento en su mente con el pensamiento "es tan lindo (kawaiii) para los entendidos"

Bien iniciemos con esto la bebida ya debí haber hecho efecto ooo Arceus pensé que sería un poco menos grosa y dura pero esto es mastodóntico-Dento

No no me veas *sonrojo*- Tōki

Está bien yo tomare toda la iniciativa-Dento quitándoles la ropa.

Se me antoja de un sentón rápido el día de hoy-Dento

Con un poco de vaselina marca ACME y sin pensárselo dos veces Dento puso su ano en la punta del pene de Tōki no antes de hacerle colocado un condón marca ACME porque es bien consiente de lo que esto puede traer.

(nota: el uso del condón cuando se tienen relaciones fortuitas como en el caso de Dento es particular a Ash con sus chicas o Citron con las de él, puesto que ellos ya conocían donde habían estado sus chicas y en el momento de tener relaciones se cercioraron de que no hubiese VIH, sífilis o gonorrea por algún lado)

Humm es muy grande-Dento suavemente fue bajando mientras podía obtener la mayor parte del pedazote pobre pasivo que no podía decir nada mientras era violado por su compañero de viaje Dento.

El resto me recuerda mucho a Boku no Piko, de los cuales me vi las ovas y debo decir que no me perturbo tanto como esperaría.

PD: tenéis que ver todas las ovas antes de seguir leyendo porque si no yo lo sabré me han oído-Gran Creador

Luego de haber visto las 4 ovas.

Vemos a un pobre Tōki algo cansado ya pero que Dento no soltaba porque decía "no quiere que se desperdicie ni un poco".

Dento-sama por favor pare ciento que viene otra descarga- Tōki

GUUHH..GHAA..-Dento con la lengua afuera sin poder decir nada coherente.

Dento-samma me corro me corro-Tōki

*he muerto*-Dento cayendo al piso

Luego de un tiempo y a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

Buenos días… -Chica2

Citron… -Chica1

Que haces querido-Chica2

Nada solo acá hablando con Ash, querida… -Citron

*bosteso* anoche fue inimaginable… -Chica1

Jaja me lo imagino con Energysex (marca registrada) nada se pierde, esa cosa es demasiado fuerte creo que debería decirle a mi padre que le baje a las hormonas-Ash

Hum tu padre es el dueño de la empresa Energysex (marca registrada)-Chica2

Asi es el padre de Ash le dio lo mejor a su hijo-Citron

Pues la verdad no mi padre solo vendió su receta por recibir regalías cada vez que alguien compra una lata mi padre gana una parte así que genera dinero conforme pasa el tiempo, pero aun asi creo que exagero con las hormonas sintéticas, *yo conozco la receta original*-Ash en su mente muestras los chicos se les cae la mandíbula

Tu padre es un genio del marketing Ash-Citron

No mi padre es un tonto no lo veo en años y no quiero verlo, que ni se aparezca por casa-Ash

Jaja típico complejo de padre de Ash que niño eres-Chica2

Niño como que tú eres más joven que yo, (Chica2)-Ash

Jijiji hermana no molestes a Senpai-Chca1

Hermanito que haces y porque huele tan bien-Eureka

Es Ash que está haciéndonos unos pancakes-Citron

Aunque ahora él se encuentra por ahí-Citron señalando a Ash que se encuentra en una esquina con un aura de depresión

S…E…N…P…A…I…-Ash haciendo cuchicheos sin sentido

Ash querido, tranquilo no sé qué te hallan dicho estas tonta roba hermanos-Eureka acercándose por detrás de Ash

Pero tranquilo-Eureka se acercó a Ash y pego su pecho a la espalda de su querido y le dijo a Ash en el oído, "anoche estuviste increíble" querido… -Eureka

Hola a todos buenos días que ha pasado mientras me vestía-Serena

Ash ya está reincorporado besando a Eureka la cual con pasión lo abrazaba buscando darle más calor a su cuerpo

"gracias querida Eureka"-Ash

Ash querido cuando quieras-Eureka en el oído de Ash

Cuchicheos cuchicheos-Chicas1,2

Dime Citron qué relación tienen Ash y tu hermanita-Chica2

Bueno chicas digamos que Ash y mi hermana son novios, que raro decir eso de mi hermanita-Citron

Ahuu que tierno pero Citron si sabes que la ONU puede penar a Ash por eso verdad-Chica1

Bueno si lo sé pero mi hermana también ama a Ash y me chantajeo para que dijese frente a una video cámara que yo aceptaba la relación entre ella y Ash así que tiene pruebas contundentes de que su relación es legitima-Citron con la cabeza en el suelo

Y entonces tu hermana era la que parecía que estaban empalando como brocheta de Tauros anoche-Chica2

*suspiro* si eso parece, Eureka o se contiene-Citron

Así es Citron tu hermana parece una fiera en la cama-Serena metiéndose en la conversación

Se puede escuchar casi todo lo bueno es que Ash y Eureka se fueron a la sala-Serena

Serena-sama-Chica2

Dime Serena querida no hay que ser tan formales-Serena

Bueno es natural que la reina de Kalos tenga un nombre acorde a su puesto social-Chica1

Que hace la Reina de Kalos por estos lados con ese hombre que parece ser un perverti…-Chica2

Cuida tus palabras querida no quieres otro golpe o si, resulta que ese es mi querido novia Ash y tenemos una relación de POLIGAMIA entre él y otras chicas además de mi, esas cuenta a Eureka la cual por alguna razón se lleva muy bien con migo-Serena

Hola a todos perdonen la tardanza es que Eureka me dijo algo que me ha dejado algo perturbado, además creo qye los pancakes se han quemado un poco-Ash señalando la cocina

Raios esto se va a prender-Chica1

Sal Prinplup, usa escaldar-Lyra

Prinplup nada más sale de su pokebola echa un poderoso escaldar el cual da directo a la estufa la cual se apaga.

O un Prinplup nunca había visto uno-Citron sacando su pokedex

Vive solo, alejado de los demás. Cada uno piensa que es el más importante.

Prinplup se limita a mirar a Ash con desprecio.

Ya que paso con migo Prinplup-Ash

Nada solo que hueles a Lyra humano-Prinplup

Humm si bueno anoche fue algo ajetreado-Ash (nota: Prinplup es macho)

Ja insecto-Prinplup

Que dijiste quieres un batalla o que campeón-Ash

Cuando quieras-Prinplup mirando a Ash desafiante.

Bueno hasta hay tu regresa a tu pokebola y tú te calmas-Lyra

Ahora hablemos-Serena

Si quiero saber muchas cosas-Citron

Y así siguieron hablando de todo lo que había pasado hubo risas y llanto hasta que por fin llegaron a la parte crucial.

Ash y cómo es que entiendes el idioma pokemon-Citron

Veras amigo pienso que debido a que tengo muchas pokemon a mi alrededor mi cuerpo se acostumbró a entender el idioma de los mismos-Ash

El futuro es ahora gracias a este nuevo invento-Citron

Citronic Gea on-Citron mostrando su nuevo invento

El escaneado de neuronas, este nuevo invento permite saber que partes del cerebro funcionan en la misma y que función desempeñan en el mismo-Citron

Se lo quiero vender a la compañía de Hospital pokemon L.T.D.A-Citron

Jaja te darán mucho por el pero no explota-Serena

Bueno eh echo muchas pruebas con él y si he reparado cada error que tenía llevo creo que 6 meses con este muchacho-Citron colocándole en la cabeza a Ash su invento

Bien es hora de observar que sucede si Dedenne habla con Ash-Citron

Dedenne ven peludo donde estas-Eureka

Acá estoy ama-Dedenne

Wow es una reacción inmediata-Citron viendo la pantalla de su invento.

Acá dice que el centro del habla del cerebro de Ash de ha dividido en dos partes-Citron

Una parte entiende a los humanos y la otra a los pokemon-Citron

Que extraño acá dice que Ash adquirió esta capacidad de nacimiento-Citron

Jeje bueno mi madre siempre me dijo que yo tenía un raro don parece que es este-Ash

Esa mujer es una caja de sorpresas-Ash recordando a su amada madre.

Humm algo está mal, hay algo raro acá dice que tienes una parte en tu cerebro que solo tiene una función-Citron

Dice que esto es solo para-Citron traga saliva a decir esto

La única función de esta parte de tu cerebro es aumentar tu libido para que puedas soportar intensas horas de sexo incluso sin la necesidad de un energizante-Citron maldiciendo su suerte

Bueno eso ya es otra cosa, pero como puede Ash tener una parte solo para eso-Lyra

Es algo raro pero también-Serena

"me excita"-Eureka en vos baja al lado de las chicas

Hum acá dice también que además de eso hace que produzcas más hormonas de lo usual para un ser humano haciéndote atractivo para toda la especie eso incluye hombres-Citron olfateando a Ash

Si es un olor dulce no lo notas Ash-Citron

Así que con razón tienen tantas ganas de hacerlo mis chicas en casa en especial las pokemon-Ash

Hum haber miremos a Serena-Citron pasándole el casco a Serena

Hum acá dice que cuando Ash habla Serena enciende los trasmisores de olor-Citron

Quiero hacer algunos estudios pero no importa-Citron

Es mejor que se bañen porque deben de ir a la salida del tripokaron o no-Citron

Si si si rápido Ash a la bañera-Serena Eureka y Lyra llevándose a Ash a la bañera.

Algo malo me va a suceder-Ash agarrado al portón del baño

Citron amigo mío si muero acá dentro porfa dile a mis pokemon que cuiden bien de mis hijos-Ash junto a Citron el cual aguantaba sosteniendo su mano

Se escuchan desgarramientos de ropa y sonidos de Gatas en celo.

Bien chicas es hora de nuestra ración mañanera de Ash

El pobre Ash estaba en el suelo del baño y eureka le tira agua caliente para que la sangre se vuelva más rápida

Ash empieza a sudar liberando su poderoso afrodisiaco.

Esto esta grande y duro Lyra con la cara roja viendo el pene expuesto y duro de Ash.

Es que no hacen sino comerme-Ash tirado en el suelo agarrado por eureka y Serena igual de rojas por el calor del baño.

Ash Ash-Lyra levanta sus caderas y se deja caer.

Humm…Ash que Grande es como anoche pero siento que aún no me acostumbro-Lyra moviendo sus caderas

Anoche no sentí el amor de mi Ash con su boca-Eureka colocándose encima de Ash el cual inmediatamente empieza a lamer

Serena sin decir nada se pone encima del estómago de Ash y empieza a echarle jabón a su pecho limpiando todas las zonas del cuerpo de Ash

Ash querido Ash-Lyra gimiendo sin sentido mientras más se mueve más placer le provocan a las zonas de Lyra rompiendo con su mente.

Me vuelvo loca Ash tu lengua es tan rápida y sólida-Eureka con la lengua afuera pues Ash no deja de mover su lengua bípeda

Ash querido estoy tan caliente déjame limpiarte bien niño sucio-Serena frotándose contra Ash, liberando sus jugos de amor en el cuerpo de su hombre.

Humm…queridas por favor paren-Ash siendo arrebatado continuamente por Eureka

No puedo parar es tan rico Humm…-Lyra gimiente

No puedo parar Ash es demasiado tarde para rendirse si no te tenemos ene este momento perderemos la cabeza-Serena untándose como un pez en el fango

Realmente están muy pegadas a Ash no crees hermana-Chica1

Si eso creo hermanita pero que podemos hacer son una relación más complicada que la nuestra con Citron –kun-Chica2

Chicas no husmeen en el baño ellos pueden olerlas-Citron desde la cocina

Pero como lo supo-Chica1

Tengo cámaras por todo el edificio acepto en los baños y las habitaciones-Citron viendo la pantalla del TV

Vengan a la cocina tengo un regalo para las 2-Citron preparando un manjar

ya en el baño

Vemos Ash siendo restregado por Lyra con sus partes íntimas en la boca de Ash este ya no podía decir nada coherente pues Serena se había trasladado a Su parte inferior.

Ash querido no se ha puesto más grande desde hace un mes, o será que mi vagina ya se acostumbró, ho espera acá vamos-Serena dejando caer su cuerpo el cual se estremece por el placer.

Sigue siendo tan grande como cuando lo hicimos esa noche-Serena jadeando

Eureka se frotaba contra Ash pero este de un golpe levanto a las 3 chicas del suelo

No podía soportarlo más mi cuerpo se movía solo-Ash en sus pensamientos

Serena había dejado de moverse Eureka estaba en su límite y yo llegaría pronto, Lyra no dejaba de frotarme con su vagina en la boca

Si pensarlo dos veces Serena mando sus caderas a fondo dándome placer más allá de lo que podía soportar y libere toda mi carga en ella

Ash…Querido es mucho….humm-Serena cayendo sobre la exhausta Eureka y la pobre Lyra en el baño

Ya luego de un baño frio para bajar los sumos, un poco de platica y la pastillita del día después para las 3 por si las moscas dijo Ash

Citron, Eureka, Ash, Serena, Lyra, Chica1 y Chica 2 se fueron a la aparición de la reina de Kalos.

Serena-sama podría pedirle que nos den asientos de primera fila, que descortés de mi parte pedir esto pero Citron-kun estará en esos puestos y no puedo permitirme perder-Chica 2

Serena..Serena llámame normalmente y claro pueden tener unos asientos junto a su querido Citron-Serena burlándose de las palabras de la chica

Si querida Serena eres muy amable-Ash elogiándola

Que..Querida-Serena roja como tomate

Me dan ganas de… besando a la Serena que se muere en sus brazos

Ja ese Ash es todo un Semental no creen chic…-Citron viendo a sus chicas

Que paso-Citron

Porque no nos has dicho nada desde anoche-Chica1

Citron-kun-Chica2

Bueno les hice el desayuno, arregle la cama les prepare el baño-Citron

Creo que para mí eso es un acto de cariño para las dos pero si prefieren, las amo-Citron besando a las chicas

Eureka quiere ser elogiada por su querido Ash-Eureka haciendo pucheros

Quien dijo que no te daría regalo E.U.R.E.K.A-Ash besándola en la frente

Lyra…jijiji me guarde lo mejor para ti-Ash atrapando a la chica con sus manos

No escaparas de mi abrazo con cariño-Ash dándole un tierno abrazo y un beso a Lyra antes de entrar tras bambalinas.

Bien chicas, Las veo en un tiempo Cuiden bien de Ash-Serena

Si Serena-tan

Nosotras cuidaremos de que no se mueva de su silla-Chica1

Jijiji espero que te guste el boundage-Eureka con una soga en la mano

Si querida me encanta el boundage-Ash con ojos de látigo

Jijiji te va a gustar soy muy buena en esto, creo que en otra vida fui esclavista-Eureka con un sonrisa de maldad pura full mega 4k 1080 sin virus

Ash ya estaba atado a la silla con una bola de esas para azotar en la boca en un palco junto a las chicas que estaban asustadas de Eureka.

Citron-kun tasketekuree-Chica2

Johsss… Hermanita querida estas asustándolas-Citron con cara de dar un calvazo

Que dijiste hermanito, desde que Serena se divirtió con el no he podido tener diversión y quiero (leer con vos tenebrosa) D.E.S.A.H.O.G.A.R.M.E-Eureka con cara de asesina.

Uff estas como una puta cabra Eureka-Nee-Chica1

N..Nee como Nee-chan-Eureka roja

Jijiji si pues eres nuestra cuñada y siempre he querido una hermana mayor-Chica2

Aww que lindo-Ash tierno

Esa cara de sádico no te la quita nadie Ash-Citron

Bien ya callémonos que va a iniciar.

Ladies and Gentleman's es hora de iniciar con la presentación de este mes con la reina de kalos, SERENA¡- Monsieur Pierre retiraondoce haciendo una reverencia

Se abre el telón y las luces se apagan mostrando una puerta iluminada, se encienden los visores muestran a Serena saliendo al escenario.

Serena llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo y blanco con toques rosas, unas hermosas zapatillas de color blanco, unas medias veladas de color rojo las cuales formaban un conjunto algo sexy pero muy lindo.

*Aullido* auuuuuu Serena, Serena-Ash aplaudiendo con emoción junto con los más de 3000 visitantes

Como se soltó de las sogas de Eureka-Chica2

Ash es un misterio, una vez vi cómo se liberaba e una de las trampas del equipo rocket sin usar a pikachu-Citron

Donde estarán esa tetona de Musashi, Kojirou y Meowth-Eureka

En algún lado del aeropuerto del equipo rocket.

Achuu.. hu alguien está hablando mal de mí-Musashi

Ha de ser uno de los bobos Myaw-Meowth

Ashhis…quien estará diciendo algo de nosotros-Ash

Hola a todos mis espectadores y sean bienvenidos a la presentación de kalos mi nombre es Serena y hoy estaré observando a las aspirantes.

Ash querido hola-Serena mandándole un beso a Ash

Ese es Ash el campeón de la liga pokemon Ash de masara town-Espectador

Si parece que Serena-san y Ash-kun son pareja junto con otras chicas los medios no los dejan en paz

Serena-sama por favor déjenos hacerle unas preguntas-Medios de comunicación al lado de la tarima

Ahora daré información pero déjenme hacer esta presentación vale-Serena

Salgan Delphox, Sylveon, Goronda-Serena sacando a sus pokemon

Goronda usa golpe roca en el suelo, Sylveon salta usando estrella radiante (ataque diseñado por serena), Delphox ahora usa lana llamas-Serena dio la orden y sus pokemon empezaron con la actuación mientras Serena corría por en medio del halo de fuego que realizo Delphox.

Vamos Delphox tu puedes Serena-Ash

El halo de fuego exploto dando así un final inesperado con una forma de hongo así como una bomba atómica liberando una lluvia de fuego, Serena se arrodillo en el centro y Delphox junto con Sylveon siguieron atacando para que Goronda levantara a Serena por encima del hongo de fuego abriendo unas hermosas alas de mariposa que junto con el fuego dieron un hermoso color Rojo, Violeta y azul que se envolvía por toda la sala.

Cuando Serena cayó al suelo sus alas desaparecieron dando los colores de las mismas a Goronda y Delphox, Sylveon se colocó en frente y realizaron una reverencia

La sala fue una explosión después de la presentación de Serena, esta desapareció tras bambalinas y Ash salió corriendo para hablar con todos

Felicidades Serena los has hecho muy bien, Sylveon realizaste una buen movimiento, Goronda perfecta ejecución en el ataque, Delphox *Beso*-Ash besando a Delphox y Serena las cuales decían a sus interiores.

Hoy hay sexo-Serena y Delphox

Queridas, lo han hecho muy bien todos muchas felicitaciones-Ash halagando a sus parejas a los pokemons de Serena

Gracias querido-Serena roja con la mano en la cabeza

Goronda felicitaciones has hecho un excelente trabajo, gracias por cuidar de Serena-Ash haciendo una reverencia ante el pokemon el cual le dice

Jajaj tranquilo Ash no debes hacer esto solo debes invitarme una cerveza para pokemons que dices-Goronda

Pero por supuesto compañero que te parece si vamos junto a Citron hace rato que no bebemos unas chelas-Ash el azabache sonriendo a su amigo

Sylveon gracias por ayudar a Serena toma…-Ash dándole una galleta pokemon el cual no podía de las ganas de comérselo

Gracias Ash-Sylveon

Bien chicos los dejo por favor cuiden de Serena y Delphox-Ash sonriendo, las pobre Serena y Delphox se les movió un poco el útero.

A la salida Ash Citron y Eureka esperaban a Serena y los demás.

Cuando salieron hubo muchas felicitaciones y cariño ya en la torre de Luminose City.

Ash es hora de ir empacando-Serena

Hermano puedo ir a masara town con Ash por favor-Eureka rogando a su hermano el cual da un suspiro

Eureka algún día deberás dar tus primeros pasos fuera de esta ciudad y entablar una travesía para formarte como una maestra pokemon si ese día ha de llegar será mejor que tengas a la persona que amas a tu lado no crees-Citron acariciando a su hermana en la cabeza.

Espero que puedas arreglar la ropa rápido Eureka, ve a tu cuarto-Citron mandando a su hermana a arreglar maletas

Citron-Kun no te parece que tu hermana aún es muy pequeña-Chica2

Ya tiene sus años no es una tonta así que la dejare a cargo de Ash, chicas por otro lado se pueden quedar con migo la torre de Luminose city es algo solitaria sin Eureka y mi padre casi nunca esta-Citron

Si…-Chica1

Si…-Chica2

Que rápidas-Citron

Bueno buscábamos una pareja y encontramos un caramelo mejor no perderlo no crees Onee-chan-Chica1

Si eso creo ioto-Chi este caramelo se estaba desperdiciando, llama a casa que empaquen nuestras cosas nos mudaremos de inmediato-Chica2

Pero solo tengo 4 habitaciones-Citron

Y quien dijo que necesitamos una habitación si tenemos la tuya, solo queremos nuestra ropa-Chica1

Genial gracias chicas me alegra mucho que entiendan esta indirecta-Citron abrazándolas

De nada Citron-Kun-Chica2

Llámame Citron por favor querida-Citron

C..Ci..Citron-k no no puedo todavía-Chica2

Jijiji hermana que linda te ves sonrojada-Chica1

A la mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Ash, Serena y Lyra les encargo a mi hermana-Citron

Está bien Citron amigazo-Ash dándole un apretón de manos a su buen amigo Citron

Gracias por la ayuda Citron eres un compadre-Ash

De nada amigo solo no le rompas el corazón a mi hermana de acuerdo-Citron amenazando a Ash

Después de una muy emotiva despedida Ash por fin se dirige a Masara town.

Y esta historia continuara.

De inmediato.

A unos kilómetros en Masara town.

Padre ya viene, hermana-(su nombre es Aki)

Ya lo sé Aki, le iré a decir a nuestras madres-(se llama Amaya **)**

Amaya-nee por favor diles que me comunicare con el-Aki

Está bien Aki, les diré-Amaya dirigiéndose a la sala

Padre Ash me escuchas, hola puedes oírme-Aki

Hijo eres tu hola como estas Aki-Ash

Están mama Serena y los demás contigo-Aki

Si hijo acá están que necesitas estamos en el avión aun-Ash

Serena veía asombrada que Ash podía comunicarse con su hijo Aki desde tan larga distancia.

Padre dile a Serena lo siguiente-Aki

Aj si hum, eso sucedería hoy, está bien hijo le diré-Ash

Que paso Ash que te dijo Aki-Serena

Me dijo que Suu será atacada por unos pokemon en comando con Amaya el día de hoy justo antes de que lleguemos-Ash

Qué pero porque-Serena desilusionada de Amaya

Parece ser que Aki ha sentido las intenciones de su hermana así que le diré que la proteja-Ash

Hijo es hora de que protejas a tu hermana me has oído-Ash

Está bien padre-Aki desde casa

Amaya está en la sala contándoles a sus queridas madres que ya viene Ash.

Ash ya viene Sylvie prepara la casa-Zoroark

Muy bien Zoroark-sama dice las chica in rechistar

Salen unos pequeños robots limpiadores desde las paredes y empiezan a limpiar

Chicas rápido es hora de bañarnos métanse toda al SPA-Delia

Si señorita Delia-Dicen las chicas

(Recordemos que Delia y Serena son consideradas las hembras superiores así que ellas mandan :V)

Buen querida Sylvie esta es tu primera vez en este SPA no es Así-Giratina

Así es Giratina-sama desde que me volví humana he estado fuera del SPA aunque conozco la habitación como la palma de mi mano-Sylvie entrando al SPA

Es caliente y acogedor muy tranquilo-Sylvie disfrutando de un baño de lodo

Bien chicas es hora de la fiesta-Latias

Saquen la champaña, traigan el ron quiero beber-Misty

Hemos logrado nuestro objetivo, engatusamos a Ash y ahora somos dueñas de su corazón vamos a festejar-May

*suspiro* como lo queremos-Gritan todas

En una sala del profesor Oak a cargo de Gary.

Vemos unas incubadoras conectadas para mantener unos huevos pokemon.

 **Bueno hasta acá el capítulo de una nueva aventura pokemon-Aseris**

 **Ahora presentaremos las votaciones de los nombres para los hijos de Ash-Vivi**

 **Lo que deben hacer es simple, colocaran el nombre y de quien es hijo ejemplo: Kymuchi de Zoroark, Amaya y Aki son los hijos de Giratina me parecieron nombres perfectos para los protagonistas del nuevo Arco argumental-Alejandro**

 **Imagínense un arco argumental que seguramente sean unos 5 capítulos, esto va para largo**

 **Espero les gustara el nuevo capítulo y la corrección de ortografía, es difícil hacerlo-Aseris**

 **Adiós a todos próximo capítulo especial con mi querido maestro-Vivi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hace años que estamos abandonados por nuestro creador vivi-Aseris**

 **Hemos perdido la esperanza de que vuelva a tener ideas o tiempo de hacer nuestras vidas-Vivi**

 **No se preocupen chicos porque yo su Dios supremo he vuelto-Deus ex machina (Al final me gusto el nombre)**

 **Por fin maldita sea donde estuviste todo este tiempo- Vivi Aseris**

 **Es que he tenido un mogollón de problemas que no quiero hablar con mis creaciones, además de que no tengo tiempo tampoco me he podido sentar debidamente a hacer este escrito para mis lectores y no solo eso me he quedado sin ideas soy un desastre-Deus**

 **Si lo sabemos pero no deberías decirles a nuestros queridos lectores el porqué de tu inactividad-Vivi algo enfadada**

 **Si tiene razón vivi, chicos debido a varias dificultades tuve que salirme de la universidad en la que estudiaba y pasarme a otra que se ajustara más a mi localidad-Deus**

 **Qué pena me da señor creador pero no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo la vida da demasiadas vueltas-Aseris**

 **Tienes razón mi pequeño capataz ahora es hora de volver a nuestras vidas-Deus**

 **Hey muy buenas a todos aquí (nombre del presentador) comentando en el nuevo programa de hoy, presentando a la encantadora Vivi y a su fiel compañero y amante Aseris- Presentador**

 **Hola a todos cuanto tiempo-Vivi**

 ***sonidos de grillos***

 **Pero que ha pasado aquí nuestros seguidores no están que podríamos hacer para traerlos de vuelta al set-Aseris**

 **Yo me encargo de eso-Deus**

 **Saca unos enormes parlantes y unos fuegos artificiales y unas luces que dan hacia el cielo.**

 **Equipo de producción listos-Deus**

 **Si esta todo listo jefe a su orden-Guia**

 **Fuego-Deus**

 **Disparando los fuegos y mandando luces y canciones al aire que decían, MUY BUENAS A TODOS AQUÍ (NOMBRE DEL PRESENTADOR) DESDE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA POKEMON, a medida que pasaba el tiempo la sala se volvió a llenar con los fieles seguidores de este fanfic.**

 **Vivi, Aseris sabíamos que volverían tarde o temprano pero también tenemos vidas a parte del programa-Espectador 1**

 **Cuanto sexo tuvieron esta semana-Espectador 2 desde la cárcel**

 **Tu no estabas recluso-E1**

 **Cállate E1 no me hables ingrato aguafiestas-E2**

 **Puedo asegurarte que mucho pero antes vamos a ver una adelanto de lo que se viene esta semana y primero que nada vamos a hacer el conteo de las chicas de Ash-Aseris**

 **Serena: 17 años 1.75 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Delia: 32 años 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg**

 **Meganium: 17 años pokemon 2.05 mtrs y 140.5 Kg**

 **Latias: 17 años pokemon 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg**

 **Zoroark: 40 años pokemon 1.80 mtrs y 80 Kg**

 **Misty: 18 años 1.79 mtrs y 70 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **May: 18 años 1.60 mtrs y 65 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Dawn: 16 años 1.70 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Giratina: 20 años humano1.85 mtrs y 90 Kg**

 **Clair: 25 años 1.70 mtrs y 80 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Iris: 16 años 1.55 mtrs y 75 Kg (busto el que quieran XD)**

 **Kirlia: 17 años pokemon ya todos sabemos cómo es el pecho de un kirlia no jodan: 3**

 **Hex: Cuerpo el que deseen tiene 18 años y pues mientras ya sabemos cómo se viste así que Yolo.**

 **Eureka: la niñita que fue aceptada en la casa de Ash por alguna razón: 3**

 **Sylvie: Ya cogió una vez hoy no hay para ella**

 **Y asi desde el nuevo set de una nueva aventura pokemon les damos la bienvenida a la sección de Aseris-Vivi**

 **En un bosque no muy lejos de ciudad fucsia hay una pequeña mansión de campo en el que Aseris pasa el tiempod e vacaciones pero esta ves no esta solo, esta ves vieniron Vivi y su nueva hija Hiko-Presentador**

 **Hiko hija puedes ir a buscar un poco de leña junto a tu tio Nidoking-Aseris**

 **Vale padre ya voy-Hiko, sale una pequeña nina humana un poco mas grande debido a que su madre es una gardevoir tiene el pelo color verde unos ojos azules y una jema en forma de corazón en su pecho además de unos ropajes rosas y azules que combinan perfectamente.**

 **Vivi cariño como vas con la cena-Aseris**

 **Voy bien querido, aunque tengo algunos problemas con prender estos carbones me ayudas porfa-Vivi**

 **Ya voy, bien hija quiero que en el bosque encuentres bayas cidra y muchos troncos, sal nidokin-Aseris soltando a su pokemon**

 **Nidooo grita el pokemon saliendo de su pokebola.**

 **Que sucede maestro-Nidoking**

 **Quiero que recolectes bayas y madera junto a Hiko, no la pierdas de vista compañero-ASeris susurrando**

 **Vale vamos sobrina-Nidokin**

 **Vale tio-Hiko**

 **Bueno hasta aca dejamos la historia este no es un capítulo especial y además debemos continuar con la saga porque ha estado estancada demasiado tiempo-Aseris**

 **Bueno señoras y señores continuamos-Vivi**

Capítulo 12: Saliendo del cascaron

Amaya a pocos metros de la zona pokemon del profesor oak se encuentra tu hermana Suu-Pokemon misterioso

Si ya lo se lo que no puedo creer es que mi propio Hermano Aki esté intentando protegerla justo cuando papa viene a casa-Amaya por telepatía

Se dirigen a una posición en concreto-Pokemon misterioso

Ya los se justo a centro del campo del profesor oak-Amaya

En el campo

Suu-nee aca estoy-Aki

Hola hermanito como estas-Suu abrazando el huevo de su hermano

Hermana el dia de hoy seras atacada y padre no estará para defenderte-Aki

Si ya lo se serán esos tontos pokemon de las praderas de la ruta 10-Suu

Me sorprende que lo sepas-Aki

Bueno hermanito el tio pikachu me enseñó un par de cosas antes de irse a Kalos-Suu

El tio pikachu es asombroso son inseparables desde muy peuqeños-Aki

Si el y papa han viajado por el mundo conociendo muchos pokemon se todo tipo y se encontraron con dedenne-san hace unos años mi tio me enseño telepatía energética-Suu

Por medio de mis antenas puedo comunicarme con todos los seres vivos de energía del planeta y había un rotom que conocí hace un tiempo el me enseño a moverme por líneas telefónicas-Suu

Como soy un ser de baba es fácil para mi hacer esas cosas-Suu

Luego debes enseñarme cuando salga del cascaron hermana-Aki

Si por su puesto hermanito-Suu

Minutos pasaron y por fin llegó el momento de que Aki y su hermana Amaya lucharan.

Ya puedo sentir a maya acercándose junto a unos pokemon algo extraños-Aki

Son un Piroar y un Alakasam-Suu

Humm será difícil mis capacidades psíquicas no son tan buenas contra un Alakasam-Suu

Tranquila Suu-nee yo puedo con el solo debes de mantener ocupados a los otros dos-Aki

Hola Suu-nee hola hermanito-Amaya sale desde los arboles

Amaya esto es estúpido ir en contra de tu familia-Suu

Pero tu no eres mi familia Amaya soloo eres algo que alguien dejo en la puerta de la casa hace pocos años atrás-Amaya

No seas tonta hermana papa le dio nombre a Suu-nee y no solo eso la crio desde que era una pequeña Goo no eres nadie para decidir si es o no nuestra familia-Aki

Ya cállate hermano¡-Amaya

No ya los tres cállense, Suu tu me debes algo y he venido a recuperarlo-Alakasam

Te refieres a esto-Su sacando una megastone desde su baba

Eso mismo ahora dámelo eso ni soñarlo pendejo te derrote justamente-Suu

Niña insolente, Piroar viejo échame una mano-Alakasam

Claro amigo-Piroar atacando con un invite ígneo envolviéndose en fuego y liberando una descarga de llamas contra Suu pero este es golpeado por un mega golpe de Suu la cual evoluciona.

Sabía que si goleaba a este pokemon ganaría suficiente experiencia en combate para evolucionar pero no pensé que funcionara-Suu

Hermana evolucionaste?-Amaya

Si hermanita ahora soy un Goodra-Suu mostrando un nuevo cuerpo más grande y fuerte con unas medidas de 60 70 60 unas antenas más largas cabellos verdes y ojos carmesí oscuro con un chal de manga larga y camisa verde además de baba escurriendo por su cuerpo.

Pokedex: Pokémon de tipo Dragón muy afable al que le gusta abrazar con efusión a su Entrenador, aunque después lo deja totalmente pringado.

Ataca con sus antenas retráctiles, desplegando una fuerza comparable a los puñetazos de 100 boxeadores profesionales.

Qué bien son retractiles-Suu retrayendo sus antenas.

Ahora si nos jodimos amigo a no ser que tengas un ataque tipo dragon no podremos ahcerle mcuho daño-Piroar

Yo me encargare de eso-Amaya lanzando un cometa Drako bien dirigido a Suu

Ja hermanita tonta-Suu lanzando un garra dragón y rompiendo el ataque en el aire

Qué nivel eres hermanita-Suu

Según la pokedex soy nivel 20-Amaya

Yo, soy nivel 46-Alakasam

Yo, nivel 40-Piroar

Yo soy nivel 21 Suu-nee

Principiantes yo soy nivel 70-Suu sobresaltando a todos

Pero como llegaste a ese nivel tan rápido según recuerdo cuando me venciste eras nivel 40-Alakasam

Bueno como Salí mal herida de la pelea gane más experiencia gracias a un objeto que uso constantemente-Suu sacando un repartir experiencia de su bolsa.

Con quien has estado compartiendo experiencia Suu-nee- Aki conmocionada que no se lo esperaba

Use muchos de estos y comí caramelos raros como si no tuviera un mañana solo me faltaba tener una batalla para evolucionar-Suu sacando un caramelo y subiendo un nivel mas

No puede ser Piroar tu y yo contra Suu-nee juntos somos nivel 60 será más fácil-Alakasam mi hermano es fuerte en psíquico ten cuidado-Amaya dándoles ordenes

Pero antes de que pasara a mayores.

Espereeeen que creen que están haciendo-Gary

Ustedes dos deberían de volver a la ruta 10, Amaya que paso esta ves?-Gary preocupado

Es que según Alakasam Suu-nee quiere deshacerse de mis madres y quedarse con papa-Amaya

Ja si quisiera eso simplemente me lo habría llevado no crees hermanita-Suu respondiendo algo confusa

Y tu Alakasam que quieres contra eso-Aki

Mierda me descubrieron-Alakasam corriendo a toda prisa con Piroar

Ja cobardes mintiéndole a una cria que solo tiene unos meses de edad-Gary

Amaya yo no podría llevarme a papa el siempre me va a ver como su querida y adorada hija, sería imposible que él me eligiera-Suu explicándole a su hermanita

Bueno ya que todo esta resuelto Aki necesito ayuda en el laboratorio con los huevos de las chicas-Gary llevándose a Aki para dejar a las chicas resolver sus diferencias

Heee pero yo quiero ver esto-Aki intentando escapar

Vamonos¡-Gary arrastrando a Aki

Lo siento Suu-nee me deje llevarpor las palabras de ese viejo angustiado de Alakasam-Amaya

Ven hermanita vámonos caminando a casa asi podremos charlar mejor-Suu viéndose con su hermanita aun en el huevo

Papa me oyes -Aki

Si hijo acabamos de arribar a kanto-Ash desde el aeropuerto

Padre ya solucione el problema con Amaya al parecer todo fue una confusión, pero aun así habían algunas sombras en mi sueño que eran diferentes estemos pendientes-Aki

Vale hijo ahora déjame un momento arreglo una pequeña discusión que tenemos acá –Ash

Ah mi querido como has estado después de tanto que no te veo- (Chica rara) vemos a una chica con un aura de tristeza algo gorda pero no tanto como para decir que es una ballena, tiene trajes violetas oscuros un iris sombrío en sus ojos y un Hunter a su lado, no solo eso lleva unas zapatillas horribles pero que de manera muy particular combinan con ese cuerpo de 90 70 90 además de ser una jirafa.

Hola Hex maniac hace tanto que no te veo-Ash algo sorprendido

No pensé que pudieras acordarte de mi después de o que me hiciste en la casa del lado esa noche de invierno-Hex

Satoshi-kun que significa esto-Serena con ojos en forma de vela tipo fantasma

Ya vali y Ash sale corriendo como si tuviese demonios en los pantalones, siendo perseguido por todas las chicas desde su amada Serena hasta Delphox que se salio de la pokebola, no sin antes nombrar que Hex también lo seguía.

Ahhhhhhhh-Ash

Maldito como te atreves a engañarnos antes de conocernos-Serena

Quienes son ellas querido Ash-Hex

Seras mujeriego cuando lleguemos le contaremos a las chicas-Delphos

No ellas no-ASh intentando evadirlas por el carro que los espera.

Seras tonto Ash comos e te ocurre Eureka siguiendo la corriente porque llego tarde

Te vamos a matar Zoroark

Estod se va a poner bueno-Vivi

Después de mucho tiempo de persecución por fin se calmaron y entraron a Ash junto con Hex al auto obviamente Ash estaba lleno de moretones.

Bien Serena llévanos a casa por favor-Delphox

Vale que bueno que obtuve mi licencia antes de ir a Kalos-Serena

Unos minutos después, y seguimos pal ante-Aseris

En el auto Serena vio a Ash en la parte de atrás con las chicas algo melosas, que quiero decir melosas están intentando separar a Ash de Hex que parece que no lo va a dejar ir.

Hex deja a Ash Hora-Serena con cara de demonio

S..si-Hex asustada y tímida a partes iguales

Porque mi querido Ash tiene tantas personas a su lado yo se que el es algo amigable pero no debería haber tantas-Hex asombrada que hasta pokemon están protegiendo el cuerpo sin conciencia de Ash

Bueno Hex somos las compañeras de vida de Ash, antes nosotros nos preguntamos que haces tu aquí-Delphox preguntándole

Hiii…una Delphox que habla-Hex

Vamos responde-Serena

Bueno hace unos 6 años Ash y yo nos encontramos en el Bosque Hakutai, entre Sonō Town y Hakutai City, en la zona norte de ese bosque se pueden encontrar buenos pokemon de tipo fantasma y me encontré con Ash al cual enfrente en una batalla y pues yo perdí, después de que habláramos Ash me dijo como podría aprovechar todas las funciones importantes de los tipo fantasma y con su conocimiento sobre ellos empecé a pensar que tenerlo como amigo no sería tan malo, lo invite a mi casa que no está lejos de Hakutai City, Ash y yo bebimos te de jazmín y almendras, y conversamos como ya se había hecho de noche se quedó a dormir para evitar que lo atacaran pokemon del tipo oscuro, como solo tenía una cama ya que vivo sola Ash durmió en el suelo a mi lado pero no podía parar de pensar que tenía a un chico durmiendo en mi cuarto por primera vez así que le pregunte si tenía novia y el me respondió que nunca se había interesado lo suficiente como para tener una novia y…y… yo le dije que me gustaba y deseaba explorar con él, el mundo de los pokemon así que el acepto mis sentimientos y viajamos durante mas o menos 6 meses hablamos fuimos a c….citas y todas esas cosas pero luego Ash debió volver a casa y me separe de él, aun así no lo olvide y el hecho de la promesa que me hizo una noche de luna llena, que si nos volvíamos a ver que el tendría s….sexo con migo y he estado esperando este día con ansias.

Esto no me lo esperaba Ash tenía una novia antes de Serena-Delphox

Alguien va a ser muy golpeado cuando despierte por cierto chicas ya llegamos, Hex debemos hablar unas cosas en casa te parece-Serena

Llévenlo a la cama en unas horas lo despertamos-Serena

Esta es la c…casa de mi amado Ash-Hex sorprendida por tremenda mansión

Hehe o sabemos Ash se lució construyendo esto-Delia

Es la mama de Ash Delia-san-Hex saludando a Delia

Hola Hex cuanto tiempo después del campamento no te volvi a ver en unos años-Delia saludando a Hex

Ya se conocían ustedes dos-Serena algo preocupada

Bueno si por no ser que fue la única chica que tuvo las suficientes agallas para decirle a mi hijo lo que sentía hasta que apareció Serena-Delia recordando esa historia

Ella misma lo trajo a casa desde el bosque cuando le pedi que volviera porque había pasado algo-Delia explicándole a Serena

Chicas tenemos algo que hablar SYLVIE-CHAN-Serena

Si señorita Serena-Sylvie

Por fa llévate a Ash a su habitación después de la golpiza que le dimos no creo que se pueda levantar-Serena

Que dijiste Serena-Iris

Porque esta Ash inconciente y porque no podremos recompensarlo esta ves-Giratina

Por cierto quien es ella-Latias (cuanto tiempo)

Es Hex unas de las parejas de Ash al parecer-Delphox

Que?-Todas

Después de mucho sueño, las chicas porfin habían escuchado todo lo que paso y llego la pregunta importante para Hex.

Y dime Hex tú y Ash tuvieron ya sabes sexo mientras salían-May

n…no…no May como se te ocurre en esa época éramos muy pequeños como para pensar en eso-Hex aliviando a todas en especial a Serena

Heheh sigo siendo su primera ve-Serena roja recordando esa noche

Espera que?...Serena tú fuiste la primera vez de Ash-Hex ya con cara de psicópata

Si lo soy porque-Serena

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Hex se lanza sobre Serena, Enseñame¡-Dice Hex mientras le grita literalmente a la alpha

Hex cálmate no es hora de esas cosas Ash está dormido-Serena bajándole las chanclas a Hex

Que es es todo ese ruido-Ash viendo la extraña escena pero no tiene mucho hasta que cae al suelo

Ash¡-Rápidamente Giratina agarra a Ash en el aire con telequinesis y lo lleva de nuevo a su cuarto

Cuídalo bien debe de estar muy cansado-Todas preocupadas

Bien Hex te explicaremos la situación-May y Misty

Después de una muy pero muy larga historia y algo de llorar.

Oxease que Ash está en una relación con todas ustedes y que en este momento tiene huevos que cuidar y una relación constante que mantener con todas ustedes-Hex

Bien donde me anoto-Hex

Por cierto soy virgen aun así que deberán enseñarme-Hex

Espera que lo aceptas así de fácil-Misty

Chicas desde hace años que vivo sola no tengo amigos y además de eso mi familia murió presa de un tornado en las montañas cuando tenía 2 años fui adoptada por una familia que me envió a un campamento y nunca tuve más personas que mis amigos los tipo fantasma si puedo volver a estar con el joven cálido que acepto mi personalidad por encima de todo junto con personas que son tan buenas como ustedes porque querría no aceptar-Hex

Todas las chicas con lágrimas en los ojos abrazan a Hex dándole la bienvenida al Harem de Ash que se hace cada vez más grande.

Después de mucho te algunos bocadillos y algo de Energysex maraca registrada, las chicas estaban preparadas para Ash lo que no sabían es que Giratina ya se les había adelantado

Vamos Ash un poco más llevamos 4 horas sin descanso y todavía tengo fuerzas-Giratina jadeando

Enserio estuvieron acá teniendo quien sabe cuánto sexo durante lo que nos llevó hablar con Hex-Meganium elevando a Giratina con látigo sepa para llevársela fuera de la habitación y Ash el pobre estaba más drenado que el rio Nilo así que decidieron dejarlo descansar y darle un baño

Giratina casi lo matas míralo no puede ni hablar-Serena

Para la próxima intenta controlarte-Zoroark dándole un zampuzo

*Ouch* oye déjame en paz después de parir a mis crías debí de tener más ganas de hacerlo que antes, además llevamos casi un mes sin sexo con Ash yo creo que algunas de ustedes que quieren hacerlo con urgencia incluso más que yo-Giratina

Pues para la próxima te controlas más mira a Misty y May que no han podido tener sexo con Ash después de su primera experiencia con él y aun así se controlan mejor que Serena-Iris cogiendo a Serena de los pechos para evitar que escape.

Serena déjalos sabes que debemos llevar a Ash al baño-Iris entrando al baño con las demás y dejando a la pobre Eureka de lado.

Por cierto me preguntaba Serena quien es esta pequeña tan adorable-Giratina mirando a la Asombrada Eureka

A quien dices pequeña adorable soy la novia de Ash-Eureka

Enserio? Serena como paso esto-Giratina

Es una larga historia digamos que esta pequeña es básicamente la mandamás en su casa-Serena

Eureka quieres galletas y leche podemos ir a hablar un poco con Giratina abajo mientras las chicas se divierten un poco-Serena

Vale serena Vamos Giratina-Eureka llevando a las dos chicas a la cocina.

Un momento y el baño que está pasando en el baño-Espectador

Ya vamos ello después de comerciales, nuestros patrocinadores-Aseris

(Música de Trivago marca registrada)

Has buscado alguna vez en la página web de un pokehotel, haz visto los diferentes precios para la misma pokebola, trivago te ayuda a comparar los precios de mas de 700.000 pokehoteles en más de 175 páginas web, en vez de perder tiempo y pokedolares, trivago te lo hace fácil para que encuentres tu hotel ideal al mejor precio, solo entra a y elige tu destino pon la fecha de inicio y de salida y busca, asi de simple, trivago busca al instante entre cientos de páginas web y te muestra tu pokebola ideal al mejor precio trivago te muestra los precios disponibles para una misma pokebola, asi puedes estar seguro de tu hotel ideal al mejor precio en , hotel trivago.

Y volvemos-Aseris

Uff eso esta como bueno para la luna de miel no crees vivi?-Aseria

Vivi ya estaba buscando un hotel 5 estrellas.

Que precios tan bajos para la suite presidencial querido-Vivi

Mejor sigamos con la programación habitual -Aseris

Ya en el baño y por fin una escena de sexo :v ustedes querían historia aquí la tienen yo quería hacer una serie lo mas genérica posible pero noo mis lectores querían historia, ellos tenían que saber porque cogen ¿No? Ustedes yo sé que son puercos no cerdos incivilizados, intentado imitar a pumba.

Ash es cargado literalmente por unas ansiosas chicas de las cuales no se encuentran ni Serena ni Eureka ni Giratina, las demás caben en el baño por alguna razón incomprensible en el baño el especio y el tiempo se curvan para dejar caber tantas personas y pokemon.

Ash amor mío es imposible que recitamos más allá de hoy, tenemos que hacerlo o explotaremos-May

Mi niño prepárate para ser exprimido como uva pasa-Iris agarrándole con fuerza los testículos a Ash mientras le arranca los botones de la camisa.

Chicas tranquilas auch Misty cuidado, Zoroark no me muerdas el brazo, May quita con mi pene está muy sensible, Iris te pasas con el zado en mis zonas nobles, Mama cálmate con mis pezones Ash viendo a su madre como loca, rodeado además por Hex Meganium que es muy grande para entrar en ese círculo Dawn que está a punto de llevarse su vagina a la boca de Ash pero antes de que eso pasara Kirlia usa psíquico y Ash dice.

Hoy yo seré el dominante-Ash cuando lo dice Kirlia baja a Dawn primero.

Bien comencemos con el festín-Ash colocando su cara en la vagina de Dawn la cual echa un dulce gemido que exista mas al pequeño amiguito de nuestro entrenador.

*Sorbido* Down no estas mas mojada que de costumbre corazón-Ash lamiendo.

Es que *gemido* hace ya un tiempo que no tenemos nada de sexo y hace *gemido* falta-Down roja por el calor de la ducha.

Pero Latias de suelta del psíquico de Kirlia y va directo a por el erecto pene de Ash pero este la retiene con una mana y la deja caer al suelo con sus dedos insertados en la vagina de Latias la cual gime a cada rose más fuerte.

Ash *gemido* ¿no has mejorado con los dedos?-Latias gimiendo

Digamos que *sorber* en Kalos me todo cambiar de estrategia-Ash recordando sus aventuras por todo Kalos.

Flashback

Vemos a Ash con una parte diferente de alguien diferente a nuestras chicas entre las narices de Ash.

Ash gracias por ayudarme a esto-Joy

No pasa nada enfermera si usted no ayudara a pikachu todas las veces que lo an maltratado si no fuera por sus hermanas y usted incluso yo habría dejado de ser maestro pokemon, esto es como una retribución-Ash metiéndose en lo profundo de la vagina de la enfermera.

*gemido* pero Ash debes de actualizar tu forma de *Chasquido* mover tus dedos tu lengua es muy hábil pero tus manos les cuesta mas*gemido* lo tendré encuentra para la próxima enfermera gracias.

Volviendo al baño, Ash aplaca a Latias contra el piso y le da lo que más quería.

Si Ash metelo lo deseo en mi interior *fuerte contracción*-Latias después de sentir a Ash en sus entrañas.

Latias estas tan sensible quee te corriste solo por la inserción-Ash

Si Ash a pasado tanto que mi cuerpo actua raro pero continua-Latias rogándole a Ash que siga

Ash se concentra también en satisfacer a Dawn junto con sus manos.

*gemido*-Down

Ash saca una lata de Energysex marca registrada, *rugido de un león cuando abre la lata*-Ash

La bebida de los campeones hasta el fondo, *glup*glup*glup*-Ash bebiéndose la lata de Energysex marca registrada hasta el fondo.

La cosa se calentaba cada ves mas cuando las chicas que estaban en el aire no podían si no ver como Ash satisfacía a Dawn y Latias pero Hex no aguantaba mucho y empezó a tocarse.

Chicas creo que sería buena idea que nos preparemos-Misty sacando a Big Daddy (una marca de consoladores ACME registrado.

Misty de donde salió ese enorme consolador-Iris

Es tan grande como el de Ash-Zoroark

Fue de cuando Ash, Brock y yo viajamos por un tiempo-Misty recordando esas noches solitarias

Bueno no puedo decir nada-Delia sacando a Master Huck (otra marca registrada ACME)

Y las chicas empezaron a manojearse la una a la otra pero la pobre de Kirlia no podía si no aguantarse porque si no Ash seis más que violado por las chicas.

(Resiste…Kirlia tu puede hazlo por el maestro que tanto a cuidado de ti)-Kirlia resistiendo el deseo de gemir tragando mucha saliva

Kirlia está a punto de soltar-Clair May y Hex viendo a Kirlia tocarse porque no aguantaba las ganas.

En el mismo plano temporal pero en un espacio diferente.

Ash estaba cada ves mas animado usando a Dawn de bebedero y a Latias como el apollo las chicas ya no podían razonar bien.

*gemido*chorro*-Ash

M…Me corro-Ash

Hazlo querido-Latias sacando un poco de conciencia de yo no se donde

Ash se corre junto a las dos chicas que quedan exhaustas pero Ash aun quiere más y le pide a Kirlia a que baje a Zoroark y May

Bien corazones veamos que sigue en el menú-Ash

Maestro sabe perfec… ya entendí-Kirlia mirando al suelo.

*chorro* lo siento Ash lo deseo tanto-Zoroark yendo directo por el pene de Ash

Pero este la voltea y hace un perfecto 69 mientras May es puesta detrás de Ash haciendo el sándwich eslovaco.

Mientras May agarra con fuerza el pene de Ash desde la base Zoroark se lo embute completo de un solo bocado, Ash sin vacilar toma a su compañera por las piernas y con firmeza aprieta su lengua contra el clítoris de ella.

*dulce gemido*-Zoroark sintiendo esa precio de Ash

Esta cada vez mas fuerte-May agarrando el pecho de Ash pero este va directo con sus dos manos hace el trasero de ella insertando un dedo en el ano de ella y la segunda mano directo al clítoris.

*gemido*chasquido*chorreo*-May mas mojada que de costumbre.

Pero las chicas no resisten a su macho y caen rendidas de un solo orgasmo, al fin y al cabo son prácticamente nuevas en esto así que-Dice Ash llevando suavemente a sus compañeras al lado de Latias y Dawn

Las siguientes son Hex y Misty quien apenas es soltada por Kirlia se dispara contra Ash pegando su cintura contra el erecto pene de él y tomándolo hasta la base de un solo golpe.

*gemido* -Misty después de llevarse a Ash para sí misma pero lo que no noto es que Hex estaba amamantando a Ash como a un niño con esos enormes pechos DD de la joven entrenadora tipo fantasma.

Buen niño Buen niño-Hex acariciando a un muy amansado Ash quien empuja su cintura contra Misty.

Después de un tiempo más bien largo Misty ya no podía decir nada coherente y Hex estaba tirada en el suelo porque Ash había apretado sus pezones con fuerza para intentar sacarle leche que nunca pudo y se corrió sin previo aviso.

(Estoy perdiendo en esta "batalla" Ash es demasiado poderoso)*fuerte gemido*-Misty callendo sobre el pecho de Ash

Por cierto Sylvie lo ve todo con las cámaras al lado de Serena y Giratina mientras beben te con Eureka.

Creo que Ash estará muy animado esta noche-Sylvie

Que dijiste querida-Serena

Nada Serena-sama fue solo un pequeño pensamiento.

Hum niña traviesa-Giratina leyendo la mente de la chica

G…Giratina-sama por favor no me lea la mente

Quieres hacerlo ¿no? Con Ash me refiero desde que pasamos tanto tiempo en casa.

Si lo sé pero es que el amo Ash se fue por mucho tiempo y no hemos hablado nada de mis verdaderos sentimientos con el-Sylvie algo apenada

No puedo creerlo Sylvie ama a Ash pero no pensé que tanto-Serena

Pero si Eureka sería la única Loli en la casa-Eureka señalando a la pequeña Sylvie

Mis más sinceras perdones Eureka-Chan es solo que Ash ya había tomado una decisión de tenerme primero para proteger la casa-Sylvie haciendo una reverencia a Eureka

N…No es nada-Eureka devolviendo la reverencia.

¿Pero pueden decirme quien es ella?-Eureka preguntándole a las chicas

Bueno es una larga historia-Giratina

Meanwile in our universo

Las siguientes en pasar fueron Meganium que lo deseaba y Delia que también estaba como loca

Fueron puestas por Kirlia suavemente en el suelo pero ambas le saltaron a Ash dominándolo de inmediato, Meganium pesa como una tonelada así que :v

Ash sin vacilar puso su mano en la vagina de su madre la cual gimió fuerte ya que Ash era muy brusco y eso a ella le gustaba.

*Ash* decía Meganium que de un solo tope había colocado su cuerpo encima del de Ash mientras Delia sin vacilar ni un segundo se tragó el pene de este con su vagina.

Pero este levanto las caderas derrotándola se inmediato (Delia y las chicas estaban masturbándose así que estaban bastante sensibles)

Meganium y Kirlia se presentan para el combate comandante Ash

Ash le pregunta a Kirlia si de verdad desea hacerlo y esta con la cara entre las manos le dice que si.

Flashback me encantan este tipo de cosas así podremos ver más las historias de los personajes aun así también me gusta porque enseño un poco de cultura en fanfiction, que estos jóvenes sin cultura…

Vemos a Ash pasando por ciudad carmín después de derrotar al líder de gimnasio.

Kirlia que había sido desechada por su madre por ser lo que ella llamo un "error"

Llorando la pobre salió del bosque pero solo se encontró con un neumático en su hermosa cara cuando era una Ralts por supuesto el maldito conductor del vehículo ni se inmuto y siguió conduciendo

Ralts salió volando hacia un árbol sufriendo gran daño.

Raltss grito la pequeña mientras perdía el aliento y la sangre goteaba por su cabeza.

Pero por toda la suerte del mundo Ash que estaba caminando por la carretera vio todos los hechos.

Hijo de puta-Grita Ash al conductor que siguió su camino

Ash corrió para llevar a la pequeña al centro pokemon de ciudad carmín.

Tranquila pequeña te llevare a que te mejores solo espera-Ash preocupado salió corriendo a toda velocidad al lado de Pikachu que mantenía viva a Ralts con pequeñas descargas.

Vamos vamos-Ash corriendo

R…Ralts-dijo la pequeña mientras se desmallaba vio a Ash con esa cara de preocupación

Cuando llegó a la sala le pidió a la enfermera Joy que salió inmediatamente con su Audino.

Que le sucedió?-Joy

Un malparido paso en un auto a toda velocidad y le provoco grandes daños a esta pobre pequeña está a punto de morir por favor sálvela-Ash llorando porque la pequeña se pusiera bien

En la sala de espera Joy fue a buscar al pobre de Ash que estaba de un lado al otro cual padre preocupado.

Ash puedes pasar a la sala-Joy llevando a Ash sin Pikachu

Después de unos momentos.

Ash ella sufrió gran daño, está pegada a unas máquinas que literalmente la mantienen con vida mientras le suplimos su cuerpo con las suficientes energía y minerales-Joy mostrándole a Ash a la pequeña Ralts

Vemos a Ralts pegada a una gran cantidad de máquinas respiradores y compresores de vitaminas además de compresas y Audino pasando de un lado al otro revisando los signos vitales.

Ralts despierta por un momento y ve la cara de Ash detrás de la ventana animándola a vivir.

Enfermera Joy muchas gracias por todos sus servicios-Ash agradeciéndole con lagrimas

De nada Ash es mi trabajo y no solo eso es mi pación está estable así que deberás esperar-Joy

Ojala pudiera recompensarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi-Ash

Bueno Ash sabes últimamente he estado muy preocupada por mi trabajo pero no tengo mucho tiempo de ayudarme a mí con unas "necesidades" sabes a lo que me refiero-Joy picándole un ojo a Ash

Este notando a la enfermera algo agitada se la lleva a unas de las salas del hospital donde había una cama.

Enfermera Joy sé que no le gustara lo que diré pero no puedo ayudarla con mi compañerito, porque espero que entienda que no lo hare con alguien que no amo lo suficiente-Ash

Está bien Ash solo usa tus manos-Joy ya algo ansiosa

#escenaperdidaporqueesquenovieneacuento

Después de eso Ash y Joy fueron a la sala de espera mientras Joy se quedaba en la sala donde estaba Ralts.

Al tiempo más o menos unas 2 horas suena la canción con copyright del centro pokemon

Satoshi se le requiere en recepción el joven Satoshi se le requiere en recepción-Joy por el parlante

Ash sale como gallo sin patas a la recepción.

Si Joy está bien Ralts-Ash casi como un rayo

Audino sale de la puerta derecha y trae a la Ralts en una mesilla.

Audino,Ralts-celebran las pokemon

Ralts pequeña estas bien?-Pregunta Ash angustiado

Pero al pequeña le responde con una apenada elevación de cabeza

Ralts le habla a Ash por telepatía

*G…G….G….Gracias Ash*-Ralts

Espera puedes usar telepatía-Ash emocionado

Qué bueno que estés bien-Ash sonriendo a la pequeña

*Ash, no crees que soy un "error" eso dijo mi madre cuando nací*-Ralts

No seas tonta no eres un "error" tú eres especial-Ash poniendo roja a la pequeña

*Ash puedo pedirte un favor más*-Ralts

Si dime que es-Ash

*quería saber si…si…si…serias mi maestro*-Ralts

Pero por supuesto no solo seré tu maestro seré tu compañero te parece-Ash sacando la pokebola y poniéndola al lado de ella.

La pequeña toca la pokebola después de ser capturada la pokebola se mueve dos o tres veces y suena el sonido de captura

Ralts sale de su pokebola y abraza a su maestro

*maestro maestro*-Dice la pequeña con muchas ganas

Ash recuerda que esta en un estado muy sensible nada de luchas por un tiempo vale-Joy saliendo

Ash abraza Joy junto con la pequeña en sus hombros pero esta se retuerce un poco.

Que sucede enfermera se encuentra bien-Ash preocupado por Joy

Si Ash fue un poco repentino-Joy respirando fuerte

Después del flashback vemos a la pequeña Kirlia con la vagina apuntando hacia la boca de Ash mientras Meganium saltaba literalmente en el pene de Ash para intentar sacarle la mayor cantidad de semen.

Ya casi sin poder pensar Meganium cae rendida y Ash sabiendo que es su ultimo empujon se pega a esta para correrse muy duro.

Meganium *Chorro* *chorro*-Ash

*gemido* Ash-Meganium cayendo sobre Ash

*Gemido* -Kirlia pugnado a Ash con su cuerpo

Al final de toda esta odisea Ash y las chicas salen limpios del baño a vestirse

Y acá terminamos con la sección del sexo habrá más en la noche pero sigamos con la historia

Después de unas horas Serena, Eureka, Sylvie y Giratina habían hecho la comida para todas.

Gracias chicas por toda su ayuda estas jóvenes no me permitieron ni un minuto-Ash

Lo sabemos Ash porque crees que nos trajimos a las pequeñas a la sala a tomar un poco de te-Serena

Pero como podrían saber lo que haríamos-Meganium

Pero deben de controlar más sus deseos recuerden que me que encargado por el profesor hacer un viaje por Kanto-Ash

Lo sabemos Ash pero de verdad debes de irte a ese viaje no queremos estar solas sin ti-Iris

Tranquilas será corto-Ash

Aun así es bueno salir con 2 de ustedes recuerden que un grupo mayor a cuatro no está permitido en la federación nacional de poketrainers I.N.C

Si Ash ya lo sabemos-Latias

Humm-Ash haciendo pucheros

Está bien chicas hay que hacer la lista de las chicas y lo escogeremos al azar quienes irán con Ash-Giratina sacando los papelitos

Saca el mío Giratina-Dice Serena sorprendiendo a todos

Quiero quedarme en casa esta vez estoy cansada de viajar y me hace falta un masaje-Serena

Listo Delia quieres ir con Ash-Giratina

Yo deseo ir en uno de sus viajes pero hay que ser justos-Delia

Bien ya todas están de acuerdo-Giratina

Todas levantan la mano

Bien ahora comencemos con las votación-Giratina colocando los papeles en su mano.

Entre todas sacaron 3 al azar.

Delia-dice Misty

May-dice Latias

Latias-dice Giratina

Bien chicos el nuevo viaje corto de Ash por la región de Kanto serán Delia, May y Latias-Giratina

Las tres sorprendidas chicas saltan de la emoción pensando lo que le harán a Ash en ese viaje, pero algunas de ellas no conformes con la decisión planearon ir junto con Ash

Deberíamos poder ir también con Ash no crees Meganium-Zoroark

Si nos metemos a una pokebola podremos ir-Meganium

Yo saldré mañana tampoco es que necesitemos mucha ropa serán unos 15 días como máximo-Ash

Latias, May y Delia salen corriendo a la habitación a arreglar la ropa corriendo.

Por fin podremos ir con Ash que emoción-Delia

Siempre que se iba quedaba tan sola en casa-Delia

Ash después de dejar Altomare me dejo muy sola-Latias

Después de despedirnos en nuestro último viaje Ash no se volvió a comunicar con migo, ese tonto tonto niño-May sacando un enorme látigo

Jiji jijiji-Todas planeando un plan muy planeada mente malvado.

Lo que no sabían es que Ash se encontraría con otras dos chicas en su viaje.

Por las cuevas fuera de pueblo paleta se encontraban dos sombrías entidades.

Por fin Ash mi querido entrenador ha decidido salir-Dicen al unísono dos figuras

 **Lo dejaremos hasta acá chicos porque me estoy quedando sin ideas-Aseris**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y no estábamos muertos solo muy ocupados-Vivi**

 **Nos vemos-Deux**

 **Por cierto metí a Hex porque será importante en este arco argumental, si falta alguna chica porfa recuérdenmela en los comentarios es que son muchas, he vuelto y no creo irme pronto, este capítulo comienza el nuevo arco argumental de Kanto así que me pondré a jugar los pokemon de esa generación, aplicaremos la regla de los pokemon y el team rocket saldrá a sus andadas como siempre.**

 **Hasta la vista babe 6.401 palabras.**


End file.
